The Cake Game
by kokoronoitami
Summary: Warning:M/M, graphic sex, abuse, violence & lang. Batman searches for a weapon hidden by Joker. After abducting him, he's forced to accept his aid, becoming aware of a disturbing truth. How long can he endure the game before losing himself? R&R COMPLETE!
1. Croissant

Disclaimer: I don't own the DC characters nor am I profiting from this. Warning: Disturbing content

Note: Based on Ledger's Joker and Bale's Batman: Enjoy

* * *

That night had been the worst of them all. The heat was almost stifling in his bat suit, the warm air blowing from the fires at his side a nuisance as he hurried to the rapidly crumbling roof. The ladder gave way beneath him just as he jumped to a more stable ledge. The air outside was at least thirty degrees colder he noted gratefully. With little hesitation, he leapt onto the adjacent roof, the breeze from the cold night air cooling his flushed face as it lifted his cape. The sidewalk below was lit golden by the reflection of the flames on the newly dampened ground. A crowd had begun to gather at the base of the five-story building that had gone up in flames at the hand of his nemesis. Curious by-standers huddled nervously on the side-walk, just yards away from the fire-fighters as they shot arcs of water into the heart of the disaster.

After scouting the perimeter, batman slipped warily back into the shadows as the smoke twirled in the faint breeze that blew by. It was then that he heard the faint clap of heels stumbling along a smooth surface. He followed the sound ahead of him, leaving the flashing lights and frightened pedestrians behind. He leapt onto the roof of the next building, taking note of the trail of blood that marred the edge.

So the man was bleeding. He'd have to hurry now.

The blood trailed to the end of this roof as well. Peering over the side of the desolate building about one level down he spotted the man on the far end of the roof below. Quietly, he slipped down, his steps silent as he followed the stains, making his approach.

The pale man was on his knees, palms pressed to his temples, breathing heavily. The dark avenger kept a watchful eye on his movements as he took a moment to study him in his oblivious state. He clenched his teeth, frowning beneath the mask. There was no sign of the item he'd come to take back from him. To think that he'd been chasing him half the night only to find him empty-handed. He could hear the copters in the distance, swarming around the fire. It was only a matter of time before their attention focused in search for the one responsible.

"Joker.." he spoke unexpectedly, low voice exasperated.

The other man stood quickly, knife in hand as he stumbled backward.

"Stop right there," Batman demanded.

"No no no…."

The Joker shook his head, the action disorienting him as he took a step back and immediately lost his footing. The other man sprang into action, reaching forward and grabbing him by the rapidly tearing left arm of his purple suit. He dangled over the edge for a moment, his enemy refusing to let him go. The seams finally gave way at the shoulder, the sound of the expensive material ripping loudly in the quiet alley as he landed on the cobblestone several feet below.

* * *

He couldn't quite remember how he'd ended up in that alley the night before. From his slightly foggy memory he did recall the feeling of falling followed shortly by a pain in his left side. He'd fallen from somewhere that night, vision swirling as he lay on the damp cobblestone of the old city. Just moments after his initial impact, he could remember the dark shapeless figure coming toward him as the dark clouds above began to cry. He'd felt weightless in someone's arms as he was lifted and then something in him had finally given out and he had fallen unconscious, fingers loosely clutching his favorite knife.

He had expected to either reawaken in that alley or not awaken at all. Rousing slowly in new, dim and cold surroundings was more of a shock and less of a comfort. It didn't really matter at that point anyway. He'd done what he needed to do that night. He'd gotten away with…

He looked to the ceiling for a moment, craning his neck in thought. Come to think of it, what had he been doing hanging from the edge of that building last night?

Someone had brought him here and from the comfortable look of things, it wasn't Commissioner Gordon.

The Joker sat slumped in the corner, the skin of his back numb to the cold of the hard cement wall that seeped through his jacket as he leaned against it. He hadn't lost the feeling in his toes as expected, the shoes keeping the cold air at bay. His legs were spread casually, arms resting on either side of his body as he kept his eyes fixed on the locked door in the corner to the far right. There was one soft light in the center of the room that did little more than send a glow to his ashen features, illuminating the already pale complexion and shattering the illusion of eyes that were less hollow than his usual make up made them appear.

The dark carpet beneath his legs was more forgiving than the wall. He did register a very comfortable looking couch opposite him, as well as a small coffee table. He wouldn't allow himself such comfort for it would surely drop his guard. In most circumstances he would unabashedly cast himself into the middle of games played by people whose rules he did not know. However, this was different. He'd never reawakened in a cold but comfortable room in clean clothing and missing his face paint..

His thoughts had been getting clearer and clearer as the hours past and he concluded it was best to simply let his mind wander in his current predicament. He briefly glanced at the left-hand corner where surprisingly there was a dark screen roughly 30". It had been blank ever since he awoke, the reflective surface paired with the light allowing him a mirror to his features.

It was only hours ago that he'd discovered the white foundation and dark rings around his eyes were gone, his thin lips a pale pink, followed closely by the scars which were smoother, the skin raised a little more. He wasn't too used to seeing his face like that in the reflection the screen offered. Just the thought of someone else removing his makeup made him want to break the electronic device. He needed to be distracted by something other than the image of the naked skin of his face .

For a moment, he considered attempting to turn it on before concluding it wasn't a problem. It was no matter if the screen in this room did not work. He had more important things on his mind. His right hand came up, rubbing over the suit-clad spot on the underside of his left arm just below the inner elbow. He could feel the bandage underneath.

His gaze shifted back to the door on the right. He was only interested in confronting the person who he suspected had dragged him from that dank and dark alley half-dead and brought him here. He needed to see the man who had dressed his wounds and given him clean clothing in the style of his choice which was surprisingly well-fit. His captor had gone through the trouble of having new clothing tailored for him, as if they had been expecting his arrival. It was an unexpected and harmless gesture that was actually kind of flattering.

He waited patiently for the door in the corner to shift slightly as he knew that it eventually would. To his delight, the door in the corner finally creaked and a faint blue light poured in. His eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar and tall figure of a man as he stepped inside, alone and masked. The man wore a simple choice of clothing, navy dress shirt tucked into dark slacks with shiny black shoes. However, he wore a black mask, which left only his mouth and eyes exposed, preventing The Joker from attempting to identify him. The man carried two simple silver treys, one set up neatly with a large lightly toasted and buttered croissant, glass of juice, and several choices of sliced fruit. The second, held a new set of clothing. Joker watched him cautiously as he set the food on the coffee table and the clothing on the couch before spinning on his heels and heading for the door.

The pale man shook his head, his voice halting the man.

"Wait!" he practically hissed.

The masked man turned to him and spoke, voice low, soft and slightly familiar.

"Yes?"

The paler man slowly stood, taking his time in brushing imaginary dust from his purple suit before approaching him.

"I... Just want to know... what I'm doing here," he declared.

The tall man nodded, struggling to keep his mind undistracted by the site of the crime lord's bare face. Without all of the make-up, he looked surprisingly younger. His eyes had a natural dark tint around them, but that could have been attributed to anything from sleepless nights to poor nutrition. His hair was dark and fell about an inch past his ears in messy waves, dark brows drawn toward the center. His face was smiling, but the corners where his mouth naturally ended were turned down in a stern expression.

The man behind the mask smirked. The Joker was used to knowing where he was and what he was doing. Being kept in the dark, no matter how well taken care of, clearly did not sit well with him.

A voice suddenly jarred the masked man from his daze.

"Look. Are you deaf under there?" the Joker was squinting and peering up into his face questioningly.

The taller man shook his head, keeping his distance as he headed for the door. "Eat."

The disturbed man looked up at him menacingly from under dark lashes, turning his face away slightly in mistrust as he watched him exit.

"You'd better be back with answers."

* * *

Bruce smiled beneath the mask as he exited the room. Alfred was right. The man did look significantly less threatening without all of that make up. First things first, he would let him have breakfast and then they would talk.

Or…. his eyes briefly lit up as he took the secret elevator up to the first level where his manservant was just arranging his coffee on a trey beside a steaming roll stuffed with scrambled eggs and sausage.

…Why not join him…

The older man had just arranged the trey when the coffee disappeared.

"Don't worry about it Alfred, I'll take that," Bruce offered as he swiped the piping hot mug from the trey and did a 360, grasping the roll with the other hand and heading back toward the elevator.

The older man raised a brow.

"Master Wayne, it was my understanding that you would take breakfast up here."

"Yeah, but then I realized that I wanted to get started as soon as possible on this case. We've already lost an entire day yesterday waiting for him to come back to consciousness. Now, that he's conscious, I should start questioning. If we're going to find out what he was doing with that device, I've got to start probing now."

Alfred nodded, a look of concern on his features as he watched the tall man walk back into the dark elevator.

"I know you're old enough to take care of yourself but I still feel it's my duty to tell you to be careful, Sir," he smiled warmly.

The taller man nodded in appreciation.

"I've been telling you since I was a teenager, I'll be fine, Alfred, thanks," with that he disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

He found himself picking at the layers of the perfect croissant and peeling them carefully. The bread was soft and still warm, its smell pleasant. He glanced around the entire room once before focusing on the trey in front of him.

It couldn't hurt to have a bite, besides he hadn't eaten for a while.

Tentatively, he peeled a corner of the bread-like main course off before pushing it into his mouth, feeling the slightly crisp shell melt against his tongue. Almost of its own volition, his jaw began to work the soft food, his mouth salivating in response to his hunger. It was actually quite good, so good that he didn't even remember shoving the last piece into his mouth, moaning softly in content before swallowing it.

He reached for the plate lined with strawberry slices next, pinching one ruby disc between his right index and thumb before gliding it against his lips and tongue in preparation for consumption. He was so caught up with the food that he barely heard the door slide open, the man he'd greeted earlier strolling in with a cup of coffee. Just what he needed…

"I see you took to the croissant…" the masked man spoke.

"Yeah, well," Joker shrugged his shoulders, "lt was calling."

The taller man stepped toward the relaxed figure on the couch, pausing for a few seconds. The Joker made no move to allow him space on the left, so he simply took a seat on his right.

"I want the coffee," the dark purple-suited man suddenly demanded, eyeing the mug the man grasped.

"You have a drink right there," the masked man kept his tone stern.

"Well then, let's trade."

"No."

"Your coffee for my…" he picked up the glass full of orange liquid with a look of distaste, "whatever..."

"No, your body needs the vitamins if you're going to be of any use. You had quite the ordeal a few nights ago."

The Joker shook his head.

"What is this, the kids meal breakfast? I don't want juice. I want the damn coffee."

"You have a drink."

The paler man leaned back comfortably into the couch with a sigh.

"Tell you what," he started as he pushed himself back into the seat a little more, "I'll drink the juice first, but when I finish, I want some coffee."

The man in black shook his head as the other man casually tilted his head back and proceeded to guzzle the orange liquid. The masked man found himself once again studying Joker's features, eyes tracing the slight undulations his throat made as he received the fluids. He cleared his own throat.

"Let's cut to the chase. Last night, you were pulled from an alley after falling almost a story off of an office building. You were carrying something important with you… What did you do with it?"

In seconds, the glass was empty, the smiling man hooking his tongue into the smooth interior and licking the traces of juice from inside. He stretched his tongue further, making a noise of frustration as he was unable to reach the bottom of it before setting it back on the trey, his visitor sipping his own coffee as he waited for a response.

"Ohhh…. Did you say something?" he leaned closer to him.

"What did you do with the device you were carrying last night?"

The wavy-haired man shook his head.

"Ugh… what device?"

"The one you stole before falling from that building."

It was then that the soft laughter began. "Listen, I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I'm not in the mood to play games but I'm doing this the nice way. Is this enough, or do I need to put on the bat suit?"

The other man's eyes suddenly narrowed as he stretched his neck toward him, squinting sharply.

"The- No…" he shook his head as understanding gradually filled his features. "The bat- You'd better not be toying with me…"

The man in the dark suit shook his head, voice lowering into that of complete familiarity.

"No…You know who I am, Joker…" he assured him, taking a sip from his coffee.

The way the other man's eyes widened for a second almost made him wish he had a camera.

"So its you…." he leaned forward slowly just as Bruce was lowering his mug. "I didn't think you _liked_ me enough to get me a new suit."

"I don't. It was out of courtesy."

"Sure it was," he smirked. "You say you hate me now, but soon all of your friends will be calling me Uncle Jack…" he surmised.

He shook the shock from his mind, suddenly gesturing toward the man's mug.

"Batman or not," his voice became dangerously even, "All I know is that I need some coffee…" he waved his hand for emphasis, "then we'll talk."

The businessman nodded slowly. Before he could extend the mug toward him, the wild man rushed forward in one swift but calm motion, Bruce's left hand halted in mid air as he waited for him to strike, the Joker surprising him by simply stretching his neck and putting his lips to the mug. His eyes were heavily lidded as he dragged his tongue across the rim.

The short-haired man swallowed, unsure of his next move.

The Joker pushed down a little, Bruce taking the hint and tilting it.

The long-haired man never imagined he'd ever find himself in his archenemy's company clean, comfortable and sitting on his couch drinking his coffee. It hadn't occurred to him that things could get so exciting so quickly. The thought of being so close to batman was amusing, but the thought of sharing a coffee with him was just plain exhilarating. It was something he'd never tried before and oh how he loved new things…

Cautiously, Bruce tilted the mug, trying to hide his disgust as the pale man took three large gulps. He had begun to lower it carefully when the dark-eyed man shook his head, voice breathy.

"More…"

Bruce stiffened. "This was my drink, remember?"

Joker smiled a smile that just looked like trouble. "I know," he swallowed. "We both know its _mine_ now." He kept his gaze locked with his foe's, breaths heavy as he took several more gulps of the steaming contents. "We both know you think I'm a monster which would make drinking after me out of the question. I know you can't stand the thought of me using your dishes which is funny because despite what you think, I take care of myself."

"That would explain the rings around your eyes that don't come off with soap and water…"

"No that's the result of-… never mind," he rolled his neck before turning his attention back to his foe.

Batman kept his reserve as the madman continued.

"So, I guess it bothers you that I put my mouth on your cup, doesn't it…"

The short-haired man was silent.

"You worry too much. You don't see me jumping back like _you_ have cooties," he admit as he licked the rim, eyes appearing to glaze over. "I know you're worried, but stop. I don't bite everyone I meet. You'll see. In a few days…. you'll be comfortable with me."

Bruce tilted the mug quickly, forcing him to drink in an attempt to distract him.

"In a few days, you'll be back in Arkham Asylum."

Soon the only sound in the room was the disturbed man's frantic slurping, his mouth making a loud smacking noise as he pulled away. With a slight sway, Joker put some distance between them, licking his lips and settling back down into the couch. His smile favored his left side as he scooted back into the plush upholstery, turning toward him before adding quietly, "In a few days, you won't want me to leave."


	2. Vanilla

That was it…

Although he was certain the Joker hadn't suspected it, he'd unnerved him completely. Everything about the man from his mannerisms to his choice of words was just too… off. And if there was one thing that Bruce was protective of, it was his personal space, a concept that seemed all but unknown to the crime lord who had no problem getting in his face for nothing more than the sheer hell of it.

Nothing that man ever did made sense to him and he prayed to God that it never did.

He expected Alfred's look of surprise as he stepped out onto the main floor once again, sooner than anticipated, holding his mug with a slight distance.

"Sir, are you allri-"

"I just need a break from him. I'll work on him after the meeting…"

"But Sir, you were only in there for about ten minutes."

"I know, Alfred. I knew it'd be harder simply dealing with him on a humane level. Beating the information out of him would take less time, but I made a promise to the commissioner that I'd try this approach. The Joker has been calmer these past few months. I don't want to risk undoing whatever progress they seem to have made at Arkham."

"If you need the bat suit, it's ready."

"Hopefully, it doesn't come to that."

The older man sighed.

"The man is crazy, you know."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that."

"If there's a problem, don't hesitate to defend yourself, Sir."

"I know, but ever since the doctors and psychiatrists at Arkham suggested a passive approach, I've had to be more careful in my dealings with him. Normally, I'd beat the shit out of him whether he gave me a reason to or not just to subdue him."

Alfred smiled. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." he turned back to his duties before having a realization. "Oh, by the way, Sir I had your meeting pushed back to 3p.m."

Bruce half turned as he peeled off the simple black mask he'd acquired during a masquerade a few years back, setting it on a nearby table, Alfred watching him questioningly.

"Are you sure he hasn't recognized you?"

The younger man nodded. "He has no idea he's talking to Bruce Wayne. I think he's somehow amused with the fact that he's interacting with batman without the bat suit."

The older man chuckled.

"Well, that'll keep his mind occupied for a while, I bet," he supposed.

"I'm sure it will…" Bruce declared, the corners of his mouth turning up into the boyish smile that the older man hadn't seen in a while. Alfred smiled in response.

"Ah, you're going to have a field day getting information out of that nut job…"

"Indeed I am. I'm gonna go catch a shower while I still have time."

"Didn't you take one this morning?"

The younger man laughed softly. "Just being in his presence makes me want another one.." with that he continued on past him.

* * *

The meeting had gone just about as well as it could have. He'd caught himself staring into space on more than one occasion, thoughts wandering to the monster in his basement. Only the Joker had the answers to his questions, questions that he had to somehow coax him into answering without punching him. Half of the meeting he'd been wondering just what the man could possibly be doing. He had left him with little else but a fresh cup of coffee and a blank screen. Was he bored? Was he wondering about his return? He was actually quite anxious to get back to the questioning rather than sit amongst a half dozen well-dressed and snobby workaholics and listen to another one of their immaculate and lengthy reports.

Secretly having the Joker in his basement was like leaving a new toy at home while you were at school. You thought about it often between classes and lunch, imagining yourself getting back home as quick as you could to figure it out.

By the time the meeting had ended, his curiosity was on fire. Alfred had forwarded some information regarding the cop's search for the device, but so far nothing had turned up. How the Joker had managed to hide a device about the size of a small basketball on an empty roof was beyond knowledge. Having secretly abducted him, he was anxious to interact with the man on a civil level, his mind squashing the feeling of unease that occasionally crept up on him. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but nothing could have prepared him for their second encounter.

According to the files from Arkham, the man was generally more agreeable after consuming particularly sweet things, his favorites being desserts. Knowing that, he'd put on his mask once more and strolled into the basement cell with confidence, balancing the small trey with one hand. He would see if he could get him to talk.

The idea was entirely too simple. It couldn't be that easy, he concluded. Still, it was the least violent option and worth a try.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed a button on the wall and the heavy iron cell door swung open. He was surprised to see him still sitting on the couch where he'd left him.

* * *

Upon his entry, the man had merely twitched, head cocked and eyes fixed to a spot on the floor, blinking slowly. After several moments he lifted his head, seeming to come to his senses as his mind released him from whatever mental prison he'd been dawdling in for the past few hours. His smile returned as he registered the man's presence.

"Ahhh, back again?" he beamed as his foe set the plate down in front of him. The Joker's eyes brightened up as he immediately picked up the silver spoon beside it in a mockery of etiquette before slowly curving it down into the cake. It was several layers of a white cake topped with a buttery cream. The soft dessert parted easily as he scooped up a small bite. He opened his mouth to receive it, tongue testing the bottom of the cold spoon before his lips closed over it. Almost immediately, his eyes lit up as the cake slid into his mouth. He pulled the silver spoon from his mouth slowly, tongue pressing it up into his palette and slipping it around his taste buds, all the while his gaze fixed on Bruce. After much delay, he swallowed it, his tongue peeking out to trace the vermillion border around his lips in approval.

"Mmmmm …" he breathed. "You sure know your desserts, Bats.."

Bruce nodded.

The second bite forced the Joker to close his eyes with a sigh, breath quickening as the sweet taste flooded his senses, the cream melting on contact. It was pure heaven… so much so that for the first time he could recall, when it came to the last piece, he offered to share it.

"Bats…." he shook his head. "C'mere…" he beckoned. "Try this…"

"If you'll answer my question," the stern man shot back.

The other man rolled his eyes before nodding.

Reluctantly, Bruce reached for the plate when the insane man shook his head.

"No, allow me," he offered as he spooned up another neat slice and then slowly extended his hand toward him. "Open up."

In the seconds allotted him to think, he debated on refusing, leaving or harshly declining, his mouth tightening as soon as the spoon touched his stern lips. He watched the Joker cautiously, waiting for him to perhaps strike in an attempt to escape. Instead, the man's smile widened.

"Have some," he offered. Still, Bruce's mouth was shut tight. The Joker prodded once more before continuing. "What harm is there?" he leaned forward. "C'mon. I'll tell you something you want to know if you'll indulge me…"

Bruce took a deep breath as he cautiously opened his mouth to speak. He didn't want this to become an annoying habit. He would not submit to the man's every whim as a means of information retrieval lest he kept it harmless. He would try it once and see if the other man would keep to his word. He had to tell himself over and over in his mind that he was doing this for a higher purpose.

"You can tell me without- gah..!" his words were cut short as the long-haired man quickly slipped the spoonful of dessert into his mouth with a chuckle.

"Oh… Shhh…" The Joker assured him. "I'm just asking you to try it, nothing more."

Bruce's eyes were shooting daggers at the man as he carefully removed the spoon. He swallowed it quickly, the Joker's eyes suddenly darted to the small mark of cream that clung to the left corner of the man's mouth as he pulled the spoon back and then set it on the empty plate. He then turned to him, unable to tear his eyes away from the excess.

Without a word, he crawled toward him, movements slow so as not to alarm him.

Bruce cleared his throat as the man unexpectedly came closer still. He forced himself to stay calm, not to scramble away from him in revulsion. He couldn't afford to show any weakness or fear. No matter what, he knew that he was in control.

His guard was up as he could feel the man's breath on his face as he turned to him fully, the other man's pale hand holding on to the arm rest to his right so that he could face him.

The Joker cocked his head, mouth coming closer and closer to his own when he was no longer comfortable with his proximity, turning his face away slightly. The madman had a habit of getting close to him so that he could whisper something absurd to him whenever he lowered his voice. Only, he was coming even closer and still hadn't paused to speak.

"What are you doing…" Bruce questioned, dark voice carrying the hint of agitation.

The wavy-haired man broke the silence, his crabby voice soft.

"Getting at that last piece that didn't make it into your mouth. Relax…"

Before Bruce could protest, he felt a hot wet tongue pressing against the crease in the corner of his mouth . His nerves got the best of him as he flinched, eyes wide in shock as he forced himself to keep the bile down. The tongue slid back down, barely touching his bottom lip before being withdrawn. The contact lasted all of three seconds, but it was still enough time for the color of anger to come rushing to his face. He was just imagining delivering a swift blow to the criminal when he felt the warm breath in his ear.

"Listen carefully and hold still while I tell you," he whispered.

"I'm listening," Bruce assured him, fighting the urge to rush to the nearest bathroom and gargle with alcohol.

The Joker leaned into him a little as he spoke.

"I'll tell you this much. The device was scattered into several pieces, all of which are tucked away safely in several different locations. So stop looking for the whole thing, you'll never find it that way.."

Bruce turned toward him quickly, realizing his mistake as the Joker's mouth brushed against his own. He cleared his throat as the other man didn't seem to mind at all, his lips rubbing against his as he spoke.

"If you play it my way and bring me some more cake tomorrow, we'll have a talk about the whereabouts of the first piece. Got it?"

The businessman forced a stoic expression, his posture the epitome of control regardless of the fact that his insides were turning… Disgusting as the encounter was, it didn't require him to exhaust himself throwing punches and he'd managed to get a smidgeon of information out of him. Any little bit was useful. He needed to alert the commissioner right away…

Without another word he lifted his hands to the pale man's shoulders, pushing him back with a glare.

"Don't do that again," he warned as the man watched him.

He folded his arms.

"You know, I don't understand why you're so upset," he concluded.

"You wouldn't."

"You're paranoid. It's only flesh. I licked a little cream off of you, nothing more. Now, did I in any way try to hurt you?" his tone was deceptively inquisitive in mock innocence.

"The next time there's something on me, tell me. Don't help yourself to it."

The Joker groaned.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Tell me how did you disassemble the device?"

One pale hand came up, smoothing a few dark strands away from the pasty complexion.

"Are you… afraid of being touched by _me_?"

"I want to know how you planned to reassemble it."

"I like how you avoid my questions, but expect me to answer yours. Answer me firssst," he hissed with agitation.

"What you're asking is irrelevant. Now-"

"Liar liar, pants on _fire_…." he sang playfully, tossing his head from side to side before focusing his attention back on the other man. "I know deep down you're curious. How could you not be?"

"All right. What do you think I'm curious about then, Joker?"

"What goes on…" he lifted his right hand, index tapping his temple thrice, "up here…"

Bruce found himself at a loss for words, expecting the man to simply spit some psychotic nonsense at him. On the contrary, he was right. Ever since the unpredictable man had shown up in Gotham, he'd be wrecking his brain trying to keep him in check, anticipate his moves. For the past year, being on the Joker's trail had been frustrating.

"How about," the smiling man leaned forward, "we play a little game of bat facts. I'll tell you what I'm thinking and if you admit that I'm right, I'll….in turn… answer _any_ one question you ask when I'm done."

The other man glanced down at his watch.

"Don't worry," Joker smirked as he leaned into the corner of the couch, looking quite comfortable as he pulled his right leg up a little, his left planted on the carpet. "Shouldn't take too long.."

Bruce relaxed back into his corner of the couch a little more as he forced himself to be open. He was no psychiatrist, but often times he wondered if it was as hard as they made it seem. He could give it a try..

"Let's hear it then.."

"Okay," the Joker settled down and turned a little to face him. "Right now, I'm wondering what possessed you to put yourself in a suit," he locked his hands before himself, pensively. Bruce gave no response, keeping his features stern. "Not that it's a bad look, no no no… I still think it suits you…" he chuckled. "Get it? Suits you?"

"Have anything else to add?" the vigilante questioned without the slightest hint of amusement.

"From the look of that watch, I'd say you were doing well for yourself, despite your night job. Heh," he took note at how his foe's eyes averted to his accessory quickly. "I think you spend your days in solitude because your secret little night life leaves no room to be social."

Bruce made it a point to hold the criminal's gaze. He would offer him little encouragement into his conjectures.

The Joker continued, "I'm also wondering," he tapped his index fingers together in thought, "..how bored you've gotten fucking skinny, whiny, needy spoiled girls that hold no fascination for you. You wanna know what I think? Of course you do. I think that you're finally ready to try something new…"

"If you're suggesting that I-"

"Hey, shh.. Listen to me. I think you're looking for some excitement, no matter the cost. Only problem is, you've looked everywhere but the most _obvious_. Am I right?"

There was silence.

A cloud of agitation suddenly misted over the pale man's features, his hands falling to his lap.

"I asked you a question. Am… I_… right_?"

"N-."

"Ah, before you lie to me I want you to fall back on all those wonderfully _righteous_ rules of yours. I want you to think of all of the virtues you hold so close and so dear to your system of trust… and honor…. and then tell me …is it really worth lying about it to someone who doesn't even care?"

The jolly fugitive licked his lips, making a disturbingly wet noise as the unyieldingly stern figure before him spoke.

"Fine," Bruce raised a brow. "Batman doesn't need a social life. The safety of Gotham's citizens far exceeds frivolous pleasure."

The criminal's smile widened even further. "See. I can tell…I'm not stupid."

"Now," Bruce began, "Its my turn. Answer my question."

"Which is?"

"What did you do with the pieces of the device?"

The Joker rolled his shoulders in habit before leaning back into the couch.

"I can't answer that one."

"Why not." Bruce's voice was dangerously even.

"Because that question requires multiple answers, which I can't give you. Ask me something else."

"Where is the first piece.."

The calm criminal smoothed a few strands out of his face before answering a matter of factly, "It's down town. There. I'm a man of my word.."

"It'd better be," he warned as he slowly stood, keeping the man in his line of sight.

"It is. I know you'll look for it, but you wont find it unless I lead you to it. Do you know how many buildings there are downtown?" he smiled wide.

Bruce spun his heels, leaving without a backward glance.


	3. Strawberry Shortcake

…

Alfred couldn't help but raise a brow as his employer hurried past him and straight to the bathroom, grabbing the nearest navy towel and soaking it with rubbing alcohol before wiping the corner of his mouth roughly.

The old man turned from arranging the items on his dresser with a look of concern.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" he questioned. The younger man threw the towel into a nearby hamper before grabbing a bottle of Listerine, twisting the cap off and pouring a few ounces into his mouth. He swished it around vigorously for several seconds before spewing the blue liquid into the white sink. Satisfied, he turned to the man that was standing in the doorway looking quite confused.

Perhaps he was going too far. Alfred had pulled the Joker's medical files for him and there was little biologically wrong with him except the coffee-stained teeth and terrible sense of humor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a look of embarrassment frozen on his handsome features.

"I'm fine," he quickly assured the man, his tone halting any further inquiry.

"Alright then…" the older man nodded, watching him a second longer before turning back to his duties.

"I've got to meet Gordon, tonight," he explained. "It seems all of his men are expecting to find the device intact."

Unable to see the problem, the older man spoke, "Well, that's what they _should_ be doing, isn't it?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "They can't. Not when the bastard took it apart and hid the pieces, which just makes the job of finding it harder."

The older man nodded, with a somber look.

"I see. Lucky I filled the bat mobile's tank then."

"Thanks," Bruce smiled in appreciation.

* * *

Tonight was the coolest in weeks, the commissioner noted as he tugged the lapels of his black jacket closer together.

Gordon had finally gotten a moment to himself as he stepped onto his back porch, his wife upstairs tucking their children in. Hands in his pockets, he looked up at the cloudy night sky. The trees looked menacing against the blue-black sky, leaves rustling in the breeze. Various thoughts of the day's events ran through his mind as he inhaled deep. It was then that his detective instincts alerted him to the figure waiting in the shadows to his left, observing him. He looked up at the looming presence with relief.

"What's going on.." he watched him.

"Tell your men that they're looking for the wrong thing," the deep voice advised. "The Joker split the device into several pieces all over the city."

The older man sighed.

"Great…." his tone was sarcastic as he shook his head. "Do you have any idea where in the city?"

The darkly clad figure in the corner remained stoic. "I'm working on it," he explained. The only clue I have is that the first piece is downtown."

"Excellent. We need to find this thing soon before the situation gets any worse. I'll tell them right away," he assured him, moving to go back into his house. He half-turned, looking up at the vigilante once more. "By the way, how is The Joker?" he inquired.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he fought between telling the man the truth or keeping him guessing. The words rolled off his tongue before he could stop them.

"Up to his usual games. Arkham will get him back when I'm done."

The older man nodded in approval. "Do whatever you must to get him to talk. We've only got about a month before the device has to be in order." With that he turned away from him, hurrying inside to make the necessary call. The guys weren't going to like this.

Following his brief meeting, Batman spent a few hours combing the building the Joker had fallen from a few nights ago with no result. That became the routine for the next week and a half, returning night after night with nothing to show for all of his time. If only Gotham's citizens knew the effort of his determination.

It was frustrating to look into the Joker's smiling face every night, knowing that with each passing day, he was getting closer and closer to asking him for help. That was something he dreaded to even consider doing.

Damn the Joker. Bruce grit his teeth. Perhaps the man was right. Maybe he wouldn't find it unless he let him show him.

After the thirteenth night of fruitless searches, he'd decided it was time to get things moving.

* * *

Alfred had stopped him on the way down to the basement that day, why he wasn't quite sure.

"A word of advice, Master Wayne."

The younger man turned to his servant with a genuine look of curiosity as he pushed the black mask against his face between his eyes, pulling the strings back on either side to fasten them behind his head.

"Yeah?"

"I know this past week has been pretty frustrating but I want to caution you to leave your personal feelings behind when dealing with that man."

The younger man's brows drew down in confusion at the warning. Alfred had fairly formidable premonitions at the best of times and it was generally wise to take his advice. Before he could ask, the older man continued, "I know its been a daily burden on you interacting with him, but for your sake, you must keep Batman separate from Bruce Wayne. Never merge the two."

The dark-haired man nodded in thought, his grayish blue eyes cast down.

"I know what you mean, Alfred," he looked away with a slight expression of guilt. "I want to feel sorry for him as a person, but as Batman there are times that I just want to take vengeance on him for his crimes… for hurting those I cared about…" his gaze was lost in thought. "I guess that's why I leave the crime-fighting to Batman and the finances to Bruce," he nodded to himself.

"That's the way it should be."

Bruce smiled softly.  
"What do you think would happen if they became one person?"

The older man sighed.

"Mistakes would be made," he admit.

Bruce paused for a moment.

"I'd have to agree. It's been hectic, but even though its slight, the change is there. Its been over a week and he hasn't tried to kill me. I guess in a twisted way, he's been better. Do you think it'd be a bad idea on my part to try to see the human in him and not the monster?"

Alfred's silver brows drew down in confusion. It was a tough call.

"As long as you don't get lost in his world," he concluded. "He may be physically human, but remember what he is mentally."

Bruce nodded, refusing to alarm the other man with unusual questions as he continued his own thoughts in silence.

The Joker was crazy, there was no denying that, yet the man seemed so adept at reading and understanding him with little help. They'd exchanged words a few times with little result, each meeting the man giving him that look that made him want to fall back. It was a look he recalled that was shot up at him from beneath dark lashes, the left side of the man's mouth turned up into a tentative smile, lips parted. The man would gaze at him like that sometimes for several moments.

What bothered him was the fact that the expression didn't hold an inkling of anger or even mistrust behind it. He almost wished it did for that would have been predictable. It wasn't a look spawned from any form of indignation. It was worse. It was understanding. It was a deep-rooted connection laced with a hint of fixation. As tempting as it was to explore it, he would just have to try his best to ignore it for now.

Bruce's expression was serious as he headed down to his cell. For the first time he began to wonder. What if their worlds really weren't as far apart as everyone would have him believe…

* * *

In his own mind, the wealthy man knew that as Batman he would never give the Joker what he wanted, but perhaps Bruce Wayne might. Every night he confronted the Joker, he realized that he was neither Batman nor Bruce. As Alfred had suspected, when he put on that masquerade mask, he became something derived from the both of them. He was a man yearning to do the right thing, a man refusing to lose hope in good while quietly losing hope in himself.

About several moments after stepping off of the elevator, Bruce found himself sitting in a new chair he'd dragged in opposite of the couch, the coffee table set in the middle. . He was almost alarmed to find the cell empty until a noise behind the couch calmed him. He looked over at the narrow door behind the couch as it swung open. The Joker was just emerging from the spacious restroom connected to his cell after a mid-day shower and was in the process of adjusting his suit-jacket when he spotted his anticipated visitor.

"Mmm… hello there…" his eyes immediately went from dazed to fixed.

"We need to talk."

The dark-eyed man tilted his head back.

"Ahh… I thought, you'd never ask.." his smile seemed distant as he swaggered over to him, taking a seat across from him.

"It's not an offer. I came here because I need answers."

"I know. And if you want them, we do this _my_ way."

Bruce bit back a curse of frustration as the wavy-haired man took a seat across from him, unhurried.

"First rule is," the Joker's gaze travelled up and down the well-dressed figure seated before him as he declared, "there are no rules." He smiled childishly. "I think that's pretty fair, eh?"

The blue-eyed man watched him cautiously.

"So, before we get started, I have a request."

"And that would be?"

"Let's talk first."

Bruce's shoulders sagged in annoyance. Sure talking was harmless, but meaningless small-talk would amount to nothing pertaining to his current mission.

"About?" he tried to hide the impatience in his voice.

"Anything except the device. If you can hold a conversation with me for at least an hour, then we'll talk about it."

There was a long moment of silence before the Joker's lips suddenly parted, tongue darting out to moisten them as Bruce forced his own features into a cold glare.

"I miss those little chats over coffee…" he shook his head with suppressed excitement as he looked down at the strawberry shortcake centered on his plate, beside nothing other than a cup of coffee. He looked back up to his foe with a smile that was actually innocent, noting the man's unease. He spoke suddenly, in between a mouthful of cake, voice just as casual as if he were addressing an old friend. "You know, its only natural to doubt everything you know, because…. I'm not the way they all say I am," he stated, pausing to swallow.

The other man grunted.

"You need help," he declared.

The Joker cocked his head toward his right shoulder, shrugging it sluggishly as if to say so what. Without another glance, he finished the cake, licking the plate clean before washing the dessert down with a few gulps of coffee. After dumping the empty dish back onto the coffee table he sighed. Batman refused to speak, simply watching the criminal.

The Joker opened his mouth a few times as though he would speak, instead closing it as several very intense expressions took turns on his face.

At one point he had turned his head to the left and watched him out of the corners of his eyes, his right hand twitching against the arm rest. Bruce was tempted to ask a question just to break the silence when the disturbed man inhaled a very deep and relaxed breath before his voice pierced the air.

There was little volume behind the words, his tone carrying an inkling of something akin to fascination, but somehow slightly darker.

"Look...at.. you..."

Bruce waited cautiously for him to continue, crease forming between his brows behind his mask.

"After all of this time, you finally get me up here and what's this? You don't even know what to say to me..."

Bruce sighed.

"I _have _nothing to say to you," he dead-panned.

The pale man giggled, gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth in a bashful fashion that was kind of endearing.

"That's a lie. I know you have questions for me. Perhaps you're just afraid to ask."

Bruce simply stared at the crazy man.

"There's nothing about you that I need to know that I don't already."

The Joker chuckled, standing suddenly, Bruce watching his every move.

"Ohh.. I don't think so…" he guessed. "For instance," he said cheerfully as he walked around the coffee table to stand before his nemesis. "You need to know why I'm standing up…and…" he flashed him a quaint smile "…you need to know why I'm doing _this_…." he declared as he leaned down a little, reaching forward, gloved hand tracing the man's jaw.

The first touch sent a wave of revulsion sparking through him as his entire body stiffened as he tried to remained calm.

"I felt that," The Joker started as he shook his head solemnly. "You get so……" he looked up in thought before settling on the right adjective, "You get so cold when I touch you," he balled his fists up, shivering once for emphasis.

Bruce grit his teeth as the man stood there and continued. "I've been good to you for the past few years. Despite what you may be thinking, I've led you on some good chases, given you a purpose and you still can't even accept me."

The younger man clenched his fists.

"I don't have to accept you. That's your inmate's problems."

"C'mon," the fair-skinned man smiled wider, thumb gliding across the other man's lower lip. "We're not fighting today," his eyes lit up and for the first time, the man known to the world as Bruce felt his heart beat increase at the sight. He took a moment to study him as an uncomfortable silence ensued. The Joker carefully traced the silver border lining the black mask the man wore , eyes never leaving the ones that glared at him. Between the eyes, the mask trailed down in a triangular end, covering his nose in the fashion of the bat suit. He traced the intriguing mask a moment longer before drawing his hand back.

Casually, he backed away, eyes glazed over almost as if he were lost in thought during the few motions he'd made as he sat back down in the chair opposite him. He lowered himself into the plush upholstery and sank back into it, his eyes glued to the figure before him.

He rolled his head back once with a groan, eyes fluttering as his right arm rubbed the back of his neck before falling to his side. It seemed to take him forever to get comfortable as he rolled his shoulders and adjusted himself to the point that he was on the verge of slouching. Bruce refused to avert his gaze from the other man's own, all the while pondering deeply the meaning to his every twitch.

The Joker simply watched him, the whites of his eyes bright against the faint circles framing them, the corners of his mouth creased into a simple smile. He adjusted his slouch once more to favor his left side, right shoulder jutting forward a little and eyes narrowing further in what could only be described as a slightly coy smirk.

"Now I don't know what to say…"

"Good. I'll make it simple for you. Tell me about that night you fell. Tell me what you did with those pieces or you can go back to Arkham at once."

The disturbed man bore down on the arm rests to sit himself up straighter, mouth hanging agape.

"Leave? Why would I want to leave after finally getting your attention? Ha! You must be kidding. Who in their right mind would leave you once they've caught you. Do you know what you are?"

Bruce refused to answer.

"You're like a firefly. I spend all night watching you, getting closer and closer to that strange light I want so much to see and when you're finally in reach, the light goes out."

Bruce raised a brow. "That's what you want"

The other man shook his head quickly. "Oh of course not. I want to see you burn… the way I do..." his smile softened as he stood once again, widening his walk just before coming to rest over the other man's form and straddling him. Bruce seemed uncomfortable, more so when the man rested his weight onto him. He leaned forward until his enemy was close enough to feel his breath across his face.

Bruce took note of the faint sugary scent of the cake the man had consumed earlier. His breath was warm but it wasn't unpleasant at all actually, quite different from what he would have imagined.

"I know you're tired of looking, so take my offer…" he suggested.

"You haven't made one," Bruce declared.

"Oh? Really…." The Joker tilted his head.

For the first time since their first meeting, the haphazardly scarred mouth found his stern lips, testing them gently. Bruce gave no response as he kept his strict posture, lips pressed together tightly against the assault, wishing he could be anywhere but there. If he had any doubt about the criminal's sexuality, it was gone now. It eased him slightly to know that at least the other man wasn't so much the aggressor…

The Joker pulled back just to see his expression, amused by the restraint he found.

"C'mon…" the madman persisted. "This is supposed to be fun…" his right hand sifted back into Bruce's dark locks, movements so uncharacteristically gentle, the vigilante thought for certain that he was upstairs in his bed, having a nightmare.

The Joker sat back with a sigh, head dropping to his chest.

"There's something there…" he observed. "But you're too scared to embrace it…"

Batman grunted in annoyance.

"You're seeing only what you want to."

The Joker smiled, lifting his gaze.

"You keep lying to yourself.."

Bruce felt the anger boiling within him as he watched the man.

"You're responsible for the death of people very important to me. That's something I can never forget."

The Joker frowned quickly.

Suddenly, the man lifted his hands to cup his face, a look of utter sincerity plastered to his features.

"I can make it up to you, if you let me.." he offered.

The other man shook his head.

"No. And don't you _ever_ fool yourself into thinking that you ever could."

The Joker raised a brow.

"So much anger…" he noted aloud. "Do you think your anger will solve everything?"

Bruce spoke through clenched teeth.

"Do you think that violence solves everything?"

The smiling fugitive tilted his gaze.

"No. It just makes things more fun…"

Bruce smirked.

"In that case, you and I are going to have a lot of _fun_ after I find those pieces, then."

The Joker made a strained noise.

"Let's have some fun _now_…"

"No."

"I know what you're thinking," he breathed. "You want to hit me, because you're used to the violence. But you have to face the facts. Who's gonna know? After all, you're masked… It'll be our little secret.. I wont tell them that you're afraid…"

"I don't fear you."

"Mmmm…Good," The Joker sighed, voice rough as he continued, "because I've got a little challenge for you…" he spoke through clenched teeth, struggling to suppress his excitement.

Bruce swallowed as he listened to the man.

"I think if you put your preconceived notions aside long enough to open those big ears… You'll get the message."

"What message.." Bruce found himself out of breath.

The Joker groaned. "Just hold on to yourself, Bats. I'm going to kiss you and I want you to tell me based on your impeccable judgment whether or not I mean it..or I'm joking."

Bruce's eyes narrowed as Joker added, "Oh… and if you lie to me, you can forget about getting the device."

"You can forget about-" his words were interrupted as Joker carefully nudged his lower lip against the stern man's upper lip with a tender amount of pressure. Bruce turned his face away with mixed feelings, hands coming up almost frantically. The Joker grabbed both of his hands and pinned them back to the couch-chair.

"Stop fighting me…" The Joker raised a brow. He leaned closer again, mouth seeking his enemy's. The pale man repeated the action a second and then a third time.

Bruce was about to turn away when the man straddling him closed the gap completely. The kiss was rough at first before it softened. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but found himself at a loss for words. The mouth against his own was definitely skilled. The kiss was slow and sensual, two adjectives he'd never thought could describe his prisoner. He expected his movements to be as disjointed as his mind, surprised completely by the gentleness of the contact. His eyes suddenly became heavy as he closed them. The Joker's touch was almost hypnotic as he claimed his mouth repeatedly. Towards the end, the madman had moaned, the vibration lighting a spark in Bruce's nether regions as he felt himself begin to harden.

That was it. This contact was now dangerous to his mission. He couldn't afford to be lenient any longer. As far as he was concerned, things had gone far enough...

He ripped his mouth away in protest, the wavy-haired man making a noise of frustration. Bruce's eyes narrowed. He'd had enough of his games and he'd be damned to let this man try to seduce him in his own house.

With a grunt, he pushed his rival back, the Joker grabbing him by the tie and bringing him down atop him as he landed on the carpet. Straddling him, Bruce brought his right fist to a halt in mid swing, watching the man's dazed expression as he held back.

After several seconds, the criminal smiled. "Well go ahead and do it…" he beckoned. "Hit me," he laughed, "even though we both know who you're _really_ angry with, Bats…"

Bruce found his hands tangled in the lapels of the man's jacket as he lifted him a few inches off of the ground only to slam him back down.

"Tell me what I want to know!" he practically roared at the calm figure beneath him.

"I don't know about what _you_ want to know…" The Joker sighed. "But I know what I just felt.." he lowered his voice.

Angrily, Bruce slammed him back into the floor once more. "Where is the device!" he yelled before pausing, breaths heavy.

His prisoner swallowed. "Now that I know that you know that I wasn't joking…heh…I think I _will_ tell you."

His grip on the man loosened as he waited.

The dark-eyed man cleared his throat. "The first piece is taped under a public bench on 5th ave. Happy searching…"

With a sigh of relief, Bruce released the man and stood. He wasted no time in hurrying toward the exit, leaving the man panting on the floor dazedly.


	4. A Little Chocolate

There had been a quiet celebration that evening when Commissioner Gordon had returned to the office, piece of the device in his possession. A few pats on the back followed as the other officers smiled in hope. Although a few of them refused to believe it, others were convinced that Batman had played some part in the search and likely the recovery of the piece belonging to the expensive equipment that they were trying so desperately to find before the end of the month. Unlike their previous cases of stolen equipment, this crime could offset a pending compromise with an adjacent district if it wasn't recovered in the time allotted. Everyone knew that the situation was more serious than they let the public believe.

A major weapon that didn't even belong in Gotham was set to be transported back to their neighboring district only a month following the night it went missing. The fact that an experimental weapon that Gotham's scientists had borrowed went missing at the hands of the most unstable criminal they knew was like a nightmare. Gordon knew that he'd had to think of something fast in order to quell a panic, assigning the only person he knew could likely find it. Regardless of regulations, he'd secretly employed Batman assuring the other officers that everything was being done to recover it safely by the department. He was certain than most of the officers believed him, but amongst the half dozen smiling faces, one remained strict.

Gordon nodded at the man in acknowledgment recalling his name was Officer Jacobs.

The taller man leaned against the building's exit, arms crossed over his large barrel chest as his co-workers took turns questioning the commissioner. Jacobs frowned, eyes darkened by the shadow of his uniform's hat. He'd been through the first commissioner's strict rule before his very violent and tragic death. Gordon may have had some tricks up his sleeve and proved himself worthy of praise, but in his own honest opinion, the man was just too soft.

Not only that, but every time he was questioned him, he'd denied working with Batman, a declaration that no matter how many times he heard it, something in him refused to believe. Something was definitely going on behind department rules that the former commissioner would never have approved of. There was enough corruption knowingly going on behind closed doors already that he'd be a fool to sit back and let himself become a part of it. He longed to expose the truth. Unfortunately, the mysterious character known to Gotham as Batman was a hard man to find. Catching him was like trying to pin down a blanket of smoke with a needle. It would inevitably slip through your fingers without a trace. In all honesty, the man was like a specter. It was highly unlikely that you'd have an audience with him unless he wanted you to.

* * *

Motivated by his first success, Bruce had spent half of the following night trying to coax more information out of his reluctant captive to no avail. Frustrating as it was, the cheerful crime lord was intent on drawing out his game.

As a result, the next morning Bruce found himself unwilling to part with his bed. He had never slept so hard in his entire life prior to acquiring his new persona. His head was heavy, mouth parted and eyes shut tight. He was just in the middle of another wood-sawing snore when an unpleasant brightness assaulted his eyes, lightening the black to red-orange behind his eyelids. He rolled onto his right side, away from the window as Alfred unsympathetically parted the drapes quickly. The sound of the inner rings along the rod were like nails on a chalkboard as they screeched.

Bruce moaned something unintelligible in his drowsy protest, left arm reaching forward to grab a pillow to hide his tired eyes.

"God-damn it, Alfred…. It's early…" he mumbled.

The older man couldn't keep the smile from his face as the scenario brought back memories of his master in his youth. There had been many mornings when the young heir had to be practically dragged from his very comfortable bed in preparation for school. He'd hoped the busy man would have out grown the need to keep himself up late by the time he hit his early thirties. He was obviously wrong.

He cleared his throat as he approached the figure lying tangled in the vanilla sheets. Without hesitation, he spoke annoyingly loud and clear.

"Rise and shine, Master Wayne."

The younger man sighed. A muffled voice trailed out from beneath the fluffy pillow. "Ten more minutes…"

Alfred shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to just let you lie there, I recall you promising to give The Joker his special drink this morning, seeing as how you didn't do it last night."

Bruce groaned as he ungracefully rolled onto his back, summoning the energy to pull himself to a sitting position.

"Special drink?" he questioned, eyes squinting against the sun-light that poured into the room.

Alfred leaned forward. "Yes, Sir. The drink you put his meds in."

The young man rolled his eyes before swinging his pajama clad legs over the edge of the bed. That's right. He'd been secretly slipping the man pain-killers and antibiotics in his afternoon drink, but seeing as how tired he'd been the previous night, he'd decided to give it to him first thing. He nodded as he stood and stretched.

"You're right. That reminds me. I should check his bandages too."

Alfred smiled, feeling accomplished at the site of the younger man now fully awake.

"I'll prepare the treys for you to take down."

* * *

To his surprise, when he opened the cell door that afternoon, he was greeted with the sound of music. A soft classical number was tapping away faintly from the digital radio station the television was set to. He raised a brow as he looked around the room. The bathroom door in the corner was slightly ajar, the sound of running water faint. He could only assume that the man was occupied in there. Slightly miffed, he set the man's meal on the coffee table in routine along with a small bag of medical supplies. The water abruptly stopped followed by a little shuffling. Bruce thought nothing of it when an odd noise escaped the adjacent room.

Was he alright in there? Almost instantly, he began picturing a dozen negative scenes, each one resulting in the man either breaking something or hurting himself. He hadn't been too anxious to interrupt him, noting how every time he checked the room, all appeared fine.

He heard a whispered curse followed by a growl and his brows drew down warily as he stood. What the hell was he doing in there? Perhaps he should check to make sure the man wasn't messing with the wound on his left arm, or worse, hurting himself. After a moment of deliberation, he made his way around the couch and to the adjoining room. He quietly pushed the door back, biting his lip was all he could do to keep from laughing at the scene before him.

The Joker had apparently been trying to remove the gauze his rival had secured around his wound. His suit jacket and vest were lying on the floor, dress shirt hanging off of his right shoulder, right hand wrestling with the medical tape on the naked skin of his left arm with a look of absolute determination on his face.

Bruce cleared his throat, the pale man's muscles relaxing as he slowly turned his line of sight toward the person standing in the doorway. He watched him as he continued to pick at the bandage.

"Stop that," Bruce's voice was strict as he took a step toward him. The Joker's expression was cautious as he approached.

"It itches." he sounded agitated.

Bruce reached for his left arm, curiously. "It needs to be cleaned. I'll change the bandage," he announced. "Come back to the couch," he ordered. "The last thing you need is to cause an infection…"

The Joker smirked as he followed him to the cell and sat down on the couch, casting aside his dress shirt completely and leaving his torso bare. Bruce took a few supplies from a small sealed bag he'd left on the table and then sat down to join him. The Joker simply offered him his arm and then waited patiently. The well-to-do man paused, slapping on some white latex gloves. Without further ado, Bruce took a small pocket scissors from the folds of his suit and cut the seal away. Luckily, the binding had still been pretty tight considering he'd changed it the night before.

With an amusing amount of care, he unwrapped the stained gauze and tossed it into the trash beside the couch.

The wound was healing nicely and had stopped leaking. The cut had been pretty deep, into his forearm, the result of a scuffle he'd been in the night he'd trailed him across the rooftops. Bruce's features were serious as he ripped open a small pack, removing the moist towelette, his captive's eyes glued to his every movement.

The Joker twitched once as the soft cool towelette touched his skin. Bruce forced himself to concentrate on the problem at hand as he dabbed gently at the scabbed wound, making sure that it was properly cleaned. After a couple of quiet minutes, he was nearly finished redressing the area when the other man spoke.

"That feels good."

Bruce frowned.

"It should. The ointment should control the itch."

Neatly, the light-eyed man tore a strip of tape off and gingerly sealed the gauze.

The dark-eyed man cocked his head.

"Mind helping me with something else that's been a bother?" he looked fairly serious, so much so that Bruce had completely missed the inflection in his voice.

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"Come closer, Bats…"

Bruce breathed evenly, lips parted.

"Tell me what is it…"

He noticed a tension rising within himself that he associated with being close to him as the man leaned forward a little. It was similar to a giddy rush of unexpectedly seeing someone that you had an interest in, which was completely irrational considering he had no interest beyond retrieving information from the criminal.

Without a moment's hesitation, the wavy-haired man reached for his right hand, bringing it to rest on his chest.

"I think it started up here.." he spoke as though he were piecing the thought together, Bruce's concern growing as he pressed his fingers against his sternum, looking for anything unusual. The skin was pale and slightly toned but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What started…" Bruce inquired, worried that perhaps he'd missed something medically…

His prisoner sighed softly as he continued.

"I got the strangest sensation that seemed to… tingle," his eyes widened for a moment. "The feeling went lower as the time passed this morning," he encouraged, dragging the man's hand down to his firm stomach.

Bruce raised a brow. A strange sensation in his chest?

"Sure it wasn't acid reflux?"

The Joker shook his head. "Oh I'm sure… the feeling travelled down," he spoke softly as he pressed the hand just below his navel. Bruce swallowed. It couldn't possibly be an infection. Perhaps digestion related. The Joker smiled. "Lower…" he brought his right hand to rest over the bulge between his thighs. "Ah… right there…" he smirked.

After making the connection, Bruce ripped his hand away, eyes angry.

"This isn't a game," he declared.

The Joker locked gazes with him, relaxing back into the couch.

"I like that look in your eyes…"

Bruce's eyes averted to the growing bulge in the other man's pants with slight worry.

"Stop that," the vigilante warned. The Joker arched his neck back against the couch.

"Stop what?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Being human? What's wrong? Am I scaring you…" he tilted his head slightly, right hand creeping down his front and beneath his pants. "You seem to think that because I like to cause carnage and destruction… making trouble and outwitting the cops that it's the only thing I want. I ugh….. have my days when I'd want nothing more than simple contact with someone."

Bruce's eyes remained narrow in suspicion.

"What sort of contact could you possibly want that's normal?"

"Heh…" the madman smiled seductively. "Why don't you c'mere and I'll show you…" he watched him anxiously as Bruce sat firmly planted, refusing to budge. He smirked. "Oh I see, you'd rather I come to you…"

The other man swallowed.

"No. Drop this façade. Let's talk about finding those pieces."

"If that's the way you want it…" he shrugged his shoulders, slowly pulling his hand out of his pants as if it were completely normal. "The second and third piece only I can acquire, because only I know what to do to get them."

"Well," Bruce reached across the trey behind the small coffee pot, balancing the plate. "If you swear to find them for me tonight, you can have this…" he offered, presenting him with the neat slice of chocolate cake. The Joker exhaled in defeat. Pies he could resist, but chocolate cake was a whole other ball game…

"You already know the answer to that," he reached forward, Bruce carefully sliding the plate into his hand.

He immediately took a slice off of it with the silver fork and deposited it in his mouth. His expression was tense for several seconds as he savored the sweet bean-like flavor of the rich cocoa, the soft brownie-like texture yielding to the whim of his salivary glands as he went through the motions of mastication.

He swallowed before commenting.

"Ohh Bats, a man could get used to this…"

Bruce tried not to sneer as he quickly responded, "Well, don't."

The Joker lapped up the chocolate icing on the plate slowly, eyes fixed on his enemy's.

Bruce had instinctively averted his gaze to avoid the uncomfortable feeling he got watching him until the dark-eyed man had finished. When he looked up at him once more, he found himself disturbed by the tense look.

"Don't look at me like that…" he demanded.

The Joker leaned toward him.

"Like what, Bats? Perhaps _you're_ imagining things…" he smirked. "Maybe you should take my advice…" he took his time in rising from the couch and walking around to stand behind him. Bruce felt the hands creep up over his shoulders and apply a rhythmic pressure. The Joker's voice was soft in his right ear. "Re..lax."

"You're wasting my time," Bruce admit, trying his hardest not to succumb to the pleasant circular motions the criminal's thumbs made between his tired shoulder blades. Joker's hands applied a bit more pressure until he felt the muscles gradually release their tension.

"I'm _not_ wasting time…" he announced with a frown. "You'll get what you want and more… in due time.." his voice carried a hint of offense.

Bruce exhaled heavily at the soothing contact as the dark-eyed man spoke.

"I know you're probably telling yourself right now, that this isn't supposed to feel good," he smacked his lips in satisfaction. "But I know it does because I used to do this for my wife a lot," he continued to massage the man's shoulders, his movements exquisite. "Just admit it.." he prodded.

The other man closed his eyes. Did The Joker even remember where he came from anymore? Perhaps not…No one had ever found a record of him that pointed to a normal family-life or close confidant.

"Well?" he asked. "It feels nice, doesn't it?"

Bruce swallowed before speaking, his voice softer.

"Fine. It's not unbearable…" he concluded reluctantly.

The Joker beamed behind him, pausing a moment to speak. "See?" his voice went up with youthful pleasure. "That wasn't so hard to admit now was it?"

The corners of Bruce's mouth turned down.

"If you're done wasting time, we can talk about the next step in getting that equipment back in order."

The Joker leaned close enough that his lips barely brushed against the man's ear.

"Well, I'm not done wasting time…"

Bruce suddenly froze as the warm lips touched his neck.

"You are…" he whispered.

The smiling man tilted his head, mouth finding a spot beneath the other man's jaw that made him catch his breath. The Joker sucked on the flesh pleasurably, his right hand gliding around down the man's front and down between his tense thighs to stroke him. After a few moments, Bruce found himself trembling, mouth parted as he sucked in each breath frantically. He didn't realize when the man had snaked back around to face him, only noticed that his tonsil-teasing kiss was sucking both the breath and the fight out of him.

Between the quick, urgent kisses the dark-eyed man spoke.

"Sure its weird at first… but…. don't knock it… till you've tried it…"

Bruce felt his control falter, his chest beginning to rise and fall faster as the man continued.

"I can tell…that…. you wouldn't regret if I went farther."

Bruce felt his hips shift a little beneath the man. His right arm shaking as he gripped the armrest. For the second time since encountering the man, he found himself painfully hard beneath him. The Joker smiled as he leaned forward, resting his chin on the other man's left shoulder, playfully for a few minutes.

"I want to know …who told you I was asexual…" he leaned back a little to see his enemy's expression. Bruce's eyes were half-closed when the paler man brought his lips against his, whispering into his mouth.

"They may have told you…I'm just another loon…but I'm _not_…" he explained, reaching down between them to grope him.

Bruce's eyes fluttered.

"What separates you… from them…" he countered, hands coming up to the man's shoulders to keep him at a slight distance.

"Listen," he groaned, "I don't care who you are….I just like what you do to me…" Carefully he found the zipper to the other man's expensive slacks before adding, "…and what I could do to you…"

Bruce's eyes flew open when he felt a warm hand reach between the folds of fabric and grasp him. Reflexively, he grabbed the other man's wrist, grip hard enough to make the dark-eyed man wince.

"That's enough…" he breathed. With a smile, The Joker drew back, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Ahh... Still lying to yourself," the pale man smiled.

"Get up.." he ordered.

The Joker frowned for a second, Bruce's voice stern. "I wont ask you again."

He watched as the man stood and then sat down beside him. Bruce swallowed, quietly getting up and adjusting his slacks as he went to exit the cell. He looked back at the criminal once, unsure how to react as he waved his pale fingers tauntingly.

"You just keep your word and help me find those pieces…" he ordered, wiping his mouth guiltily. The man with the scarred smile crossed his arms as he settled back down onto the couch.

"Not unless you agree to let me personally get the next two……"

Bruce nodded, biting back agitation. "Be ready tonight, then..." he replied, turning and leaving, the door clicking shut after him.

* * *

Taking him out for the first time since his capture as Batman was going to be annoying. He could tell by how long it'd taken the man to apply the white foundation to his face as well as the dark rings surrounding his eyes that he was used to taking his time. He'd refused to leave with his face bare, having gotten used to going out night after night with his usual face prior to his capture. Once he was finished, he'd turned to the man with his trademark blood-red grin right before he was blind-folded and taken from his cell and out into the waiting night.

Bruce was no fool. He'd taken precautions that went as far as securing a special bracelet to the man's left wrist in the event that he attempted to escape. At the push of a button, the security device could render him immobile by sending an unpleasant current through his body.

The man didn't seem to care in the slightest, casually turning his wrist this way and that in amusement as they stood on the rooftop of the building he'd given him the address to. Bruce naturally had scanned the area first for any signs of trouble before allowing the man to walk toward the dark machinery in the corner. Shaded by a few metal beams overhead, the left corner at the top of the old printing building cast a few sinister shadows across the stone surface.

With a smile, The Joker skipped down into the shadows until the darkness consumed him completely. Batman watched the area, peering through the beams, eyes tense. He could hear a shuffling sound of objects being moved before it fell silent.

After several moments he took a few careful steps toward the darkness. "Joker?" he questioned. When there was no response, he raised his voice.

"Joker?"

The voice was eerie and he couldn't tell if it had come from the right direction.

"Yes…….?"

"I'm waiting." He saw the glimmer of a dark glove come forth into the light, holding what he assumed was a piece of the device. The light gradually travelled up the figure of the man before his face was visible.

"What took you so long…." Batman demanded an answer.

The outlaw simply smiled pleasantly, wetting his lips before responding.

"Why, I was finding it," he said a matter of fact.

Batman shook his head in annoyance.

"Good. Now lets go. You promised me the second tonight…" he urged him, leading him back down to the street.

* * *

Acquiring the second piece involved a little more negotiation. Bruce found himself displeased with The Joker's order to stay back as they walked into the second room of the warehouse. Batman stayed in the dark corner of the dimly lit building, watching through a small hole as The Joker proceeded ahead of him. The first room had been rather open and spacious, lined with old dusty boxes and random appliances. A light peeked out from under a door in the very back, rough laughter escaping it. Bruce glanced over at the man to his left as they stopped at the door. He was anxious to see what, if anything he could do.

After signaling for Batman to stay hidden, The Joker opened the one wood door and then strolled into the room with no problem. Several large guys were seated at a long table, engaged wholeheartedly in a poker game. The Joker smiled, watching all of the men as their attention flickered to him one after the other. Seeing no threat, they gradually went back to their card game, one man throwing down his hand.

Any fool could see that The Joker was a small guy in comparison to the football player sized men seated at the table. But where they had muscle, he had brains. He knew he was quicker. He tucked a few short strands of dark wavy brown hair behind his ear. It was obvious the way they carried on that he would have trouble demanding their attention.

"Hey. Excuse me, gentleman?" he frowned as his voice was lost among the crowd. This simply would not do. With a forced breath, he climbed up onto the table, waiting as eyes averted to him, some doing so twice before giving him their full attention. He reached into a hidden pocket underneath the left side of his jacket.

Everyone nearly scrambled at what sounded like a bullet piercing the ceiling. That got their attention... Bruce's eyes widened behind his cover spot. That sneaky bastard had a gun hidden on that roof, he mused.

"Ah. Well now," the pale man smiled.

The man in the corner raised a brow at his actions, his voice matching the sneer across his rough features as he studied the man in the purple suit with a look of distaste.

"At least now the boys know who owns the queer mans boutique on 8th ave..."

Laughter rang out all around. The man on the table smirked, aiming the weapon in his direction before pulling the trigger. The larger man jolted in his seat before slumping over his cards, a speckle of blood beginning to spread through the sleeveless white tee. The Joker blew away the smoke creeping from the end of the narrow barrel with satisfaction.

The Joker sighed. "And now everyone here knows who used to sit there..."

One of the men opposite the victim suddenly piped up.

"Hey, who do you think you are, man?" he frowned, making a move to stand. The menacing look he received from the pale man sat him back down without another word.

The crazy man smiled wider as he recognized his card on the table, picking it up and studying it for several seconds before thrusting it amongst the pile.

"I'm The Joker...And you have something that I want..."

A particularly hefty looking fellow with a 5 o'clock shadow and close cropped dark hair suddenly spoke, brushing something from his dark shirt.

"I ain't givin' you nothin' unless you can beat me at my own game…" he announced.

The Joker's expression brightened as he sat atop the table, Indian-style. He hadn't played in a long time…

"Well then. Count me in…" he agreed.

The large man smirked.

"Since you conveniently popped Al, you can have his chips and his cards," he carefully passed the hand face-down over to the new player. Bruce shook his head from where he hid. That attention-span deprived fool…

He looked down at his watch. He might as well just text Alfred and let him know not to wait up. His eyes flickered to the purple-suited man sitting on the table flipping happily through his hand.

He knew it. It was definitely going to be a long night…


	5. Tiramisu

Warning: Mature Content

The old man was all but distraught as he looked down at the message on his phone. He hated to think that his young master would be out later than planned. He sighed as he took a seat out on the back patio and looked up at the moon high above the trees, glowing behind a thin veil of clouds. Regardless of the business man's assurances, he didn't want Master Wayne out with that jail bird any longer than absolutely necessary. Not after what had happened the previous night. The old man found himself trying to get the sound of his master whimpering in his sleep out of his mind. He'd concluded that The Joker's mind games were obviously beginning to have a subconscious effect on the young businessman, but not in the way he'd suspected.

He recalled the event that took place early into the morning his master had decided he would take The Joker out for the first time. Late into the night, just moments before the sun was set to rise, Alfred had gone to use the restroom and took it upon himself to check on the young man. It was a habit he'd acquired ever since the man had fallen into that hole on the property when he was a boy and had started having those awful nightmares. Only this time, he hadn't been flailing and crying, upset about the bats that had frightened him so long ago. This time, he'd been lying on his back, face turned away from him, moaning The Joker's name in his sleep.

Like a good manservant, he'd assumed the man was having a nightmare about battling the sly criminal, perhaps chasing him in his dreams. All the man seemed to do was battle at night, even in his sleep. He didn't realize how wrong he was until he'd cracked the door and crept in to check on him. He was only a few yards from him when he'd noticed the unmistakable erection tugging at the fabric draped over him. His eyes had widened as he simply did an about face and marched out of there as quickly as possible. He'd never known what to make of such situations, leaving it to the schools to educate him about sexual matters. Hours later, he'd returned and dutifully reminded Master Wayne of giving The Joker his meds that morning, unable to confront him on the latter disturbing matter that had occurred.

Alfred shook his head as he looked down at his phone. Master Wayne had alerted him that he would be back later than anticipated on account of some unexpected events retrieving the last piece for the night. He sighed, praying the pasty-faced criminal wasn't to blame…

* * *

The Joker had been absorbed completely in his game for nearly half an hour, Bruce maintaining his patience. The stern man shook his head from behind the door. The Joker had been so good up till now. He'd been passive, more cooperative and less violent. The business man sighed mentally. So, why did the man turn into a monster once he got hold of a weapon and threatened violence? There would be consequences for spilled blood, no doubt. He didn't want to let the first one go, but what choice had he? There was no reviving a man who'd had a bullet go through his heart. He only hoped that that was the extent of the paler man's violence.

His thoughts were interrupted by two more shots, followed by the heavy thud-like sound of two large bodies hitting the floor. He grunted as he looked up, his temporary partner grumbling at the fallen men, waving his gun casually.

"Do you wanna try to peek at my cards, too?" The Joker asked, right hand holding his cards down on his lap, left pointing the gun at the man to the left of his fallen buddies. The man pushed back from the table and stood, anger clouding common sense.

"You wanna shoot me? Then shoot me!" the shorter man shouted.

Bruce grit his teeth. He couldn't just stand by and watch this man take lives so casually… It didn't matter if these men were thieves, junkies, rapists or convicts. As much as it pained him to acknowledge it, they too were human beings capable of erring and it wasn't up to The Joker to decide their fate.

The dark-eyed man had just pressed the end of the barrel of his gun to the angry player's forehead when Bruce stood. He could no longer ignore the psychopath's actions... Not when he was capable of doing something about it. The Joker may have instructed him to fall back, but he was in no way obligated to obey him. Besides, he was calling the shots here, not him. Without further hesitation, he burst forth from his hiding spot.

One swift kick and the man's gun was sent skidding across the cement floor before cracking against the wall, the pale man grabbing his arm in pain.

"Why you-" The Joker fumed before noticing the more pertinent problem of avoiding the angry fist coming at him. He fell back and rolled off of the table, grabbing the nearest chair. Before he could attempt to defend himself, the dark figure swept through the room in a flurry of flying cards and cash, taking down all who stood in his way. His movements were so fluid and precise The Joker found himself lowering the chair simply to watch. The darkly clad man leapt past him, his fist landing straight between one man's eyes and sending his body sprawled and limp on the floor. A quick kick to another put him out of commission as well. The wonder was short-lived as only moments later, the last three players were down, only one half-conscious. The Joker stepped up beside his enemy, both of them looking down at the heavy-set ring leader lying on his back amongst the mess. He made a move toward him, when a dark-gloved hand shot out to block him, nudging against his stomach. Batman turned to the wild man.

"You've done enough. Stay here," he ordered.

The lithe man raised a brow, crossing his arms defensively.

"Hmph…"

Batman immediately began searching the man, seconds later producing a small silver key from one of the pockets. His foe's dark eyes lit up, Batman noticing his excitement as he held it in the light.

"Where does this go…" he dead-panned.

The intrigued man reached for it before plucking it from his grasp and turning with a smile.

"The pleasure chest…" he smirked, cocking his head toward a door beyond the table. Batman watched him with a look of doubt.

"The what…"

The Joker chuckled.

"Where these gentlemen keep their drugs…" his gaze shot toward a narrow door in the back before he approached it. He looked back at his enemy once, before proceeding ahead, his voice muffled in the long walk-in closet. "Literally…" he managed as he found a familiar chest nestled against the brick wall in the back. "I know this ring… They deal in pleasure-enhancing drugs…" Carefully, he inserted the key and opened the box.

The lid jolted with a pop, a slight white dust filtering out of the sides and settling. A light flickered on overhead as he lifted the lid. In the center of hundreds of small dime-sized bags of white powder, the device was tied in a small zip lock bag. It was no bigger than a golf ball. It had a rounded end, the opposite flat with a single yellow wire protruding from it. He lifted the bag curiously, pinching it between his index and thumb. Without warning, he tossed it back at the figure standing in the doorway, taking the minute opportunity of his distraction to slip a tiny bag of the powder into his jacket pocket.

Without missing a beat, he stood and headed for the exit. Everything seemed to be going well until he suddenly found himself flat on his back, dazed from an angry blow to the head. Batman quietly apologized to the commissioner for breaking his promise as The Joker lay eagle spread on his back. It took the man a good moment to gather his senses as he sloppily picked himself up off of the floor, brushing off his suit. His look demanded an answer that his foe was only all-too anxious to supply.

"Don't you _ever_ pull a gun on unarmed men and kill them in my presence…" he warned. "Do you understand?"

The Joker rolled his eyes. This man just had too many rules…He frowned. A hand grabbed him by the collar, pushing him against the wall.

"Do you understand!" he barked.

"Hmph… You're too soft.." he cocked his head.

Batman sneered as he released him and stood back.

"Now get over here," the angry crime-fighter demanded. The Joker chuckled before walking up to the man and turning his back to him. Batman quickly blind-folded the crazy man with a long black cloth, using the excess to bind his hands behind his back before escorting him back to his vehicle and his waiting cell back home.

* * *

Bruce had been angry with him ever since that night, refusing to take him back out in search for the last few pieces. There was no cake for two days but it was no matter, The Joker concluded. Batman was not only going to like him soon enough…Oh no…when he was done, the stern man wouldn't be able to resist him…

On the third night following a successful deal, Batman returned home after having delivered the 4th piece to the commissioner. Only three more to go…All that was left was for him to keep his end of the short deal he'd made with his enemy to acquire it and share a slice of cake with him.

More anxious to deliver a few punches instead of dessert, he had to force himself to keep his cool. At around 1am he entered the cell sporting a crisp white dress shirt, dark slacks, polished shoes and mask. As usual, The Joker was waiting placidly on the couch in his grey-blue dress shirt, green vest buttoned and dark purple slacks. His right leg was crossed casually over his left, arms stretched out over the back of the couch in the picture of comfort.

"And how are _you_…" he smiled, mouth watering at the neat layered cake centered on the plate. He could smell it from where he sat. Bruce walked up to him and then extended the treat toward him. The vigilante suddenly noticed the faint smudge of something dark on his right hand. It was probably a mark of dirt he'd gotten leaning against the old cage-like elevator. He'd have Alfred wipe it down again soon…

Annoyed that he'd have to waste several more seconds enduring the man's presence, he simply walked to the restroom, squirted some soap gel on it and proceeded to wash it off.

The Joker bit his bottom lip to suppress his excitement. He'd been waiting for just the right moment to take advantage of his dear opponent. As soon as his foe had slipped into the restroom, he withdrew the small white packet he'd stolen a few nights ago, ripping a tiny hole in it and sprinkling a little to blend with the powdered sugar that clung to the cake's surface, placing it in calculated areas. Smiling, he sat back, stuffing the tiny item back into his pocket just as the other man emerged to join him.

Bruce sat down beside the man, refusing to look at him for a few seconds. His voice directed his attention.

"I held up my end of the deal…" he reminded him as he lifted the silver spoon and pressed it into the cake, sectioning off a specific slice.

"I know…" Bruce admit.

"So, its time you and I had some cake," he declared as he lifted the spoon and brought it to the other man's mouth. Bruce made a quiet noise of agitation as he reluctantly opened his mouth to receive it. The cool sweet texture against his tongue relaxed him immediately as the coffee layer danced around his tongue. It was undeniably well-made and he mentally thanked his butler. Good old Alfred had ordered some damn good tiramisu this time.

As he swallowed it, The Joker was busy savoring his own bite, eyes rolling back for a second as the cool cream melted in his mouth and softened the cake-like layers against his palette. He took a bigger slice from the more-tainted center of the dessert and offered it to the unsuspecting receiver.

"You have _got_ to tell me where you get this cake…" the pale man smiled, slipping it into his mouth. Bruce swallowed the expensive cake with little trouble, trying to pinpoint the faint aftertaste. Within moments, they were down to the last slice, The Joker surprising the other man by handing him the spoon.

"I want you to give it to me," he explained.

Bruce nodded, unwilling to argue. If feeding the man cake kept his violent tendencies down, then why the hell not. He grabbed the plate noting how warm it was from the pale man's grasp as he scooped up the last bite and brought the spoon to his lips. The dark-eyed man opened his mouth slowly, letting his captor push it past the scarred lips. His eyes fluttered as he drew back to swallow it, keeping his gaze locked on the masked figure's.

Bruce was about to draw back when his captive quickly but gently held his arm up as he proceeded to lick the excess from the spoon. Bruce unexpectedly lost the gaze, his eyes falling to the man's mouth as a sudden tension washed over him. There was something extremely interesting in the way the man moved. How almost every move he made managed to be casually suggestive was puzzling. He'd been trying his best to disregard the thoughts lingering in the back of his mind for the past few days, but every time the man looked at him like that, it tugged on something inside of him.

It wasn't right. Here he was forced to deal with the man for the past three weeks and already he was having inappropriate thoughts about him.

If this is what the doctors at Arkham dealt with on a daily basis, he couldn't even begin to fathom how they managed to cope.

The Joker's mouth left the spoon, sliding along the handle before pressing tenderly against the side of the other man's hand. Bruce's eyes widened as he froze at the sensation it evoked.

The pale man uncrossed his leg and turned toward him fully, both knees on the couch as he crawled toward him, mouth trailing little kisses up his arm.

Bruce wanted to recoil, but every place the man's lips touched sent a pleasant sensation through him that he didn't expect. He was about to recoil, eyes wide in semblance of a deer caught in headlights when The Joker's voice brought him back from his inner turmoil.

"Do you like that…" the other man's voice was quiet as he paused. Bruce swallowed. Taking his silence as encouragement, The Joker's mouth travelled up to his shoulder and neck and he turned his face away, wondering why he hadn't punched the man yet. A warm hand cupped the side of his flushed face, turning his gaze back.

"No no no no… C'mon. Stop running…" The Joker's voice was surprisingly soft.

Bruce shook his head, at a loss for words. Ignoring his confusion, the paler man closed in, mouth finally landing on his lips.

The spoon that Bruce had all but forgotten he'd been holding suddenly slipped from his grasp, the expensive metal landing with a quiet thud upon the carpet. The Joker pushed the plate out of the man's left hand to rest on the small ledge on the back of the couch, fingers slipping between his as he gently pushed him down until his back hit the couch seat, leaning over him and caressing the semi hard flesh between his legs. As predicted, the drugs were working just fine.

Bruce trembled beneath him, his body refusing to obey him. His eyes widened at the seriousness of his situation.

"Don't question it, Bats… Just enjoy…." The Joker encouraged, spreading his legs above him and rubbing his groin against his as he pressed his mouth to his enemy's. For the first time, the masked man moaned softly in response, the pale man pulling his mouth away. The Joker's hands unbuttoned his white dress shirt, trailing soft kisses down the squirming man's torso as he undid each button. He ran his hands up and down the toned figure before leaning in for another disarming kiss.

As soon as the scarred mouth touched his lips it was like an explosion of pleasure hit his senses and he tilted his chin up toward him, moaning into his mouth.

Bruce's gaze was lost to the strong sensations welling up inside of him, hands untangling themselves from his grasp to hold his waist. He needed only to push the man off of him. He could end this right now. Only, his arms shook as he tried to fight his desire, unable to make sense of the suddenness of it all. The Joker sighed, his hands undoing the other man's pants. This time he managed to tug the dark slacks the vigilante wore down to his upper thighs, allowing his erection to spring free.

Before Bruce could tug his pants back, The Joker's right hand made a motion over the ledge of the couch before returning and grasping the man's member. The business man felt his breath catch as the Joker smoothed the excess cake cream along the shaft in a loose fist.

It was new, it was strange, it was disgusting but it felt kind of good.

Once the criminal was satisfied, he sat back between his legs, holding him by the hips as he nipped at the strong inner thighs.

The masked vigilante was moaning pitifully as his hands came up to tangle themselves in the other man's wavy locks unable to avoid the onslaught of unnatural desire. He tensed, grip in the pale man's hair tightening as his mouth paused just above his member.

The dark-eyed man pursed his lips, blowing warm air teasingly against the stiff flesh just to watch him squirm.

Bruce bit his bottom lip as he stared at him, breaths heavy.

Was the other man really going to… Was he really crazy enough to let him…

"Joker…" he breathed, shaking his head, eyes heavily lidded in his passionate fever.

"No," The Joker smirked. "Call me _Jack_…"

Without warning, his moist lips closed over the icing glazed sensitive flesh, the other man shuddered, arching his back with a pained whimper.

"Ah…."

The Joker's mouth was so sweet against his member that he could do little more than savor the wet heat surrounding it. He never imagined the man could make him feel this good.

His head was spinning, thoughts caught up in a whirlwind of conflict. This was immoral. It was stupid and it was risky. An action like this could cost him the entire mission…

The grip he had in the other man's hair tightened, but he couldn't bring himself to push him away. He needed to speak, to tell him to stop, but every word translated into a meaningless soft grunt or moan.

The pressure began to build to a torturous height when the other man pulled back for a minute.

"Now, Bats…" he licked the icing from his lips. "Tell me to stop and I will…" He watched the man with a sly smirk as he merely tried to catch his breath, opening his mouth, unable to find his words. Pleased, the dark-eyed man took him into his mouth once again, savoring the experience.

He reached down, undoing his own slacks to work his own hard member in his excitement. All but too soon, the movements his mouth made over his enemy's organ quickened, Bruce's body tensing as the most exquisite release he'd ever experienced washed over him, The Joker sucking him to a height of pleasure he didn't even know existed, tongue dragging along the underside of his shaft.

Bruce pressed his face into the couch as he came, the man's name slipping from his tongue.

"Jack…"

The Joker smiled as he swallowed down his release, working him a few moments longer before lifting his mouth from the spent organ.

"Say that again…" he breathed as he found himself on the verge of his own climax.

Bruce closed his eyes, making a face that if words accompanied it, he would be cursing himself.

Through clenched teeth, he spoke the man's name, unable to hide the waver in his voice.

"Jack…"

The Joker half-growled as he leaned over the man, left hand bracing himself against the couch, right pumping his erection above him as he kissed him deeply, coming as soon as their mouths touched. The last kiss was almost desperate and feverish as he moaned loud and long, the raw emotion in his voice so sincere that Bruce found himself taken aback.

After several moments, the lithe man collapsed against him with a sigh, breathing deep as he adjusted his clothes.

Nearly half an hour after the pleasurable high had faded, he found himself feeling awkward as the man refused to budge. He swallowed, looking around the room nervously for a moment. He took a deep breath before dragging himself out from under the sleeping criminal limb by limb, wondering if the events from what seemed like just a moment ago had indeed really happened.

In no time he was standing and staring at the man who had fallen sound asleep on his side. He buttoned his pants and his shirt as he looked down at the man, feeling nervous. He looked back at the exit. He couldn't let Alfred suspect that he'd done something like this. He lifted the unbuttoned fabric of the right side of his shirt, sniffing it. He frowned. His clothing smelled like The Joker. His brows drew down angrily. The idiot had come all over his shirt. He shook his head.

That disgusting son of a-

A look of worry crossed his features at the thought of Alfred finding out.

Why was he even worried? It's not like Alfred would discipline him…Those days had long since past ever since he became a man. He wasn't a child anymore. He could deal with his own mistakes…and he would.

In spite of that conclusion, he still made it a point to avoid the butler after finally making his way to his room. He found himself looking over his shoulder just to make sure the old man hadn't spotted him. After locking the door to his room, he refused to touch anything until after he'd showered. He'd stripped himself bare before secluding himself behind the frosted glass shower door for a good fifteen minutes.

From there, it was straight to bed, his body anxious to rest as he thought about his mission. There were only three pieces of that weapon left to find and only a few days left to recover them. He sighed mentally. How could he have been so stupid. He was supposed to be keeping his distance from the man. His body still tingled when he thought about what the criminal had done to him. The next few days were going to be fairly difficult now that he knew what The Joker's touch could do to him. He turned onto his side, closing his eyes as his body relaxed completely. He wanted to believe that it had all been a bad dream, but he knew better than that. What in God's name had come over him... Still, the one question continued to echo in the back of his mind as he gradually fell unconscious.

How would he be able to survive the next few days…


	6. Carrot Cake

* * *

Author Note: I put some fanart sketches on my cake game page if anyone wants a visual. The address is on my profile here. Enjoy.

* * *

The quiet bustle of normalcy did little to distract him from his worried thoughts.

He barely remembered walking into the main hall, much less the name of the long auburn-haired woman accompanying him. She was tall and slender, the typical beauty that men of his status were generally attracted to. She was flaunting a black cocktail dress and four inch heels. He could tell by a glance that she wouldn't have looked twice at him had it not been for his deep pockets.

He glanced over at her from across the candlelit table that separated them. She was likely the daughter of one of his associates. His gaze shifted to stare out of the large window to his left as he sipped his glass of wine slowly, eyes unfocussed as his mind wandered.

A man who he recalled had worked with his father was just being honored for his 57th birthday and had just finished giving a speech, every word going in one ear and out the other. It didn't take long for his pretty company to avert her attention elsewhere. He swore, if he wasn't either spending his money on them or flattering them senseless, these beautiful creatures were painfully shallow. The woman had eventually turned her chair toward a table of welcoming acquaintances and was currently busy chatting away enthusiastically, forgetting her introverted billionaire date entirely.

A particularly loud laugh abruptly interrupted his thoughts. The table adjacent had erupted in hearty laughter, one of the suit-clad men slapping another on the back, their jokes lost to him. He exhaled a tired breath as he looked down at his rolex. At about 10p.m, this party wasn't likely to end anytime soon. He blinked slowly as his gaze pierced the tall glass window. All he could think about was the way his body had reacted to the pale lunatic who was probably laughing at him in his basement right now. In his mind, he thought for certain that becoming so strongly aroused by the erratic man could never really happen. He felt his face grow warm.

..And yet it did…

He'd been with a few women, each relationship ending abruptly in either friendly or tolerable terms. However, not once in his careful youthful escapades did he ever find himself tensing at the thought of being in someone's presence or heard his breath quicken at the thought of being touched by another.

He excused himself from the table that wasn't even paying him any attention and headed for the men's room.

As predicted, no one noticed his exit.

He walked without thinking, his legs simply carrying him to his destination past a few white cloth laced tables and around a marble column. He continued down a dark carpeted hall that was lit with an absurd amount of calming low-light ambience. The spacious facility at the end of the hall was thankfully empty, he noted as he pushed the dark swinging door in a little and slipped behind it.

The faint smell of a scented disinfectant hit his senses, fitting for the starkly clean white bathroom.

His expensive shoes clapped against the swirly marble floor tiles as he stepped to the right, glancing up at his reflection once before reaching forward and turning the silver handle on the right. He ran his hand under the water for a moment until it was the desired temperature before splashing a little on his warm face. Immediately, he grabbed a napkin from the silver trey adjacent on the sink and pat his flushed face.

Whatever had taken place last night between himself and The Joker was a fluke. It was a one-time thing… a mistake that he wasn't likely to repeat again. But still…

He felt his temperature rising at the thought of the man's mouth between his thighs. He had not only become powerfully aroused by him, but he had betrayed everything and everyone he stood for by spilling his seed into a mouth with a smile that would make the devil jealous.

He tossed the napkin into the silver waste basket before planting his hands firmly on either side of the white sink. The sound of him exhaling produced a faint hiss in the quiet as his eyes floated back up to his hopeless reflection. He had planned on confronting his nemesis an hour ago and would have, had his manservant not given him a friendly reminder to fulfill this social obligation. That man was just excellent at juggling his to-do lists. There were often times that he seriously contemplated sending the kind butler to his events in his place.

He quietly wondered how it was that the older man never tired of keeping up with his ever changing schedule.

He smiled. Alfred really was the best.

His smile slowly faded as his thoughts reverted back to the problem at hand. Thankfully, there were only a few pieces of the scattered equipment left for him to find. He almost didn't want to go back into that basement cell late that night. He only wanted for this twisted game to be over already. He just needed it to be over so that he might be free of the man in the purple suit with the permanent smile. Almost immediately, he found himself pondering what kind of cake he would offer him next. With a fair amount of certainty, he whipped out his phone, texting his trusty butler with the details of tonight's special selection.

* * *

Shortly after the party, he'd been summoned by the familiar searchlight in the clouds. In the end, his meeting with the commissioner was brief, but necessary. As a result his plans as well as his approach would inevitably have to change. Bruce had actually found himself excited about the idea of threatening the man he held prisoner after noting that there were only two days left in his mission.

However, when Gordon had contacted him he found himself disappointed with the highly anticipated update that he knew for certain would make him abandon his more violent plans. He recalled how positive the man had seemed up on the roof as he'd explained.

"I did the best I could and pulled every string I could find to get the deadline pushed forward by another month."

He remembered the sinking feeling he got the moment the older man had finished speaking. With a whole new month granted him to work with The Joker there was nothing to prevent him from taking his time questioning him the way he had been initially. The pressure to ease up on the intensity of his nightly interrogations had finally been lifted, leaving him no excuse to rush ahead and throttle the criminal for not coughing up the pieces.

As a result, he would actually have time to waste with the man. He pondered the thought further as he headed down to the basement in habit, carrying the much anticipated dessert.

* * *

Oddly enough, when Bruce entered the cell this time, his prisoner was lying on the couch away from the door, napping quietly. Bruce had paused a moment in shock. He almost wanted to savor the sight of the man looking so utterly harmless.

After all of the robberies, the murders, property destruction and baffling crimes the criminal had committed in Gotham, it was actually quite refreshing to find him sleeping peacefully, like a normal person. He walked up to him, making it a point to be quiet as he set the trey down on the small table while he observed him.

The Joker was lying on his left side, hands tucked beneath his cheek, left leg drawn up a little toward his stomach, right stretched along the couch seat. His expression was one of content. He looked positively tame, so much so that Bruce found himself reaching forward, carefully sliding one dark lock away from the man's face to get a better look.

The Joker's eyes fluttered and he sighed, turning his face a little into his palm.

Bruce had instinctively jolted back, nudging the table unexpectedly, the fork making a scraping noise as the handle slid along the plate. The dark eyed man awoke at the sound, blinking slowly. His eyes travelled over the couch seat he lay on before lifting to the man standing there watching him. He smiled immediately, turning his palms into the seat and pushing himself slowly to a sitting position. Seconds later, he brought his hands above his head to stretch, yawning unabashedly.

The Joker cleared his throat, patting the empty seat next to him in a friendly invitation.

"You're late." he announced.

Bruce's brow went up a second as he forced himself to ignore his statement. He motioned toward the plate on the table.

"That's yours if you give me information concerning the location of the fifth part of the weapon."

As predicted, the pale man reached for the plate.

"Alright, then…" he shrugged his shoulders as he took the spoon in his right hand and pressed it against the soft cinnamon-colored cake. It was divided into four layers by a vanilla-colored icing. He brought it to his nose to sniff it first, finding its color peculiar. "Hey, which one is this, Bats?" he inquired as he dipped the spoon between the dark layers to play with the pale cream.

Bruce's face was stern.

"Either eat it or don't."

Without further ado, The Joker spooned a corner into his mouth, sucking on the spoon. He tilted his head from side to side in thought before concluding.

"Ahh… carrot cake…"

He then dipped his spoon into the dessert for another bite, relaxing back into the plush upholstery. "So, what took you so long?" he inquired.

Bruce's mouth remained flat.

"Never mind what isn't relevant. We're talking about the weapon."

The Joker smacked his lips, rolling his eyes insolently.

"That's where you're wrong," he declared. "Because I'm not telling you a thing until you answer me."

"So be it."

"Were you out surrounding yourself with women, trying to convince yourself you didn't like what happened between us the other night?" he smiled.

The Joker found amusement in the crime-fighter's silence as he persisted.

"Of course you weren't," he paused to take another bite of the cake, words partly muffled through the mouthful of dessert. "You were busy telling yourself that it didn't even happen."

Bruce pressed his lips together in an attempt to keep quiet. His taunting company continued to speak as he sliced away at the cake.

"You know, the more you deny it, the more obvious it becomes.."

Bruce could hold back listening no longer.

"Let's get one thing straight. If you ever attempt to repeat what happened last night, I will not hesitate to break each finger of the offending hand one-by-one."

The Joker smirked, head lowering.

"Ohh…I get it…" he swallowed. "You just want to hear me scream…" he eyed him with an expression of interest before adding with a satisfactory smile, "Ohhhh Bats…. He waved his index finger back and forth in a gesture given to a naughty child. "I always knew you were a closet freak…"

"Enough. I'm here for information about the next piece."

"You don't have to keep avoiding it, Bats. Last night, you proved to yourself that you were ready for something…something _different._" his eyes lit up. That's all," the pale man cocked his head, smiling sweetly.

Bruce grunted in annoyance.

"Your trying to use me proved absolutely nothing."

"Mmmmm…." The Joker's gaze suddenly darkened in agitation. "Do _not_…" he lifted the spoon, jerking it in mid-air once for emphasis, "make the mistake of thinking that I want your ass for a cheap thrill. I'm in no rush to get into those expensive pants of yours…"

It was Bruce's turn to be surprised.

"What?" he mouthed the word, unaware that he'd spoken it aloud.

The paler man set the empty plate down.

"I like to take my time …You see…" he scooted forward a little. "If I indulged every little fantasy I could think of about you, it would be…"

Bruce merely sat there, mind clinging to every word the criminal spoke. He waited for the man to finish his thought, disappointed when he simply shook his head and began another.

"That's why," The Joker moved forward, tilting his head as he came closer. Bruce frowned as the man came close enough that his mouth was a hair's breadth from his own. "That's why no matter how hard the thought of me putting my mouth on that thick, warm cock of yours makes you get… you should know, I want to make it good."

Bruce swallowed, his skin anticipating the contact that it was teasingly denied. He could feel the man's warm breath fan against his lips as he spoke, but the criminal refused to close the final distance. "That's right, Bats. I'm gonna make you sweat. I'm gonna wait until I get what I need from you before I can make it something you'll never forget.."

Bruce tried to quell the excitement building up within him as his brain began to wonder about just what the other man had in mind.

"And what would that be?" he asked, his stern controlled voice contrary to the chaos going on his thoughts.

The Joker chuckled, widening the distance between them a few more inches, much to the other man's relief… or disappointment…It was hard to tell at that point.

"A _sign_!" his voice went up an octave playfully as he cocked his head and drew his lower lip up behind his upper teeth in a childish smile that was almost endearing. Bruce's brows drew down in confusion.

"You can stop waiting. There will be no signs.."

The smile instantly faded as he shook his head.

"I'm really good at seeing these things, so don't think you can fool me," he held the other man's eyes with a piercing gaze. "I'll be watching your every move… very very closely…"

Bruce was silent for a moment as he sifted a hand back through his hair, averting his gaze. What should he say to that? What _could_ he say to that?

"Your in no position to watch my every move, locked down here."

The Joker laughed softly.

"I don't have to follow you when you finally retire for bed to know… what you do late at night, or early in the morning when no one's around."

The older man raised a brow.

"And that is?"

The wavy-haired man shook his head.

"You do what every other lonely bastard's been doing since the beginning of time."

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but lost his thoughts as the other man continued.

"You lie there and think about all of the mistakes you've made…" he lowered his voice, "..all of the problems you've acquired…"

The masked man listened to him curiously as he continued. That statement was partly true.

"You lie there until.. you're tired of thinking of all of your daily burdens," his brows furrowed slight. "But then your mind just…wanders…" he made a wide gesture with his hands, bringing them together and then separating them while looking to the ceiling for a moment in wonder. His gaze stayed up there a few seconds longer as he gathered his thoughts, Bruce watching him anxiously. "You begin to question whether or not Gotham really appreciates what you've done for it…. if the cops sworn to protect it really care about this city…"

Bruce's gaze tensed as he watched the man and for the first time was truly open to his words. Was it possible that perhaps The Joker understood him on a deeper level than he let on? Was it possible that this strange and irrational man could set his violence aside to actually relate to the burden he experienced every night? It seemed that as the nights wore on, it was getting harder and harder to find a reason to dawn his dark persona and risk his life to bring peace to a city that would sooner condemn him for all of his work.

The Joker paused to revel in his expression before speaking, smile widening. "…It starts with a quiet acknowledgment," he concluded. "After the day's end you put the thoughts of your incompetence aside and become aware of that flesh between your legs…and the thought of touching it becomes so appealing, doesn't it…" the pale man shifted a little, sitting back in his seat.

"No…" Bruce mouthed the word, too caught up in the man's on-point descriptions to put a breath behind it.

"Immediately, people like you feel some sort of…guilt for wanting to make yourself feel good. I know it only lasts a few moments, and before you know it your hand is sliding down your stomach and reaching for that flesh, which is already hard…"

Bruce clenched his teeth at the thought. How many times had he given in to himself in an attempt to ease his worries. How many times had he lost the battle within, becoming a slave to his body's desires all alone in the dark and desolate room where he slept…

The Joker's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"You know the feeling you get the first time you grasp it is so good, you know for sure that you'll have to finish…don't you…"

The masked man swallowed down his nerves as he listened to the smiling man recount the story of his life's most intimate moments so fluidly.

"A few minutes in and I'm positive you've grabbed that convenient little bottle of lotion you keep tucked into your night drawer. .Yeah, the lotion that keeps those well-manicured hands of yours so smooth…" he raised a brow quickly with a knowing look. Bruce cleared his throat, but still, could not find the words to speak.

"You smooth it over that thick, warm cock of yours in a loose fist and apply a little pressure just to test it….but…. in no time at all you're jacking off with a steady rhythm, working up a _good_ sweat as you forget all about Gotham's problems…"

Bruce fought to keep his hands folded firmly before him and to ignore the twinge of pleasure the thought stirred within.

"You're haunted by the very thoughts that bring you the most pleasure…" The Joker declared.

"Which are?" Bruce made an effort to raise his voice from that of a dazed whisper.

The sultry look that The Joker pinned him with sent his stiff manhood pressing firmly against his pants.

The Joker sighed.

"Look at me and tell me you've not fantasized about me pleasuring you again…" he turned to him fully. "Look at me and tell me you haven't thought about touching me, exciting me." he tilted his head, eyes heavily lidded, "maybe even…._fucking_ me..."

Bruce's hands were trembling slightly in his lap. No, he had to calm down. This man was wrong about him. All wrong…. Completely wrong… As a matter of fact, he couldn't even be any more wrong…

His brain was frantic. He wouldn't give in to this careful manipulation of his will… He had to distance himself now.

"Enough. Tell me…" he cleared his throat, raising his voice. "About where the fifth piece of the device is hidden."

The paler man closed his eyes a moment before speaking.

"It's in a very dark place in the old city."

Bruce half-sneered.

"That means _nothing_ to me. I need an actual _address_!" he snapped.

The Joker shook his head.

"What you need I will give you when the time is right… But aside from that, if you want an address then you'll have to grant me something more in return."

The other man's eyes narrowed.

"Grant you what…" he asked darkly. "Another night out? Because you already proved last week that you weren't capable of handling that without controlling your urge to kill…"

The wavy-haired man shook his head.

"No. I want something surprisingly much simpler than that… Care to guess?" his smile brightened.

The other man clenched his teeth before speaking sternly.

"No, I don't."

The Joker frowned, shaking his head.

"Ah, you're no fun…"

"I'm not here to have fun…"

The dark-eyed man shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I am.."

"The last few pieces had best be found soon…"

"How much time is left?" he inquired.

"Enough to consider using less pleasant means of acquiring the information if you continue to waste my time…"

The other man chuckled.

"Ohh… Plenty of time then…"

Bruce's brows drew down.

"What do you want this time…"

"Hmmm…" the paler man folded his arms, cocking his head as his gaze shifted skyward in thought. "I want... for you to pick a day to spend with me."

Bruce's eyes widened and he voiced the first concern that ran through his mind.

"A date?" his expression was caught between surprise and unmistakable repulsion. That was definitely not happening…

The wavy-haired man shook his head.

"Call it what you want. I just want your company for more than a few hours at a time."

"What will that get me in return.." he demanded an answer.

The Joker tucked a few strands of hair away from his face. "I'll sweeten the offer. I'll get you the fifth _and_ the sixth piece."

Bruce bit his lower lip pensively as he thought it through. What the hell could he spend an entire day doing with this man that would make sense? What would he even want to do with him?

After a few moments, he nodded. It wasn't like it was a date. It was a... social call. He would merely be talking with the man, most likely listening to him rant about complete nonsense. With any luck, the day would be over before he realized it.

"Fine. Tomorrow," he stood, grabbing the empty trey from the table and taking it with him to the exit.

The other man couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Oh and Bats… do practice saying my name when you jerk off…" he smirked, lying back down on the couch.

The other man cleared his throat, raising his brow as he exited the room, ignoring the hardened bulge in his pants with effort.

That idiot...

He sighed as he headed over to the elevator, the man's words still playing in his mind. He hated the quirky, pasty-faced bastard for what he'd made him feel. It was dangerous to acknowledge it but deep down, he harbored the thought of being physical with him. He knew before he made it up to his room that he would be locking his door tonight, his erection begging for release.

He may have survived tonight with The Joker, but tomorrow would be a completely different story...


	7. Lemon Cake

You need me to do _what_, Master Wayne?" Alfred raised his voice for one of the rare occasions that he was inclined to disagree with his young employer.

Bruce resisted the urge to reply angrily.

"He has the security device attached to his wrist as a precaution. I just want you to make him look… a little more… presentable for tomorrow. Can you have him ready by 3p.m? And prepare something I can take with us for a late meal. I don't want to stop in the city for food."

"May I ask just what you're planning to do with him?" the older man paused in the middle of spraying cleaner along the counter top he'd finished clearing.

"I'm just going to spend a day with him.." he explained calmly. "In exchange for the information, I'm going to take him out early tomorrow afternoon. I'll let him talk, we'll have something to eat and when he's satisfied, he's going right back into the basement where he belongs."

"That sounds an awful lot like a date, if I do say so myself…" Alfred's brows drew down with uncertainty.

The younger man shook his head, feeling flustered.

"It's _not_ a date, Alfred..."

The grey haired man turned to him, a parental look in his eye.

"In my honest opinion, I think that's bordering on indecency."

Bruce sighed.

"Well, what you think won't help me recover that weapon."

Alfred sighed in defeat. It was his employer's choice afterall. "Where do you plan on taking him?" he asked.

His young master looked up in thought for a moment.

"I wanted you to drive us out to the abandoned acres of the old estate. I have no intention of taking him anywhere near the general public, even though I'm sure they wouldn't recognize him unless he's flaunting either a straight-jacket or a purple suit and make-up."

The older man shook his head. "Out for a little walk in the countryside then? I might as well pack a bottle of wine into your lovely picnic basket so the both of you can celebrate your willingness to spoil a madman," he said sarcastically.

The dark-haired man looked up in surprise. His manservant wasn't known to speak words so biting so boldly. The thought that it obviously troubled him so much being in The Joker's presence could not be ignored.

"C'mon, Alfred. I don't want to argue," he reasoned, voice softening. "It's not what you think. I'll be fine. Trust me. I've got this under control. We just need 3 more pieces and he'll offer two."

His butler frowned as he continued to work.

"Is recovering this weapon, really worth your dignity, Sir?" he questioned.

Bruce sighed.

"I know what I'm doing, Alfred. Just have him ready. And take this," he tossed him a little device that looked like a little silver pen. "If he does anything that could cause you harm, even if he looks at you funny, just press that button on the top. It has an effect similar to a taser and will stop him in his tracks. Oh, and make sure you put on one of my old party masks. I don't want him to know your identity either of course."

The older man watched him from over the counter.

"Master Wayne, are you sure about this, now?"

The young man nodded as he set the old paper he'd been flipping through aimlessly back onto the table.

"Yeah.." he agreed as he turned from the table and headed upstairs to ready himself for bed.

His butler turned away from the retreating figure, his voice quieter.

"I really hope you know what you're doing..."

* * *

The entire department had been bustling all morning. Gordon sat in his office a little after 8a.m the following morning after news of the most recent Gotham murders began to surface with more details. A slight breeze outside ruffled the grey, slightly wrinkled newspaper on his desk. He shook his head at the headline of yesterday's paper.

_Four Bodies Recovered: Drug-Dealers Feud? _

The discovery had been suspiciously made by his cautious fellow officer, Jacobs. What he'd been doing down in the meat-packing district the other night was beyond him. However, he pondered worriedly, he'd given Batman free reign over The Joker, a move he hoped he wouldn't end up regretting. There hadn't been a murder in close to three months and now four from a local drug ring? He took a swig from his black coffee. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to have a talk with the caped crime-fighter before more questions about his department's discovery surfaced.

In the meantime, he would have his officers focus on the less stressful job of rounding up Gotham's prostitutes and patrolling a few cantankerous streets. He and The Batman would worry about the device... Speaking of the vigilante, there had been no word from the man in two nights. He would give him till the end of the day before he felt the need to resort to the bat signal.

A knock on his office door, grabbed his attention and he looked up.

"It's open.." he stated.

He sighed inwardly when the tall officer that had been the object of much of his recent suspicion entered, looking curious as he tucked a few strands of short blond hair away from his dark eyes, simultaneously removing his hat respectfully.

"I need to talk to you for a moment."

The older man nodded, pushing the newspaper aside and giving him his undivided attention. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the young cop came to him for answers.

"Okay, kid," he began casually, "what's on your mind..."

* * *

Getting up that morning had been significantly easier than the last. He'd had a surprisingly restful night, awakening later than scheduled, but feeling fine all the same. His manservant had greeted him with a little less cheer, which was understandable after all of the time he'd spent readying his despicable company.

Bruce took his time with his morning exercises, checking up on all of the day's business and finding small things to do until it was about time to ready himself for the afternoon.

Predictably, Alfred had come up from the basement about an hour before their scheduled trip to remind his employer of his plans and to report that The Joker was ready and waiting in his cell. He didn't know why he felt nervous thinking about what would happen, all he knew was that he couldn't let the old man sense it.

"How was he, Alfred?" Bruce asked curiously as his butler served him a steaming cup of herbal tea.

The older man's kind expression darkened.

"He wasn't as much trouble as I expected, but I still don't trust him."

Bruce nodded. "I know. Sorry to put you through all of that. I owe you."

Alfred cleared his throat.

"That you do, Sir. Your dinner basket is waiting in the trunk. I'll bring the car around the back, while you get him."

"Alright. You're taking the town car, right?"

"Yes, because it has that taxi-style driver shield and I feel the need to be cautious."

"No, I understand completely. After I put him in the back with me, you are to simply drop us off from the private road entrance down at the old property. I'll inform you when the time is right to come back and I'll escort him back to the basement, myself."

"Or…" the butler began, "We could simply forgo the plan entirely and just leave him here…"

Bruce sighed.

"I'll meet you out back by the second driveway," he stated, looking himself over once in the mirror before making the journey down into the basement to get the man.

* * *

His mind raced the entire time he rode the elevator down to the basement. Would The Joker be satisfied with taking a walk on his old property...and what did he think of the old man readying him? Surely he hadn't been expecting any visits from anyone other than himself. Alfred had risen early, putting the better half of his morning into preparing the criminal for his afternoon out. He had either had a lot of trouble and wouldn't admit it, or he'd been meticulous with all of the details.

At any rate, he was actually curious to see the final result.

Upon opening the cell door, his eyes momentarily lit up.

_Wow…_

He would definitely have to thank Alfred for his obvious efforts.

The Joker was leaning with his back against the wall opposite the door in a nice new dark grey-blue dress shirt and dark silk tie, arms crossed. Purple slacks were replaced with an ink black and the dusty shoes traded in for something darker and more polished. It would appear that Alfred had managed to get a comb through the normally disheveled wavy locks, which were slicked back to reveal the man's amused expression. The dark-eyed man smiled, revealing curiously pearly whites.

Damn, his manservant had even convinced the criminal to sit still long enough to be subjected to a good teeth cleaning and whitening.

He didn't have time to observe the man's most glorious transformation as he stepped toward him, adjusting his collar. He took note of the manicured hands as they adjusted the collar. The Joker walked straight up to him and then leaned forward, tilting his head so that his face was just beneath the other man's jaw and inhaled deep, Bruce watching him out of the corner of his eye uncomfortably.

"Oooh…. you smell delicious."

At this distance, his senses became aware of the faint cologne-like scent coming from the criminal. It was mixed with some sweet-smelling salon quality product.

He cleared his throat. It smelled good on the man... nevertheless...

"Ahem… back up," Bruce warned, pushing the masquerade mask a little between his eyes so that it was a little more snug against his features.

"Hmph…" The Joker took a step back, looking indignant. He then looked down at himself once before returning the man's gaze, spreading his arms with palms up with an expectant look. "So… How do I look?" he smiled as he tilted his head to the left.

"Better," the stern man admit, motioning for him to turn around. "Now hold still, while I put the blindfold on. We're leaving."

"Ahh… Its about time."

* * *

It was a gorgeous day, he observed. Visibility was great and the sun was warm on his skin. A few cotton-resembling cumulus drifted overhead, periodically casting cool shadows over the hill. About fifteen minutes into the walk along the expansive stretch of Wayne-owned property, he had deemed it safe to remove the man's blindfold. He looked to his side at the man. The Joker walked pensively, hands in his pockets as he followed curiously, anxious to know where they would rest. They kept a casual pace, reaching the first hill in a very comfortable half hour. After trudging up the formation for a few minutes, the open space was gradually consumed by small bush-like foliage that grew to a height of several feet on either side, creating a grassy carpeted path down the center. It reminded him of the property around his grandmother's old estate in the south. Wordlessly, he continued through it, pausing a moment into his walk as he noted the absence of footsteps behind him. He turned to find The Joker picking curiously at a plant in the bushes.

"What are you doing…" he asked, burying his annoyance.

Finding little amusement, the lithe man turned back to the path, thrusting his hands back into his dark pockets.

"Oh, nothing, Bats," he walked straight up to him before adding, "Shall we?"

Bruce shook his head hopelessly as they continued on. They walked on for nearly twenty minutes, before the business man paused at the sound of suppressed laughter. He turned slowly to the man just three feet behind him, looking away with a giggle. He stopped completely, clearly confused.

"What is it now," he demanded to know. The Joker shook his head as he gathered his composure, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie.

"It's nothing," he flashed him a simple smile. "Just thinking of something funny…"

Content with his answer, Bruce trailed on until the foliage became a little more sparse. They eventually came to a grassier clearing, surrounded by smaller, less intimidating foliage. About a dozen yards north of his position, the trees gave way to another rolling green hill that was scattered with little flowers. He knew many women who would have loved to have accompany him here to enjoy the privacy and tranquility of the property on this picturesque day. He sighed, looking at the man who was examining a small tree to his right. It was almost embarrassing to think that he was sharing this beautiful day with the likes of him.

He unrolled the thin large pale blue flannel picnic blanket that they would sit upon, spreading it neatly over the warm grass. Once he was satisfied with its position, he set the basket in the center of it and proceeded to unpack it.

He half expected to find peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a carton of juice. That would have been amusing and likely awarded his butler a word with him. Instead, he was pleased by the neat arrangement of perfectly sliced deli sandwiches. He did a double take as his eyes glossed over the medium-sized bottle of his best wine nestled into the corner. So, Alfred had a sense of humor after all…

The warm breeze that blew by carried a pleasant floral scent, likely from the little red and yellow flowers that littered the side of the hill adjacent. He carefully unpacked the neat little meal, flipping the basket and using it as a table, all the while pondering the absurdity of the entire situation. He couldn't help stealing glances from the man the entire time. He looked so good it was abnormal. If had decided to go into the city with him, he was certain that not even the commissioner would have recognized him looking so...

His thoughts were interrupted as The Joker rose and came to sit closer to him with a smile. Bruce looked away as he couldn't help but analyze their history. They'd been enemies ever since the happy criminal had shown up in Gotham. On several occasions in the past year they had exchanged blows at the climax of their very frequent cat and mouse games. Each time, Bruce had held back just a little from beating the man to a pulp. If someone had told him that just a little over a year from his first encounter with him that they'd be sharing a picnic basket on his property that was put together by none other than Alfred, he would have laughed it off.

He discreetly pinched himself once as The Joker peered over at the meal. No, it wasn't a dream.

The dark eyed man smiled wide with excitement as his eyes glossed over the dark wine bottle. He looked up at his captor.

"Ohh Bats…" his sarcasm was evident. "You shouldn't have…"

The businessman turned away from him to open the bottle carefully, muttering quietly to himself through clenched teeth, "I didn't…"

He had just finished piecing together the plastic wine cups and had begun to fill them when he registered the sound of the other man smacking his lips. He looked up, The Joker wiping his mouth after having already consumed half a sandwich.

"Mmm…that was rather tasty…" he remarked as the other man simply raised a brow at him. The Joker leaned closer to see the bottle. "What kind of wine is it?" he inquired as he watched him pour the dark liquid into the fancy plastic. The refreshing sound of the liquid splashing into the wine-glass shaped plastic was enough to make him salivate, eagerly awaiting a taste.

"It's a classic wine," Bruce turned the bottle carefully, pressing his lips together as he noted the impressive date. Alfred could have chosen something a little less expensive…He probably did it just to piss him off for making him responsible for the madman's appearance on such short notice. He looked back up at his company. "It's a red-wine, imported from France," he added.

The Joker calmly grabbed the cup. It wasn't every day that he was allowed this little luxury and God knew from his days at Arkham that it was something he had been strictly denied. He lifted the drink and put it to his lips. Tilting it, his nostrils immediately took note of the slightly sour but fruity aroma. As soon as the cool dark berry-colored liquid touched his lips he parted them, allowing it to slide into his mouth. It was tart at first but velvety smooth with just the right amount of a black cherry undertone and a faint tangy after taste to it. He allowed it to linger in the back of his throat for a moment before swallowing it, liking the feeling of warmth that spread through him as it trailed down his esophagus. The warmth increased as he took a few more gulps and he couldn't help but smile as he came to the conclusion that it was a little strong.

Bruce watched the man drink with slight interest. He seemed to be enjoying the wine. The Joker took a bigger sip, the dark liquid clinging to his lower lip a moment. Bruce's eyes narrowed, gaze fixed on the man's gleaming mouth. He suddenly had the urge to taste the wine that had wet his lips.

Disgusted, he pushed the thought from his mind.

The Joker licked his lips, seeming oblivious. He definitely liked this wine. After several moments of silence, he looked over at the masked man that was sipping his drink quietly just as he'd averted his gaze from him and toward the beautiful land.

"So, tell me," he moved carefully to lean on his left side and half turned to him, left elbow pressing into the blanket as he leaned his face into his left palm, right still grasping his drink. "Why are you so gung-ho about finding that weapon?"

Bruce glanced at him once.

"I do what has to be done," he explained.

"Ha ha ha…." the dark-eyed man chuckled. "You don't have to do it…" he took a minute to savor a little more of his drink. "It doesn't even belong to you. What do _you_ care what I did with it?"

Bruce finished the small bite left to his sandwich before continuing.

"I care about what it can do. I care that if left in the wrong hands, innocent people could end up dead."

"Hmm…" The Joker looked away for several seconds. "You mean you care about these so-called innocent people that don't even like you?"

"You obviously don't."

The fairer-skinned man tossed back the rest of his glass, reaching forward and helping himself to the bottle as he carefully poured himself another.

"You're right, Bats," his voice was rough. "I don't. I wouldn't waste my time with those ignorant people. But you…" he motioned toward him with his drink "..are so much more interesting…"

"I doubt that…" he spoke quietly.

The other man took another swallow before setting his glass down, wiping the moisture from his forehead, face beginning to flush from the alcohol.

"You make me smile," he admit.

Bruce looked over at him cautiously. He looked so much more alive with that pleasant shade of pink on his cheeks. "Everything makes you smile," he corrected him, eyes going to his scarred mouth.

The playful criminal exhaled as he threw back the rest of the glass, reaching for the bottle again. Bruce saw fit to grab it, holding it out of his reach for a few seconds. He sat up and crawled over to him, reaching across the man's chest for all of three seconds before withdrawing. Instantly, the dark-eyed man's expression went from content to angry as his brows drew down, left corner of his mouth raising in a particularly nasty sneer. "I only intend to have two more glasses…" he explained with a bit of spite in his voice. Bruce pulled the loose cork himself and surprised him by tilting the bottle over the man's cup, filling it half-way.

"Good. Because you'll be holding onto the ground for dear life if you try to finish this bottle. You're obviously tipsy and we've only been sitting here little more than half an hour."

Seeing his point, the felon accepted his reduced portion, anger fading from his features as he sat just a few inches from him.

"Whatever…" he rolled his eyes. As The Joker took his third cup a little slower, Bruce pulled two small styrofoam containers from behind the basket, pushing one toward the man.

"Oooooh… Let me guess…" The Joker grabbed the square container. "Cake?"

Bruce nodded, watching as the man untapped the lid. The sweet citrusy scent of lemon wafted over to him, prompting him to open his own treat.

"It smells good," the businessman found himself commenting as he picked up the little plastic fork in the container and dug into his dessert. He didn't realize he'd been enjoying the silence until the paler man spoke.

"So, what do you say we go to the docks and see how many tires we can spot in the water?" he inquired. Bruce nearly choked on his cake. He hoped the man was drunk to even think of something that pointless.

He turned to the man, eyes narrowed. "No."

The Joker was silent for two more minutes before suggesting, "What about fishing?"

Bruce took his time swallowing his cake before replying, "No."

He heard the other man sigh.

"What about boating?"

"No."

"Camping?"

"No."

"The casino?"

"No."

"Skinny dipping?"

Bruce turned to the other man, taking his cup from him. It was obvious the man had consumed too much.

_Hell no…._ he thought.

"Never."

The dark-eyed man crossed his hands behind his head as he lay on his back, looking up at the pretty evening sky. Bruce had all but moved on from the man's random suggestions when he suddenly spoke.

"What's the matter, Bats. Am I too boring for you?"

The businessman raised a brow.

_More like crazy…_

"You don't even know what you want, much less who you are," he stated.

"Hmm…" The Joker turned his face away with a smirk. "C'mere…" he beckoned.

"Why…" the stern man demanded an answer.

"Because I asked you to."

"..And you think I should jump when you call?"

"No, but you don't see me questioning everything you ask of me. Hmph…" his tone was taunting, "You locked me in a cell for the past month, blind folded me and fed me cake that could have been poisoned. I trusted _your_….. intentions."

Bruce sighed as he crawled over to the man's side, feeling uncomfortable as he looked down at him, a warm breeze blowing by. The Joker looked up at him with a bored expression.

"Okay, I'm ready," he announced.

Bruce leaned closer, the look of confusion back on his features.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for you to stop lying to yourself. You've been giving me funny looks since you led me up here," he glanced around. "Wherever here is…"

"No, I haven't," he quickly refuted.

"Now who's the liar?" he smiled.

"You're crazy. Or drunk. Perhaps both…"

The Joker sat up slowly, hands dropping to his sides.

"Listen carefully," he advised, voice softening. "Actually, close your eyes. You'll hear me better."

Bruce reluctantly closed his eyes, concentrating on the fragrant air that breezed through from the hill beyond. Then came The Joker's voice.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be watching you closely," he began. "And do you wanna know what I noticed?"

Bruce's brows furrowed, eyes still closed as he concentrated on hearing the man.

_No._

"You're going to tell me whether I care or not," he concluded.

The other man laughed softly.

"I notice that you check me out when you think I'm not looking. Pretty often."

"Nonsense."

"Those serious eyes gloss over me at least once a night. And today…." he moved close, careful not to touch him, "…they were on my mouth, which I'm sure you recall from experience, felt pretty good wrapped around your cock."

Bruce lowered his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't. You see, I wouldn't mind doing that again with you…"

"I-"

He lowered his voice to that of a whisper.

"No one has to know…"

"I'll bet.."

"It's okay, Bats. I know you want it," he stated, breath heavy. "I see the way you look at me…and it doesn't bother me," he shrugged his shoulders, "so why does it bother you?" his hand glossed over the bulge in his pants once as he spoke, voice breathy. "If you want to touch me… you're welcome to," he invited him. Bruce kept his eyes shut, realizing the man was so close that he could feel the heat rising from his flushed skin.

"I never said I wanted to-"

"You didn't seem so against it when you called out my name a few nights ago… In fact, you looked like you were enjoying yourself…A lot…"

"You're-"

"I'm waiting for you to come to your senses… or rather…for your senses to make you come…"

Bruce opened his eyes slowly, taken aback by the utter look of desire on the other man's face.

"C'mon, Bats… Let me have one kiss before the sun sets?" he asked. "That's all," The Joker's eyes fluttered as he leaned forward a little more, Bruce doing the same. He stopped short, forcing the other man to unconsciously close the distance. Bruce closed his eyes as he brushed his lips tentatively against the corner of the man's mouth once before pulling back an inch.

"Satisfied?" his voice was quiet.

"It was practically on my cheek. You can do better than that…" The Joker encouraged. "C'mon…"

Bruce sighed in pleasure as he leaned in again, feeling a little bolder as his mouth landed on the criminal's. He parted his lips slowly, the paler man doing the same. The Joker's mouth was warm he noted as his lips closed over his. He leaned into the kiss a little more, his movements becoming more exploratory as he nipped at the man's lower lip. The Joker's breathing had deepened as he submit to the sensations welling up inside of him.

The more Bruce kissed the pale man before him, the more distant the thought of pulling back became.

The stern man nearly melted when he felt a hot wet tongue slide against his own and he opened up to the kiss. He felt himself moving forward to keep the contact, unaware that he'd followed him to the ground. He landed atop him with a soft groan.

The Joker moaned as his nemesis kissed him deeply, mouth closing over his own again and again… When the opportunity presented itself, the pale man turned his face away from the contact and waited, eyes drowsy with pleasure. Bruce closed the distance himself once more without thinking, his nemesis smiling slyly into his mouth.

That was the sign...

He pulled away again, breathing heavily as the other man moved to his neck, breathing in his sweet scent for a moment before moving back to his mouth for another taste. The situation intensified as Bruce found himself grasping at the other man's clothing.

"Bats..." The Joker moved away from the kiss, grabbing his hands calmly, but firmly.

"Yeah..."

"I only wanted a kiss," he smiled.

Realizing what he'd been doing, Bruce backed off of the man quickly, clearing his throat with embarrassment. Without another word, he pulled out his communicator, signaling for Alfred to return. He then proceeded to gather the evidence of their little picnic dazedly, The Joker making no move to help as he lay on his back, watching the light of day gradually dim.

Within moments, he was finished and they were headed back down the path as the sun began to set. The Joker was chattier than he'd expected, however nothing the man said even remotely made it into his thoughts. He could have told him the location of the last three pieces and he wouldn't have remembered. His thoughts were still scrambled in his brain as he looked down at the ground wordlessly.

By the end of his social call, Bruce was ready to blow. And the worst part of it was the simple fact that The Joker hadn't even made a move toward him sexually the entire time.

He shook his head as he reached the bottom of the path, feeling uncomfortable as he realized what had happend.

He'd been the one to make the first move this time. He'd been the one to lean in for a simple little kiss and end up pinning the pale man to the ground for an impromptu game of tonsil-hockey. He looked toward the end of the path pensively, face still blushing profusely.

He glanced over at the man who was now humming to himself content, eyes on the road ahead and he wondered about what would happen.

His desires were obviously out in the open, which would predictably make things even harder. He closed his eyes for a second with a silent prayer as they reached the next hill.

God help him...


	8. Butterscotch

Note: New fanart on my batman/joker page. See link in fanfic profile.

* * *

The following night, after helping The Batman to recover the next two pieces, The Joker found himself pondering his situation.

It started out as a game. Of course, everything did to the man in the purple suit. It had been simple at first. The object? To hopelessly seduce his greatest enemy in the most effective manner. He knew it was possible the moment he laid eyes on him again over a month ago. The obvious glances, the restraint and mystery. He knew that the stern man was hiding something. Under the guise of aid, he would assist Batman in recovering the hidden pieces of the weapon while slyly forcing the man to uncover his own true nature. The thought was so simple it was almost funny.

However, as he found himself being helped back into his cell and led to sit down on the couch, he knew that it was a game he'd never had any interest in playing with anyone ever before. The game itself had its own rewards, he speculated. As a result of his little game, he found himself privileged to be the only one able to witness his match in wits, his idol and his mortal enemy in such an amusing new light. As his back hit the couch, he sat up a little. He felt nimble fingers tug at the fabric wrapped around his eyes, undoing the knot. The smooth fabric loosened and then caressed his skin as the other man slipped it from around his temples to return his sight. He looked over at the man.

And what a sight…

He watched his adversary as he finished wrapping up the blindfold and tucking it into a pocket on his hip, gaze softening.

He stole a quick glance from the other man. As much as he wanted to spend a little more time with him, Bruce dutifully put a little more urgency into his routine. He could still clearly see the image of the bat signal in his mind. He disappeared from the cell for several minutes before returning with a cool glass of water for the man. He then turned to leave.

The Joker sat up with an oddly disappointed look on his face.

"Leaving so soon?"

The masked man turned to acknowledge him.

"Duty calls…" he explained before walking toward the exit. The other man jumped from the couch, racing before him to stand between him and the door, arms outstretched.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. I have a job to do."

An angry crease formed between the other man's brows.

"Your job… is to keep _your_ word and sit here and chat with me," he declared.

"I have to go," he said firmly, raising his voice. "Move aside."

The Joker refused to budge, Bruce steadily losing his patience. Hell, the other man had never cared before how lengthy or brief his visits. Besides, he concluded, those big dark eyes were just a distraction. He swallowed. A distraction he could not afford to have. "I don't have time for this…" he reached forward, grabbing the pale man by his shoulders roughly, The Joker wrestled out of his grasp.

"Hey, not so rough…" he complained.

"Move."

"No."

Unwilling to waste anymore time, he pulled back with his right fist, holding it low and then swinging up quickly, catching the man square in the stomach. The Joker crumpled to the floor looking particularly agitated.

"Bastard…" he ground out as Bruce rushed past him, cape billowing. His fairly hurt expression would have stopped another man. However, the masked man quickly exited without another thought.

He'd get over it…

* * *

Several moments later, Bruce was well on his way to the commissioner in full gear. The night was less humid than the previous he noted as he neared his target. He glided over to the top of the building with the spotlight, putting the thoughts of The Joker out of his mind. He had been feeling a little guilty ever since leaving the man doubled over on the floor of his cell just moments after the man had made good on his word. But still, nothing would stand in the way of him and his much needed service to the public.

The cool night air blowing against his face was invigorating and he almost wished he didn't need the full mask. What he wouldn't give to simply cast it aside and feel that wind sift through his short hair. He righted his body, letting his synthetic wings loosen as the wind released him.

He landed quietly upon the roof, steadily approaching the commissioner. He licked his lips. It was time to focus.

The man was standing with his hands on his hips, looking out and over at an adjacent building. His dark suit-jacket hung open, ruffling lightly in the wind against his tan dress shirt. His tie flapped periodically in the wind. The crime-fighter stopped just yards from him, waiting several seconds for the older man to notice his presence.

The older man turned to him curiously.

"Ah. Finally."

The dark figure nodded, voice low and rough. "What's going on?"

"Let's make this quick. A few nights ago we recovered a few bodies from the meat-packing district. Would you happen to know anything about that?" he cocked his head, giving him his best look of intimidation. Through the man's hardened exterior, he could still see the fatigue in the commissioner's eyes. He was clearly working overtime.

He bit back a sigh. The commissioner had called him here for this? It was likely that The Joker had something to do with it, but it was nothing any of the department could really prove. Regardless, he offered up a simple explanation: The truth.

"The Joker had an episode. He's under control. It's fine."

The older man shook his head. "We'll let Arkham determine that. I want to know what the hell happened?"

Batman remained stoic.

"It's complicated."

He immediately pictured what had happened that night before concluding that 'It's complicated' was a significantly better explanation than telling the other man that The Joker had killed a few dealers for peeking at his hand during a card game...

"Well keep a better watch over him," the commissioner urged.

"Is that all?"

"No. I wanted to warn you." the older man glanced around once. "Keep an eye out for officer Jacobs Warner. He's a little impervious to change and he's come under a lot of suspicion lately. I'm not too sure about his intentions."

"Fine."

The older man rubbed his forehead pensively before inquiring.

"What of the device? Have you made anymore progress on the last few pieces?"

Batman nodded slightly.

"The other two pieces are waiting for you in a black box on the roof of Gotham's public library. You'll have the last one soon. Try to keep Jacobs off my back so I can work."

"I'll do my best," the older man nodded as he turned partially toward the view of the quiet streets below. "I know its against policy to acknowledge it, but we do appreciate what you've done so far for this city," he breathed in the cool night breeze, knowing that the dark figure behind him had already disappeared.

* * *

By the time he had finished scouting the city for trouble and had finally returned to change into something more casual, it was already fairly late.

He would have gone to sleep already had not his prisoner still been on his mind.

He wanted to apologize for being so impatient with him but wondered if it was even worth it. At about 4:00 am he had been wrestling with the idea for nearly twenty minutes, eyes periodically glossing over at the elevator to his far right as he sat on a stool in the corner. He was clad in his typical button up dress shirt that was tucked into his dark slacks. A nice slice of white cake with butterscotch cream was sitting beside him on a blue plate. He knew that Alfred had gone to bed already. That meant that the coast was clear. He put his head in his hands, thumbs rubbing his temples in aggravation. He couldn't comprehend why he was even considering going back down there.

What would he do once he was down there?

What would he even say to the man?

He wanted to see The Joker again, just for a moment before he retired to bed, but he knew that that went against the implied rules. Up until now, The Joker had only been allotted specific visits from him regarding information and little else. Could casually going down into the basement to see him create a problem?

After several moments his mind was made up.

Once more…

He would see him just once more before everything became strictly business again. He didn't quite know what he would say to the man, but hopefully he would find his words once he was in his presence.

He paused a minute after stepping off of the elevator and adjusted his mask with one hand, the other holding the plate of cake carefully.

There wasn't anything wrong with wanting to check in on the other man, right? That's all that he would be doing, nothing more. He walked along the dimly lit smoothed stone and toward the heavy cell door to his right. He took a minute to stop before it. There was nothing wrong with going back in there. Besides, it was _his_ house. Why should he be afraid? He could come and go as he pleased. Keeping that in mind he reached up to the small panel on the right and keyed in the password. Taking a deep breath, he reached forward and opened the door slowly.

* * *

The only thing on was the television. Bruce raised a brow at the site. It was nothing important he noted as he recognized the infomercials. Just useless products and bad actors. The screen cast a glow of light throughout the small dark room and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust.

He tried to appear casual as he glanced around the room to locate his prisoner. He was relieved to find him reclining on the couch as the door closed behind him. The mischievous man sat up slowly with a knowing smile at his unexpected entry.

"Mmmm….." his voice was drowsy as he pushed a few strands of hair from his face. "What brings you here?" his smile widened. "Can't sleep, Bats?"

The usually strict man cleared his throat as he walked up to him and then sat down beside him on the couch, the outlaw watching his every move.

"I just wanted to come here…" he stated.

"Oh? And why's that?" The Joker waited anxiously for his response.

"To see how you were doing."

The long-haired man laughed lightly. "Ohhh Bats…" he shook his head. "I'm no waif. A blow to the stomach wont kill me." he reached for the remote, turning the volume up a little more to the channel that was already on. There were senseless late-night advertisements for cleaning products aimed at mothers that had already fallen asleep to the sound of their whining infants. Nothing of even acute interest.

He frowned, averting his attention to the crime-fighter.

"By the way, I wanted to formally apologize for…"

The Joker kept his dark eyes locked on his foe's, anxious to know what he had to say.

"For?" he made a strange click noise by sucking his inner cheek against his teeth. It was a motion that Bruce had concluded long ago was just one of the man's many strange habits.

"For, earlier," he handed him the cake. The Joker took the plate casually, immediately cutting a slice off and slipping it into his mouth. He almost lost his train of thought as the smooth, sweet butterscotch slipped around his taste buds.

"Mmmm…..And?"

"And what?"

The Joker took a moment to savor a few more bites before continuing. "C'mon, handsome. I'm no fool. I know why you really came down here…"

Bruce swallowed.

"No, you don't."

The amused felon sat the cake down on the table and turned to him completely, reaching forward with his right index and pressing it gently against his mouth to hush him.

He didn't need to say anymore.

He knew why he had come to visit, even if he was reluctant to admit it. Hell, a blind man could tell.

The Joker smiled at the other man's oddly humiliated expression. He couldn't understand why his archenemy looked so completely ashamed. Hell, he'd never been ashamed of doing anything his entire life. Batman had the look of a boy that wanted to ask for something that he knew he couldn't have. His shoulders were a little more tensed as he turned toward him and it was then that The Joker concluded: Beneath that strong and silent façade was a young man forced to face his true feelings and steadily becoming more terrified the more he uncovered.

For the first time during their interactions, Bruce greeted the man with eyes downcast.

The Joker watched him with that frightful sort of understanding in his calm, dark eyes. Bruce glanced up at him and averted his gaze numerous times before The Joker saw fit to finally reach up with both hands, cupping his face.

"What is it?" he cocked his head slowly with a slight smile, "Afraid to look at me?" he inquired.

Bruce took a deep breath before lifting his gaze to meet those seductive dark eyes. He felt a flutter of emotion from within as The Joker moved forward a little, lips brushing against his. Bruce's heart was pounding in his chest as he initially resisted accepting the kiss, brows furrowed in frustration as he pulled back a little. The paler man was persistent as he held his face firm between his warm palms, swooping in for another kiss.

"No…" Bruce whispered. This was a test. This was a test that he could pass if he could just say no to his desire.

The other man pulled back an inch, brow raised.

"Sorry?" he gave him a doubtful look.

"I said, no…" Bruce repeated, voice a little louder. "I came here to….Because I wanted…"

The Joker smoothed a few strands of hair out of his face and back before declaring, "I will tolerate bad jokes. I will tolerate waiting for hours and being blind-folded wherever I go. But if there's one thing I will _not_ tolerate, its being teased…"

Bruce's brows drew down slightly.

"Teased? But you…"

"You came here for this," The Joker interrupted him with a kiss, his attempt to subdue him violently rebuked by a hard shove back.

He sat back a moment, looking oddly excited as he gazed at the man. He was getting tired of Batman bossing him around both verbally and physically…

Bruce never even saw it coming. The next thing the businessman knew, there was a pain on the left side of his face, his hand coming up to his face to ghost over the reddening flesh that was exposed just beneath the mask that The Joker's palm had connected with. His eyes widened at the thought that the man had finally hit him back.

His expression turned menacing before he lunged at the man, grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt and bringing his face just inches from his own.

His apology was now void…

The Joker's eyes fluttered as his hands came up to his foe's, rubbing his wrists in a nonthreatening fashion.

"I don't want to fight now…" The pale man announced.

"Conveniently after you've already hit me…"

"Well," he began, "I don't think you came here to fight…"

Bruce's eyes began to calm as his prisoner lifted his hand to his face, caressing the smooth skin slowly. "Well hey, you did hit me first." he shrugged his shoulders. "Forget it, let's not fight, tonight…" The Joker suggested as he leaned forward, resting his head against the vigilante's shoulder.

Bruce's eyes widened in shock and confusion as he allowed the anger to leave him. He felt the other man sigh against him and his hold on him loosened.

This was certainly odd…

The Joker lifted his head suddenly and moved his face closer to his. Before the short-haired man could protest, The Joker rubbed his lips against the angry skin tentatively, testing his response. Bruce made no move to stop him. The criminal pressed a few tender kisses against the rosy flesh before gradually making his way to his mouth. After a bit of delay, he pressed his lips to his adversary's, reveling in the startled breath the action awarded him. The kiss lasted roughly four seconds, however time seemed to stand still as he slowly withdrew a little. The Joker's hands cupped the man's face, their foreheads touching gently as the small space between them was filled with the sound of the other trying to catch their breath.

Bruce closed his eyes and simply breathed, a look of worry still frozen on his face.

The Joker reached forward a little more, letting his hand sift back through the soft locks soothingly.

"It's okay, Bats…" he whispered, almost as if he were afraid that raising his voice might cause the light-eyed man to leave. Bruce shook his head, eyes still closed as The Joker's mouth closed in on his once again, drowning out any protest. The criminal slipped his arms around his back, pulling him down against him. "Its okay to touch me.." he encouraged.

The masked man straddled him nervously, right hand coming up to smooth through his wavy locks.

"C'mon," The Joker beckoned, eyes heavily lidded. "Kiss me."

Bruce hesitated, The Joker smiling kindly. "This'll make up for your unwarranted abuse," he pulled him down until his mouth was just centimeters from his own. Bruce was reluctant to close the distance at first. The Joker sighed impatiently, his tongue coming out and flicking against the man's lower lip with a lustful moan.

"You'll like it, I promise," The Joker declared.

Bruce parted his lips and then pressed them to his foe's, exhaling in delight. Several moments later, he pulled back, resting his weight over the man. Words couldn't describe the pleasure he felt being so close to him. They sat there in the silence for a good minute before the pale man spoke.

"Would you like to have some more fun?" he asked, voice quiet. Bruce looked up at him.

"I…." The Joker's hand coming up to rub against the bulge in his pants interrupted his thoughts.

"What would make you feel good…? It's alright. You can say it…"

Bruce struggled to find his words, eyes fighting to stay open as the man undid his pants, reaching beneath the fabric and massaging him.

"Ohh…" he was instantly harder than he'd ever been.

"It's okay. Tell me what you want… what you need…"

Bruce fought to get a handle on his emotions. His thoughts were a pile of mush, his words incoherent. It was an effort for him to speak above a whisper.

"I…… I want... for you to…." he squeezed his eyes shut at the motions the criminal's hand made over his practically pulsing erection. God, could the man stop touching him just for a minute so that he might be able to get a clear sentence out?

He sighed before leaning down and tilting his head, lips pressing against the man's jaw, mouth close to his ear.

"I….. Jack…Please…."

The Joker reveled in the man's current state. Clearly, he was highly aroused. The Batman could barely think, he could barely focus..let alone speak and it was all because of him. Listening to the man try to talk through all of the arousing involuntary moans was like music to his ears.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, voice playfully suspicious.

The other man's voice wavered in his ear.

"N-..No…."

The Joker smiled. It was settled then. He sat up quickly, making the other man lean back until he could position himself above him. "Then let's have a little fun…" he suggested as he freed the other man's erection, licking his hand before lowering it to the hard flesh and pumping it a few times.

He smiled at the other man's whimpered protest as he halted a moment to loosen his own pants, grabbing the other man by the wrist and holding it against his own erection. Bruce simply stared at his own hand over the bulge for several seconds before he rubbed at the stiff organ hesitantly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't be shy…" The Joker whispered. Bruce carefully tugged the other man's pants down to his thighs before gently grasping his freed erection. He found a little more confidence when The Joker turned his face away with a gasp, right hand going down over his as he pressed against him. .

"You see…how easy that is….." he reached down, working the other man's erection in return. He sighed in pleasure, bending down and frenching him.

Bruce reached up with his left hand to bring the man closer. The pleasant sensations seemed to travel straight to his brain and he moaned softly, parting his lips to taste him. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he still tasted like the cake that had been all but forgotten.

He couldn't get enough of the sly man as he kissed him a little more urgently, right hand jerking him off.

He kind of liked the feel of rubbing the smooth heated skin over the stiffer flesh. He particularly liked the moan the other man made when his thumb circled the head.

"Ugh, Yeah… like that, Bats…"

Bruce found himself intrigued by the little reactions he was able to coax from the other man. Up until about a month ago, he would have never imagined the man as a sexual being at all. At first he was just a basket-case…. a scarred psycho with a taste for robbery and murder. But now…. he knew that there was something more… Even if it wasn't perfect, there was still something there…and it made him unique.

The other man groaned, drawing his attention. The Joker's eyes were closed now, lips parted as his breathing deepened.

Bruce almost forgot his own pleasure as he watched the man's face. There was a slight crease between his brows and he looked like he was concentrating. Carefully, he continued to work the man until he sensed his urgency, guided by his breathing patterns. The Joker leaned back a little.

"Do you really want the last piece to the weapon?" he asked, voice breathy.

"Yes…" Bruce whispered.

"Well, there's only one way…. I'll agree to give it to you."

Bruce closed his eyes as his release hit him and he went rigid for a moment, spilling his seed into the man's hand with a groan. After a few moments he untensed as he found his voice, remembering to pleasure his partner.

"What is it this time.." he spoke softly, curious to know The Joker's plans this time.

"I'll give it to you…" The pale man explained as he leaned forward, mouth close to his ear, "once you…." his voice gave way as he was rocked by his own orgasm and he came into his adversary's palm with a whimper. He turned to lock lips with him once more during his climax before collapsing against him..

Bruce allowed him a few moments to recover before encouraging him to continue.

"You'll give it to me once I..what?"

The Joker slowly lifted his face from the man's neck to hold his gaze.

"Once you… give yourself to me."

Bruce's eyes flew open and he looked at the man with wide eyes. Surely he had not heard what he thought he did.

"W…. what?"

"I want you to give yourself to me, Bats. For one night I want you to forget about all of your rules and do what you've been wanting to do to me for a long time now…"

Bruce wanted to shut the man's words out as he continued to voice the very thoughts he'd been trying to suppress.

"…Let go of that sense of right and wrong… let go of that fear of the unknown and… do what it is I know you want to do with me…." The Joker sighed.

Bruce's thoughts were crashing in his subconscious.

The Joker wasn't going to say what he'd been thinking of. His eyes zoomed in on the man's lips as they parted.

_Don't say it…_

The Joker shook his head hopelessly at his enemy.

_Please don't say it…_

"Just fuck me already…"

_Oh god…_

The masked man was speechless and his eyes widened. Of all of the things The Joker could have asked for. He could have asked him to reveal his identity and it still wouldn't have had the same effect.

His request he knew was not only serious, but completely went against his rules. Of course on the one hand, he ached to know what it would feel like. He ached to know what_ he_ would feel like….

He wanted to… but then again he didn't.

He couldn't do it… but then again he had to…

He had to do it if he wanted to end their necessary interactions.

He felt for sure that his mind was literally spinning in his skull. How would he even be able to pull that off? He'd never had intercourse with a man before. Hell, he'd never wanted to. But The Joker….

He bit his bottom lip. Was it insane to consider it? No, worse. He was already insane because he wanted it, because he could already feel himself stiffening just imagining what it would be like. He sat up, pushing the man off of him and fixing his clothes. The Joker was watching him with that same sardonic smile as he watched him put himself back together.

"Give yourself some time, Bats…" the paler man smiled as he slowly zipped his pants, brow raised. "I'm not going anywhere…"

Bruce washed his hands quickly in the small bathroom, checking his appearance once before making a beeline for the exit. He had to get out of there and clear his head. He needed to go upstairs and pretend he hadn't heard the man's offer. He needed to break away from this strangely sensual spell that the criminal had surreptitiously cast over him.

In the end, that's all it was. It was just a spell, a phase, an infatuation, a release...

He didn't _really_ want to fuck the man……………

His nerves were still a wreck as he stared dazedly at the wall of the elevator before reaching the first level and he swallowed.

…..Did he?...


	9. Marble Cake

Author's Note: I have just completed an analysis of my interpretation of The Joker to better help the readers understand my view point, complete with pics. If you're curious, it can be found on my fan page. See the link on my profile here. Thanks for continuing to review so far. I do genuinely appreciate it, everyone.

* * *

With his emotions in tow, it was only natural that being in The Joker's presence would only serve to feed on the other man's conscious. The criminal may have agreed to give him time to think about when he would fulfill the final agreement, but even he was prone to growing impatient. Exactly one week after his final proposal, The Joker had offered up a complimentary deal. In exchange for more of the time that Batman obviously needed in order for him to be able to take that final step, he requested a little time out at night with his dark idol in the hopes that he would make up his mind soon.

The first night had gone pretty decent. There was little crime to contend with and so Bruce was able to come back early into the night and discreetly escort the disturbed man from his cell and down to the old property. It had felt like mission impossible as he quickly devised a plan to avoid Alfred's questions and sneak out of the mansion with his prisoner by his side, small brown shopping bag in one hand.

He wasn't afraid of Alfred in the least, but did feel the need to protect him from his personal decisions. The last thing he wanted right now was for the old man to be sitting up late at night worrying about him. He glanced up at the dark mansion as he led his blind-folded prisoner to the back and went to retrieve one of his less flashy two-doors vehicles…

It had taken some time and he had almost missed a turn, but once at the old property, Bruce was in familiar territory. He helped the man out of the car and then removed his blindfold. The Joker's eyes had little time to adjust before Bruce shoved a flashlight into his hands and then headed off to the left.

If he remembered correctly, there was a very tall old building up there somewhere that resembled a lighthouse. It was only about a quarter of a mile from the remains of the old Wayne guest house. Back when he was a child, he'd loved racing up the spiraling stairs of the building and to the old stone floor room at the top to get a view over the trees during the warm days.

The soft thud of The Joker's steps behind him eased him slightly as he pressed on through dark foliage, his light guiding his sight. Within moments they had reached the clearing and were standing before the small stone structure. The masked man shone his flashlight up and down the old stone wall once. He felt himself smile with a familiar joy at the memory of this place. At the top of the structure was a useless room by nature but it had always held some sort of fascination for him. Aside from it being what his parents would have considered far from the house, he'd always thought of it as his own little home… His little secret place…

The Joker followed him curiously as he produced a small key and opened the arched red door. Feeling around the wall first, he tugged on a small string and an old bulb that looked entirely too dusty to work, crackled to life, illuminating the spiral stairs that circled it.

The Joker stared at the light for a few moments before his gaze travelled up to the top. His company was already above him and had turned to look down.

"Stop dawdling and start climbing."

The Joker smiled and obliged, ascending the first of many steps.

A few moments later they were at the top, Bruce already fiddling with the key to the one door as the other man reached the top. He rattled the old wood door just a little before pushing it in. He then reached around the left side of the wall and another faint bulb sparked to life, sending the space aglow. It was roughly twenty by twenty feet and smelled slightly of damp earth. He sighed thankfully. It didn't look too bad for having been abandoned for so long. In the center of the room was the old olive green rug he remembered so fondly. In the right corner by the closed window was a chest seated between two wooden chairs. A few candles still stood upright in the left-hand corner.

It was so very simple, yet so very pleasing to see after so many years. The Joker was already steadily making his way toward the window just as Bruce had turned toward the chest.

He opened it carefully, happy that a familiar large blue blanket had been kept safe and clean. Immediately, he unpacked it and spread it over the floor like he used to when he was a kid. He lay back on it and looked up at the thick glass ceiling. The view wasn't as crisp as he would have liked, but he could see the corner of the moon in the sky above from where he lay. Several seconds later, The Joker came to join him, looking oddly blank.

After a few moments of silence, the masked man spoke.

"Years ago, I used to come up here to get away," he admit.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders. "It's not so bad," he decided.

Bruce sighed. "I wish I could take some cleaner to the ceiling though…. Its much nicer without those smudges."

The Joker looked up curiously.

"Maybe. But I bet its much better either way with company," he turned partially toward the masked man, reaching forward and caressing the side of his face. "Don't you think so?"

Bruce sat up, trying to hide his unease as he remembered the bag he'd brought. He got up to retrieve the medium-sized shopping bag he'd forgotten near the entrance and then sat by the window. He immediately dumped the contents onto the surface of the closed chest, The Joker getting up to join him. Predictably, he sorted two servings of cake closed in separate plastic containers and two plastic spoons, followed by two bottles of water.

The Joker sat in the chair opposite of him and began opening his immediately in anticipation. It was like being given a new present every day and he always reveled in the initial twinge of excitement he felt every time he saw a new treat. The container popped open with ease and his smile widened at what he found. He looked back up to his company.

"Marble cake with sliced fruit…. I like the way you think."

In spite of himself, Bruce returned his smile.

From there they had spent nearly a half an hour doing nothing other than talking, The Joker surprising him with a story about a space similar to the one they were in that he used to frequent in his youth. Quietly, Bruce took note that he would definitely have to look into that story when he got back to the mansion. Not that it was important, but he secretly wondered if most of the stuff that the man had gone on about in his lecturing sort of way had any truth to it…

He hoped it did…

After finishing his story, The Joker crumpled his empty container, stuffed it into the brown paper bag and then had gone to lay back on the blanket while Bruce finished his dessert by the window.

After all of his chatting, the wavy-haired man was surprisingly silent and Bruce found himself filling in the silence with thought.

What would Alfred say if he knew that he had taken The Joker out yet again to…….

Just to….

For a little…

Oh to hell with it, there was no use denying it. By definition, it was a date…

He felt some pain of guilt.

Oh hell, he was technically dating…… The Joker.

He pushed the thought away. No. No he wasn't. If he didn't intend for it to be a date, then there was no way that it he would allow it to be defined as one. He had taken the man out to keep him placated. This had nothing to do with his own personal feelings.

He looked down at the man resting in the center of the room. Thank God, The Joker didn't know what was going on inside of his head...

As he swallowed the last of his cake, he discarded the empty container and utensil into the bag, eyes travelling over to the figure lying back on the blanket. He could tell by the slow rise and fall of his chest that he had fallen asleep.

Well that was quick…

Slowly, he went to investigate. He was careful not to make a sound as he crept toward him, kneeling with a painstaking amount of patience before stretching himself out carefully beside him.

The Joker still didn't wake and he took it upon himself to study him. He recalled, to his knowledge, that no one had ever been this close to the man without the threat of harm. He seriously doubted that anyone would have wanted to.

Hell, he would have never pictured _himself _wanting to…

And yet here he was, watching the man with an odd sort of fascination that he was not accustomed to experiencing. He was so much more pleasant to watch when he was oblivious to his attention. Bruce shook his head. He looked so tempting, guard down and spread eagle. His prisoner sighed unconsciously and Bruce found himself reaching forward slowly.

Bruce found his hand drifting to the one laying idle beside his own and he let his thumb circle the inside of the man's palm softly for a moment before slipping his fingers between his carefully.

He knew that he shouldn't, but it felt so comfortable, so assuring…

That was something he hadn't felt in a long time. The doctors at Arkham couldn't be right about him, could they? But at the same time they couldn't_ all _be wrong...

He squeezed the man's hand gently, waiting for a reaction. He was almost convinced that none would come when he felt a quick but gentle squeeze back. He looked up to the pale face, realizing that the crime-lord was looking at him through sleepy eyes. He rubbed the warm palm against his own for a few seconds longer before releasing it, allowing his hand to travel up the shoulder whereupon contact, the other man stirred. The Joker's eyes fluttered as the vigilante cupped his shoulder and brought him a little closer, leaning over his torso and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. That felt nice. Still, it wasn't enough as he pressed a kiss to the man's brow, his cheek and then finally his lips.

The Joker's eyes closed slowly.

His keeper had turned toward him completely, right hand leaving his shoulder and moving to undo the buttons to his shirt. The masked man moved slowly, folding back the flaps to the thin fabric on either side of him to expose his firm chest. He kissed the space between the man's shoulder and neck as he undid his pants.

Bruce heard his breath catch as he rubbed the man's waist, dragging his hand back to rest over the warm stomach just to feel it tighten when The Joker tried to sit up a little. His mouth found his neck as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric and the dark-eyed man moaned as he hardened in his palm, arms going about his back to pull him closer. He withdrew his hand carefully as he embraced him.

Bruce's right leg was between The Joker's as he partially straddled him, arms around his back as rocked against him.

God how he yearned to rip the man's clothes off and just take him. He closed his eyes.

But he couldn't do that. No… Not yet…

The Joker lifted his hips up against his enemy's, causing the other man to gasp. He reached forward with his right hand, gingerly grasping Bruce's left and guiding it down behind the fabric of his pants. Bruce's hand trembled when it slid against the dark-eyed man's hard length. He suppressed his instinct to recoil, his curiosity to control the criminal's desire overpowering. He looked to the man's expression, uncertain.

"What's the matter, dark angel? Afraid to touch me?"

Bruce licked his lips.

"I just wanted…"

"It's fine," The Joker half-whispered. "Touch me... I want you to..."

Bruce made a face of slight worry as The Joker loosened his pants a little more to expose himself.

"I..." He hadn't intended to go that far… At least he didn't think he did...

"It's okay." The Joker's eyes narrowed, "What fun is a date if we don't make out... "

Hesitantly, Bruce closed his eyes and moved his hand up and down the man's stiff length in a loose fist, pausing for his thumb to circle the sensitive head. The Joker's eyes rolled back for a minute before he was able to force himself to control his gaze. He lifted his left hand to his rival's right cheek, pushing forward and sifting his hand through the dark locks.

"Yeah... Like that..."

The Joker had to force himself not to thrust into that moist warm hand. After all, he liked having Bats make all of the moves. It was not only twice as exciting, but it sure saved him the trouble…

After a few moments, his breathing became more erratic and he managed to whisper his demands.

"...Faster..."

Bruce jerked his hand up and down the man's erection with a little more vigor. The man was moaning helplessly beneath him and the sound had made him painfully hard.

He knew that he was doing it again. He was submitting to his own desires and he just couldn't stop himself. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he liked touching him. He liked being close to him. He liked being intimate with him…

What did that say about him and his morals? He'd made the rules and was steadily breaking each one..

Bruce found himself so nervous as The Joker neared his climax that he turned his face away a little, eyes closed. Through a shaky breath, The Joker whispered.

"Bats..."

"Yes..."

Bruce felt a hand caress his cheek.

"Look. I want you to see what you do to me..."

The other man opened his eyes worriedly just in time to see the almost painful expression the man made as he came, whimpering sweetly as the warm ejaculate released itself in strong spurts.

He just couldn't take seeing the man so vulnerable with him and he bent down to kiss him deeply. After several heavy breaths The Joker sat up, noting the masked man's erection poking against his slacks. He shook his head.

"Ohh… I can't believe I did that…" he spoke softly.

"Did what?" Bruce watched him anxiously. The Joker was upon him in an instant. Before Bruce had known what hit him he was on his back, his pants were yanked down to his upper thighs.

"Can't believe I forgot to fucking pleasure you…" he shook his head again. "Don't worry. This is for you, Bats…"

"Wait," he tried to sound stern, "Are you going to-"

Bruce's words were drowned out by soft moans as The Joker took him into his mouth.

* * *

The light of the day had finally begun to peek through his drapes when Bruce found himself awakening slowly on his side. He was back in his old bed. He briefly wondered if the time he'd spent on the old property was real until he noticed the brown paper bag peeking out of the small waste basket in the corner.

He would have readily accepted the heavenly _job_ The Joker had done on him as nothing more than a dream but it was much more pleasing to know that it had all been real.

He could faintly remember quietly pulling the car back into the garage and leading The Joker back into his cell. Not willing to waste time going through the kitchen, he'd taken the brown paper bag up to his room to discard. Less side-trips had lessened his chances of being discovered..

He was putting everything on the line in order to indulge in his intimate time with the criminal. He closed his eyes as he remembered. No matter what he wanted to think, he felt himself concluding that it had been worth every minute. He turned onto his side as thoughts of the other man ran through his mind.

He had to face the music at some point in time. Better sooner rather than later and the fact of the matter was, he was falling for the man... Hard

* * *

Despite Commissioner Gordon's warnings, the inevitable was already in motion. The following night, Bruce had agreed to let his prisoner enjoy the night air as he fulfilled his duty to the city.

The Joker found amusement in the idea of waiting out in the night for Batman to return. He'd left him at the roof of an old apartment building with sandwich and small closed container of tea.

After all of the waiting, The Batman was in full gear and making his way back toward The Joker, face painted to his own satisfaction. Batman had returned to the designated spot to find the man waiting obediently. He was not only surprised, but deeply pleased that the pale man had waited for him for nearly three hours while he went to conduct his nightly rounds.

Was it possible that The Joker could be made to behave more normal? He knew that the doctors at Arkham would beg to disagree.

As soon as the darkly clad figure had landed, The Joker leaned in, the haphazardly painted mouth finding his lips and he tasted the waxy chemical compound he loved to smear over his features. Noting their situation, he panicked and drew back quickly, muttering angrily.

"Don't do that out here…"

The Joker raised both brows sardonically with a noise of discontent.

"What's wrong, embarrassed?" He crossed his arms. "Afraid one of your brainless, law-abiding buddies will catch us in the act?" he shook his head with a chuckle. "Relax. No one's here." He looked up in thought before pondering aloud, "But that would definitely make the front page."

"What?"

The Joker lowered his voice. "Batman Turns His Back On City: Shacks Up With The Joker…" he raised his hands and spread them before himself in wonder, gaze lost to the sky. "I can see it now…" his voice was dazed.

"Well, don't," Batman stepped closer to him, eyes angry as he whispered, "If you so much as even pretend to hint a word of this to anyone…. so help me…I'm going to-"

"You'll what?" The Joker leaned forward again voice lowered to that of a whisper, "Finally fuck me senseless?"

Batman cleared his throat as he looked up to the bat signal in the sky. It would just have to wait a few minutes longer.

"No. We're finished here. Now, let's get back before it gets too late. I have an appointment."

"Hmph.." The Joker scoffed as he looked at the signal above. "Tell your buddies to be patient," he remarked. "They'll get what they want as soon as you give me what I need…"

"Fine. Let's go," he urged him.

* * *

On the other side of town, a tall man leaned against the spot-light as he waited. He had to come. He just had to. That was what this light was for anyway, wasn't it? This was the signal that Gordon had insisted was nothing more than a malfunctioning October holiday accessory.

He grit his teeth as he looked down at his watch. Twenty more minutes. He would give the caped crime-fighter just twenty more minutes. By then he would have to leave before Gordon came to investigate. If he didn't get there soon, he would have to leave him a note.

Officer Jacobs smoothed his hair back as he looked up at the dark sky.

He was going to end this search for the last piece of the weapon if it was the last thing he did….


	10. Cheesecake

He'd finally gotten him back down to the street level and was just about to administer the blind-fold when the dark-eyed man shook his head, gaze fixed and finger reaching up dazedly to point at a closed dark gate in the distance.

"Hey… is that…" he began walking toward it curiously, Batman stepping in front of him quickly.

"No. We're leaving," he said sternly.

The Joker mumbled something that sounded suspiciously insolent before looking back up at the man in charge. He then looked back over his shoulder and at the familiar gate. He had to force himself to redirect his attention back to the crime-fighter as he approached him. If he remembered correctly, then that was…

He then leaned near him in confidence, voice lowering to that of a whisper.

"You wanna…. Do you wanna see something… neat?"

Batman frowned as he took a step back. Nothing the man could show him could possibly be more pressing than answering the bat signal.

"Not now," he advised.

The Joker made an expression of annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to take a look at that building beyond that gate," he pointed. "I want you to see it too," he added. Seeing his foe's inexorable strict expression, he shrugged his shoulders. "How about tomorrow night, then?" he added as he turned his back to the darkly clad figure, allowing him to place the blindfold around his eyes.

Unwilling to grant him any promises, Batman cleared his throat.

"We'll see about it," he agreed as he led him back to his vehicle.

Lucky for him, The Joker had been pretty agreeable. Getting him back to the cell proved to be of little trouble and he silently wondered if it was the result of progress or just blind luck. His curiosity toward what had grabbed the other man's attention so suddenly faded as he went back out into the night to personally answer the call.

* * *

As he sailed through the sky, it occurred to him that the scattered lights glowing from the windows of the dark buildings below rather resembled the stars above. He tilted his wing to change the direction of his glide. He then swooped around one of the tall businesses, making a beeline for the roof.

As soon as he neared the building, he realized that the man standing beside the signal was not Gordon. For one, he was at least two inches taller, younger and sporting a police uniform, which wasn't customary for Gordon to greet him in. About a half dozen thoughts flew through his mind at once.

Was Gordon alright? Was this man sent in his place?

Immediately he sought to exercise caution. After all, this was unexpected.

The light-haired man looked up just as he landed upon the roof, simultaneously shutting off the blinding signal. The light disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. One minute, the signal had been a floating like an intangible stamp on the night sky and the next, it was gone without a trace.

Batman merely stood there, trademark stoic expression on his face as he waited for the man to speak.

"As I expected," the man sounded a little amazed himself at his presence. However, his amazement quickly faded as the crime-fighter before him spoke.

"Who are you…"

The younger man watched the dark figure with a tense expression.

"One of the best cops out here. Why's that? Because I don't handle criminals with kid-gloves."

"Name."

The other man grunted.

"Its Jacobs. And it'd be in your best interest to remember it."

Batman was silent as he waited for the man to state his case, which after several seconds he spoke: "The Joker disappeared from Arkham about two months ago and since then the only thing to make the news since that fire has been a few random murders committed in one night." The man paused, crossing his arms. Batman stood his ground, voice low and serious.

"What's your point," he deadpanned.

"As I'm sure you know," the man paced, "in the past, The Joker has wrecked havoc on average, once a week when loose on a spree. To have a random murder in a warehouse within the time span of one month is highly unlikely… Unless," he raised a brow, "someone's _trying_ to keep him under control."

Batman made no move to confirm nor deny the man's words, frustrating him as he let him continue.

"The game's over, man. I'm not stupid. Whatever you're doing with The Joker is useless. He's a lying, murdering thief by nature. Do you really think you can get him to talk without brute force? Are you so blinded by your sense of justice that you think that you and you alone can make a difference?"

"Don't question that which you know nothing of," the deep voice advised.

"I question what works. The man's insane. Who are you to endanger the public by keeping him on a broken leash?"

Seeing no point in continuing the conversation, Batman turned to leave, the young man's words clear. Gordon had wanted him to be worried about this arrogant idiot?

"You'll see," Jacobs chuckled. "Deep down, the man's an animal. When I get a hold of him, I'll make sure to treat him like the animal he is and you know what's gonna happen when I do?"

Bruce paused for a moment, his back to the man as he spread his cloth-like wings.

Taking his silence as his cue, Jacobs added, "He'll talk…"

Without a word, Batman leapt from the roof, gliding out over the roofs and becoming one with the night as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

It was late by standards but he just hadn't been able to talk himself into going to sleep. Not after reading the contents of the paper he still pinched between his thumb and index finger.

The idea was simple.

Sometimes a person had to watch the ones they cared for without their knowledge. It was an action that he personally frowned upon, but in this case the old man felt that it was necessary. How else could he possibly know what his employer was really up to if he didn't let him believe that he was acting in secret? Surely Master Wayne would not seek his advice on matters of the heart, but he had to know for sure what the young man was up to. How else could he protect him? How else could he fulfill his promise to the former ruler of the household, Thomas Wayne? How else could keep his word that with every ounce of his will he'd try to protect and guide the kind man's son, to look after the only child he'd left behind as a result of his untimely death. He made a promise to Thomas to protect the son that was more precious to him than all of his money and possessions could ever be…

Alfred found himself overwhelmed by the contents of the report he held in his hands, tilting it under the desk lamp a little more. The strange white substance he'd found on the inside pocket of The Joker's jacket a few weeks ago, as he suspected was no mere dust. As stated by the report, it was a drug, an illegal black-market pleasure-enhancing drug with some rather alarming side-effects if given in excess. Thankfully, he hadn't seen any of the signs in his young master. Which meant that perhaps he hadn't been exposed to it.

He hoped.

Alfred put his head in his hands for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts. He'd quietly stood by and watched his strong, young employer quietly escort his prisoner from the grounds the other night, his apparent effort to keep the event quiet rather troubling. If what he suspected was going on behind closed doors was really happening, then he needed to act with this information. He sighed as he wondered how best to approach the younger man… His eyes then glanced up at the clock on his desk. Master Wayne had stated that he wanted tonight's selection prepared soon.

After a few seconds, he stood and headed for the door. Perhaps he would tell him when he was done.

* * *

About half an hour after returning, Bruce had immediately began researching the building that The Joker had recognized.

The city's old records indicated that the building was once known as St. Michaels nearly two decades ago. Once upon a time, it was a bustling, thriving school, but because of failed state procedures, lack of funding and a myriad of other problems, it was forced to close its doors.

Bruce immediately felt a twinge of excitement. Could a piece of The Joker's past have been lived here? Was this building really a piece of the puzzle that was the man's former life? If so, what did it mean that the criminal was choosing him to explore it with?

Perhaps he really was making progress… He looked down at his watch. He ought to reward the man for his conduct out in the city today. Aside from following his directions and taking orders, The Joker had behaved well tonight. He closed down his laptop before getting up and heading to the door. Alfred would have his dessert ready by now.

The old man had just finished preparing the tray for him, a faint worry about him. He lingered a second, starting small talk with his employer that had amounted to little before the young man smiled, thanked him and then grabbed the tray, heading down to the basement.

As he expected, the man was still awake as he took a seat beside him on the couch and handed him a plate.

The Joker's brows drew down with suspicion at the immaculate slice. A strange feeling washed over him as he prodded the thick cake with his fork warily before sinking it into the oddly smooth dessert. He then deposited a sliver into his mouth, his jaw working cautiously.

Bruce watched as the other man's face slowly fell, crease forming between his brows as his lower lip twisted in distaste. The left corner of his mouth drew up a little toward his nose in the clear expression of a sneer.

He made an odd noise of discomfort in the back of his throat as his expression grew more severe before he finally snapped and grabbed a napkin, spitting the contents of his mouth into the tissue-like paper.

Bruce raised a brow at his obvious discomfort.

"Is there a problem?" he half-smiled as he could already guess.

If there was one dessert The Joker had never had a penchant for it was cheesecake.

The idea in an of itself was just as disgusting as trying to make a liverwurst cream pie or string bean muffins. What genius thought it would be a good idea to try to make a dessert out of something like cheese? Cheese smelled bad enough by itself, but to have the _nerve_ to add sugar to it?

That was something he would never understand…

"Here. If you wont eat it, I will," Bruce offered.

"Of course." For the first time, The Joker shoved the plate back into his hands. "Cheesecake? What the _hell_ is wrong with you." His mouth twitched in response to the thought of the substance even making it past his scarred lips. "It's disgusting."

The Joker watched his company as the masked man lifted the spoon to his own lips in content and began to eat it. The pale man gave him a look of distaste.

"Ugh… how could you even..." he watched as Bruce's mouth closed over the spoon and he shivered. "Yuck…."

Bruce shook his head with a slight smile, suppressing a chuckle at the man's bitter expression. It was only a matter of time before he struck out with his cake selections.

Oh well… There was a first time for everything…

He finished the slice of cake in good time as The Joker leaned back into the soft upholstery, look of offense finally fading.

"So, what was keeping you?" he finally inquired.

Bruce cleared his throat.

"I was searching records. Turns out that building used to be a school."

The Joker smirked.

"I know that. St. Michaels."

"What's your... connection to it? Its been abandoned for a long time," he briefly wondered if there was another drug ring involved. Perhaps the building was one of his old dealing locations.

The pale man tucked a few strands of hair away from his face.

"You'll know when we look at it tomorrow night. Anyway…" he rested his head back onto the cushion, sighing in comfort. "I know that we've ugh," he cleared his throat, "Had this…" he tilted his head toward either shoulder once slowly as he searched for the right words. "conversation before but…."

Bruce waited for him to elaborate.

"Sure you're helping your old pal Gordon out. But, what are _you _getting out of all this, hm?" he leaned forward, gaze focused. "What does Batman get out of helping these people?"

The masked man paused at the suddenness of the question before he immediately explained.

"It's about helping people who need it. A service to the public."

The other man suppressed a loud laugh, right hand waving away his explanation impatiently as he sat up.

"Oh no no no no… Now you stop giving me those Sunday school answers and think about it…" he suggested. "What do you feel… deep down after you rescue someone from a burning building or eh…. catch a crook?"

Hmm, it was now Bruce's turn to think. To really think. It was time to stop giving those replies that he realized were more of a habit and less of the truth. Everyone knew that it was a good deed to help those in need but lately he was beginning to think that his actions toward the public were more mechanical and less empathy-driven…

He was doing it not because he wanted to, not because it made him feel good, but because …. because….

He dug deep into his thoughts, alarmed that he couldn't readily produce an honest reason and he began to wonder...

Was it simply something to do? Did he really care about these people anymore?

"If I don't, who will…" he safely concluded.

The paler man shook his head.

Yeah right… His gaze fell to the man's mouth. He wanted to brush his lips against the bright-eyed man's in a simple kiss, but the fact that he could still faintly smell the cheesecake from where he sat convinced him to refrain.

"Well, I'm going to get going," Bruce stood. To his knowledge, he had business to attend to tomorrow. There were people to see and public appearances to maintain. With a casual nod, The Joker bid the man a good night, turning to the screen above to find out if anything even remotely entertaining could be found on late-night television.

* * *

Once reaching the main level, Bruce was surprised to find his butler still awake and tidying up. Upon his entry, the old man paused.

Alfred had wanted to bring up the suspicious powder connected with The Joker. He had even waited up by going through the same tasks twice and would have initiated the conversation had not his employer seemed to be in such good spirits. His face fell. So often, the young man seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders that he couldn't stand the thought of interrupting a smile that content. He greeted him formally.

Perhaps he would be better receptive come morning.

Bruce pretty much breezed past the butler to retire to his room, feeling like a kid the night before an exciting trip. He'd hoped that the following night would be interesting. The Joker was just as anxious to show him the building beyond the gate as he was to see it. This could be a real break in The Joker's case. If this school was really connected to his past, then it would be the first real legitimate piece of history known to be associated with the man.

He found himself restless by the time he finally lay down to sleep.

He was anxious to know.

* * *

Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough for Bruce. Once, perhaps twice over the course of the day, he'd been distracted enough by his surroundings to forget about his plans that night. Of course his prisoner was quick to remind him when he greeted him early that night. The Joker was ready as soon as the crime-fighter returned from his nightly duties. Alfred had mentioned his need to speak with him about a private matter but he'd put it off, anxious to explore the old building and possibly get an inkling into the man's past.

With reluctance, the old man had advised him to be careful and merely watched him leave, praying that he returned safely...

Following the city's plan's, Bruce had taken the bat vehicle and followed a less conspicuous route through the woods. About twenty minutes later, they were at the back entrance to the old building he'd sited the night before.

Bruce pulled The Joker from the car and then undid his bindings before returning his sight.

The pale man's gaze immediately focused on the old two story brick building in front of him as his keeper went to retrieve something from the back compartment of the strange vehicle. The Joker looked down at the asphalt leading to the back entrance, noting that it was cracked and separated in some places, making him aware of his footing. Within seconds he was at the old and chained grey door, looking over at the small windows and contemplating breaking one of them.

He had just spotted a helpful looking rock when the crime-fighter walked past him and to the door, clamping a strange D-shaped cutting device on one of the chains. He pressed a button and the two ends began to squeeze together. Seconds later, the chain was lying in a coiled heap on the ground.

Well that was effective.

Pleased, The Joker grabbed the door's rusty handle, and jerked it once, simultaneously switching on his flash light. Just as he remembered, he was greeted with a wide hallway, one stairway to the right.

It hadn't changed at all…

It was up there… he recalled, heading up the stairway.

Bruce hurried to follow him as he quietly made his way to the second floor. The design was similar to the first, a long hall with rooms on either side. The Joker suddenly broke into a jolly little skip, going almost the entire length of the hall before stopping at a door on the right. He waved over his company who was shining the light curiously into the other rooms.

The Joker reached out with one gloved hand and turned the knob. The old door swung open with little resistance and they stepped inside. It smelled like old paper. Everything from the old tile floor to the near dozen wood and metal desks scattered throughout the room were coated with a thick layer of dust. An old and faded world map still hung over the chalk-board at the head of the room. A few old papers were lying scattered on the floor, faint breeze from outside shifting the shade drawn down over one of the four small windows. He had moved toward it with the intention of closing it when he heard the sound of the man shuffling beneath the teacher's desk for something. The Joker lay his flashlight on the floor, beam of light shooting across the tiles.

"Ahh," with a sigh of satisfaction, he pulled out a rather ancient looking record player and deposited it upon the desk, a cloud of dust puffing out from under it with the action.

Without hesitation, he found the plug and jammed it into the old outlet, hoping the building still had electricity. He then kneeled behind the desk and forced open one of the drawers, pulling out an album that he could barely make out in the dim light reflected from the tiles. Carefully, he opened the vinyl case and slid the large black disc out, pressing it into the center of the player until it clinked in place. He flipped the on-switch and the old record began to spin. Carefully, he lifted the needle and placed it gently onto the track, pleased by the smooth waltz that filled the air.

The sound from the record was a little muffled and it almost made him feel as though he were thrust back in time. The Joker smiled as he could almost see the figures of the students practicing, could almost see the young teenage girls in their knee-length dresses and the boys in their neat little suits practicing the dance.

"Let me guess," Bruce offered as he stepped away from the window. "This was your old classroom?"

"I had to rehearse to this album for the school dance here," The Joker admit. Bruce's eyes widening for a brief second before he regained his composure.

He nodded at his words, trying to quell his excitement, expression serious. For once, was the man actually telling the truth?

The old music poured from the ancient record player, sounding oddly serene in the dusty old room. He listened to it for a few seconds before The Joker spoke.

"Yeah. I went to this crap school. Hated every minute of it…" a look of anger passed over his features and was soon replaced by a thoughtful expression. "I think the only good thing about this place is that this is where I met my wife."

Bruce raised a brow.

"You were married…." he sounded doubtful.

The pale man turned to him.

"That's not important," he looked up at him questioningly. "We practiced our first dance here… Hell, it was only time we were allowed to have fun back then."

Bruce thought back to his days in college and the nights spent going over facts and writing reports. He didn't miss them…

"You see," The Joker paused to stand right before the masked-man. "I took her hand like this," The Joker carefully slipped the fingers of his right hand between his enemy's left. Bruce immediately took a step back, shaking his head.

"What are you doing?"

The Joker took a step forward. "Showing you. Now, relax. She put her hand on my shoulder….right here…." he recalled as he positioned the other man's hand "..and I put mine on her waist."

Bruce swallowed, trying his damnedest not to let on how uncomfortable he really felt. It was almost insane to think that he was in this position with him. Wasn't it not too long ago that he'd been chasing him around Gotham with the intention of beating him senseless?

"And?" he questioned.

The Joker chuckled. "And I took the first step like this…" he motioned for him to follow, "and it was the first time I'd felt something," he searched for the right word, "…emotional… being that close to a person…"

Bruce suddenly became aware of the fact that he'd unconsciously began trying to follow the man's fluid movements as he imitated his steps. After all of his social training, he somehow still felt stupid. Being born into privilege, he'd had the unfortunate experience of being subjected to training of the many courtesies required from those of his status. He could still recall those God-awful ballroom dance lessons that Alfred had insisted he take back in high school.

Now, just as then, he felt awkward and off-balance. He'd never been big on dancing with girls at parties, but it was obvious from the criminal's movements that The Joker drew on plenty of experience in the art of seduction. After nearly a minute of trying to follow his movements, Bruce gave up, releasing the man.

"I don't dance," he explained quietly as he stood back. The Joker simply continued on without him, hands poised as though he still held his partner.

He sat back to watch him as he gathered his nerves. This was getting him absolutely nowhere.

He didn't like how engaging in such harmless activities with the man made him feel. He knew above all that it was more than clinical concern paired with his nightly duties that forced his interest in the criminal. As he watched the man finish the song without him, his mind wandered. He was like a doctor studying his own case.

He should be punching the man right about now. Just moments earlier, their hands should have been locked in rage and mortal hatred, not a tentative and comfortable discovery of the other's rhythm. It was so strange it was almost frightening. In his rapidly twisting view of the man, he could at least count on one universal constant when nothing began to make sense to him.

That life by nature could be terribly unpredictable.

Just then, The Joker stepped toward him, extending his hand and he simply stared at it, the other man nodding in encouragement. Bruce shook his head quickly. Stepping around the man in a poor imitation of a dance that society decreed should only be shared with someone of the opposite sex was pointless.

The Joker rolled his eyes before simply grabbing his hand as before. Bruce's right hand came up to his shoulder to push him, the sly man quickly putting his arm around his waist to bring him close the instant he lifted his arm.

In record time he was holding the man in the same position as before. Unwilling to start a fight over something so stupid, he allowed him the contact. He'd be finished before he knew it and they'd be heading back to the cell. Of course he would remind himself never to lend the man a record player, noting it brought out his inner Julliard.

His mind went blank when The Joker spoke into his ear, voice soft.

"You need to stop being so serious and have some fun…" he moved slowly. Bruce swallowed.

"You need to stop playing games and just…." he trailed off as the other man's lips nipped at his neck.

The Joker laughed softly as he drew back a little just to see his expression.

"Would you be more comfortable if I was a woman? Or are you just still too scared to go all the way?"

Bruce quickly refuted his conclusion.

"Fear has nothing to do with it."

"Then take the final step."

The older man wet his lips.

"I can't.. Not on a selfish whim…and not for information."

The Joker chuckled.

"Don't do it because I said I'd give you the last piece. Do it because you…ugh…. can't stand the idea of not doing it… Do it because," he took another step forward, Bruce stepping back, "…because you need it."

The older man shook his head.

"I don't."

"But you want it…" he took another step forward, Bruce stepping back to allow a little distance. He didn't know what he wanted anymore…

"It's human nature to seek intimacy."

The Joker sighed as he took another step forward. "Ohh, but nothing's simple with you, is it, Bats. You're dying to know me inside and out. It's a simple request really. I'll let you inside if you'll let me out."

Bruce's brows drew down at the odd phrase. He didn't have time to ponder it long as the wavy-haired man came closer and he realized that he was out of space as his back nudged the wall, the music in the background fading.

"It's not like I'm trying to kill you…" The Joker whispered.

Bruce couldn't think to explain his actions at that very moment. If anyone had happened across him with his hand clasped with the other man's, his other hand on his shoulder and The Joker's hand on his waist, he would have been at a loss for words. There would have been nothing that he could have said to explain what had been going on in his mind at that point in time. All he knew was that the man's actions were weighing heavily on his decisions. Of course, society's standards would condemn such behavior by a powerful, masculine symbol such as himself, but, even if it wasn't the norm, he wasn't exactly hurting anyone. Where was the harm in sharing a few quiet moments like these with the criminal. Perhaps the only quiet moments he'd ever have before The Joker was once again back at Arkham. Locked away from society… Out of his site. Out of his reach… Out of his control…

His mouth was barely upon his when the flicker of a light through the windows abruptly grabbed his attention. He pushed the man away from him quickly. He recognized the whimsical nature of the light's path as a hand-held light. Probably some curious teenagers checking out the building in search of a little adventure.

"Get down…" he whispered quickly, ripping the plug of the record player from the wall as he stooped low. The Joker sank to the floor slowly with a look of excitement as the masked man crept toward the one window with the shade extended and peeked cautiously out of the dusty glass.

_Holy shit…._

Batman's eyes narrowed as he recognized the man below shining a flashlight through the windows of the lower level.

Was that… Jacobs…? Was that prick following him now?

Damn it… Somehow he'd become aware of the bat vehicle out at night and likely tried to follow him.

Unwilling to waste time thinking about it, he quickly turned out their flashlights and gathered them, whispering to his prisoner to follow him to the exit.

They were careful on the stairwell, The Joker leading the way to the back entrance as they crept back to the car partially concealed in the woods where the pavement ended.

He loved a little excitement every now and then….

To his relief, they got away without incident, Bruce taking a back road leading from the building into the woods. He'd barely even had time to tie the man's blindfold before taking off in bat vehicle. No matter what the other man may have been thinking, that had been a little too close for comfort for him, especially without the bat suit. How in the world would he have been able to explain that one if he'd been discovered. It wouldn't have been Batman out and about with the infamous Joker. It would have been a masked Bruce Wayne…

He shook the thought from his mind nervously, feigning control.

A little while later and they were back in his basement level. By the time he'd reached the cell door the excitement had faded to a degree. He'd opened the door and directed the man toward it, unwilling to join him inside. While standing in the door way, he removed the man's blindfold and untied his hands, allowing him to turn and face him.

"That was kinda fun…" The Joker concluded. Bruce refused to comment on the night's events.

"We'll have to be more careful next time," he advised. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night…" he reached up for the handle to push the door closed when he was met with resistance.

"Wait," The Joker hurried. The masked man released the door a moment, curious to hear what he wanted.

"Yeah?"

"You're really going to just leave me high and dry, tonight?" he brought his hands up in exasperation.

Not seeing his meaning, the crime-fighter frowned.

"What?"

The dark-eyed man took a step toward him, tilting his gaze.

"You could at least give me a kiss…" he stated.

Bruce smirked.

"I could, but I don't have to," he reminded him.

"No. But that's what makes the thought of you doing it so exciting. Because when you- mph!" Bruce interrupted him by closing the distance between them, the other man closing his eyes in comfort. He reveled in the feel of the soft flesh of their lips molding against the other's and he parted his lips to deepen it.

His surroundings faded as the only thing his senses allowed him to acknowledge was the sensation the touching of their lips created. He reached up, palm curving around the other man's head as he held him there and simply kissed him. The vibration of the other man moaning into his mouth fueled his lust as his tongue forced entry.

After a few minutes he forced himself to step back, face warm. The Joker was partially holding on to the door for support with a wry smile.

"Heh….That was one hell of a goodnight, kiss…" he concluded. When he took the initiative, that man sure could make an impression. Hell, judging from the skill of his kiss, he probably gave better fellatio than he did…

He smiled.

He just didn't know it yet…

Bruce cleared his throat. "Good night.." he then closed the door, making sure it was locked before he headed to the elevator. It had been a decent night, but he was still no closer to attaining the last piece of the device. He might have learned something that no one else in the world knew about the man. Still, he sighed, trying to will his slight erection away. He and his right hand were due for a loving affair….

* * *

In the shadow of the cave-like lower level, the older man slowly took his hand away from his mouth. He'd suspected that his young Master Wayne had fallen into some sort of illicit activities with the criminal, but was reluctant to believe it himself.

He hadn't been able to hear their quieted voices from where he stood, but he could definitely see what was going on.

So it was true. Bruce had taken his interest in The Joker to the next level.

The kiss that he had watched him give the criminal was no joke. It was serious, more serious than he would have liked to have realized. That was a kiss reserved for intimate lovers, for partners and intense affairs. Not criminals… not prisoners…and definitely not The Joker…

He thought back to the report on the desk in his room.

He hated being put in this situation but he had no choice. He had to warn the man before this thing….this infatuation with the unstable criminal got any worse.

He only prayed that it wasn't too late to stop him…


	11. White Chocolate

Gazes flickered from behind desks and various personnel who had been engaged enthusiastically in conversation suddenly fell silent as the tall man made his way to the big office in the back.

Officer Jacobs had been summoned to Gordon's office on suspicious activities after failing to return to his post that night. He'd been so close to catching up with the bat man that he could taste it. Of course, he knew that Gordon suspected that he was the one who had utilized the bat signal earlier. However, the real fun had begun last night. Just the chance sighting of the particularly strange and wide vehicle that Batman drove turning down a dirt road had immediately grabbed his attention and strung him away from his last assignment. Without a second thought, he'd jumped into his car and attempted to follow his tracks. He'd lost him somewhere when the paths split but somehow ended up at the same destination. An old building with a gated entrance that led to one of the main roads.

He could still remember the flicker of light from the top floor of the building. By the time he'd found a way in around the back, they were already gone.

Damn-it, he'd been so close…

He couldn't let these people deter him. The key to finding The Joker and making him answer for his crimes was much more important… He held his head up high as he reached for the old glossy door and turned the handle.

Let's see what old Gordon had to say…

* * *

It had all been rather routine for as far back as he could remember. Every day he arose early in the morning, grasping the silver trey neatly between his aged hands as he entered the young man's room. He was anxious to deliver his morning drink in the hopes of bringing up his unpleasant findings with The Joker. His face fell as he neared the man's bed, corners of his mouth creasing downward in annoyed disappointment. For the first time in a long time, he was greeted with an empty bed, the sheets recently tossed in the sign of a restless night.

The man was up early? A miracle….

He glanced around the room once, peeking over at the bathroom door that stood open, realizing that he had not only risen early. From the wrinkled towel draped over the edge of the sink, it was apparent that he'd also showered and left his room.

He frowned. His news would just have to wait. Now, to figure out where he'd gone…

* * *

Bruce's eyes widened as he stumbled across the names from the class list. He'd been practically digging all morning for more clues into St. Michaels, looking for any little scrap of information leading to the man's past. He remembered the half-faded number above the door that The Joker had stopped at. Room 113. It had taken all of half an hour to find the name of the woman who once commanded that space, ruling the class with what he could only guess was a strict sense of propriety.

From there he'd gotten ahold of photos of files from the old microfilm copies a former student had posted. He'd worked to enhance the words on the screen, sharpening and tweaking the image until it was just barely legible. After nearly three hours of intense searching and file-enhancing, he'd been able to make out the last few graduating class lists. The school had a celebratory habit of honoring its graduating seniors by publishing their names in the town paper. They'd worked hard to make it through such a demanding school and they made it everyone's business to know it.

By God, what if he'd found him? What if he was now the only person who truly knew the key to who this man was…The thought was exhilarating but he couldn't get his hopes up. He knew better. After all, the notorious criminal could have had many an alias. Following his frequent arrests, no record of Jack Napier had ever been found. If that was the case, then the name Jack was simply a fabrication. He sighed. He was on to something…And he would eventually find it in this list…

Perhaps it would be better to take things calmly before drawing any conclusions.

And so he did…

For another hour he sat glued to his screen, searching hard for anymore links to the man. Despite his frustration he was fated to come up with nothing. No record of the man's parents or what could have possibly driven the man insane in the years post high school. A slight headache thumping at his temples finally convinced him to sit back away from the screen and he closed his eyes, taking a deep, relaxing breath.

What was he even doing? This had nothing to do with his assignment. He had to focus. Just focus and relax. When it really came down to it, The Joker's past was in no way relevant to getting that last piece. He looked over at the window adjacent, mind on his prisoner. Hell, nothing he'd done in the past few days was relevant to completing his mission. If anything, he'd done quite the opposite by sharing a few intimate moments with him.

He was supposed to be putting up a wall between them, not falling for him…. But this man was different.

His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door before him opening carefully, Alfred peering in and smiling upon spotting him.

"Ah, there you are, Master Wayne…" he set his tray beside the laptop. "Up early, are we?" he smiled.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his head once as he yawned. "Ah… yeah. I was looking for some more leads into St. Michaels… See if I can turn up anymore information on The Joker.."

Alfred's expression fell slightly.

"His past, if he even has one, is not relevant to this case..."

"Yeah... I know that. It's just..." he shrugged his shoulders and thought quickly with a frown.

"It may help..."

"If you want my opinion, Sir, I think you should try to resolve this as quick as possible."

Bruce's brows drew down.

"I might actually be able to trace the man's origins if I have more time…" he explained.

The older man shook his head.

"Hopefully, you don't need his help to trace his history."

Bruce laughed softly. "What's the matter, Al? You've never pried this much before. As usual, you worry too damn much," he smiled fondly.

"I…" the old man cleared his throat as he stood before him, "Need to speak with you about something, Master Wayne," he began.

The younger man looked up at his butler. Smile slowly fading as he sensed the seriousness of what he was about to tell him.

"Yeah, Alfred?" he waited anxiously, eyes following his hands as the old man pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and then thrust it before him. He took it curiously, eyes scanning the analysis. After several seconds he looked back up questioningly.

"What is this?"

"That….is the chemical analysis of a strange powder-like residue I found in the inside jacket pocket of one of The Joker's suits I was cleaning."

A crease formed between the younger man's brows.

"Really…"

"I know it's sudden, Master Wayne but…" he swallowed, "Have you felt at all out-of-sorts at one point or another when in his presence?"

"You think I've been drugged?"

Alfred swallowed.

"It's possible, but frankly, there's no evidence, Sir."

Bruce's brows drew down further in thought. He couldn't remember feeling anything out of the ordinary… He'd been himself in The Joker's presence… He'd been conscious the entire time. He'd made his own decisions.

"Have you felt any sudden…urges… that you wouldn't normally?" he persisted. Bruce turned away, refusing to consider it.

"No…" he shook his head. "But I _will_ question, him," he grabbed the results. "Tonight. After I meet with Gordon. I'll need a slice of cake..." He then stood and headed for the door, Alfred watching him leave dazedly.

"I'll have it ready.." he spoke softly, phased by the young man's obvious discomfort.

He'd never seen him that evasive before...

What had The Joker done to him...

* * *

The entire day was wasted waiting anxiously for night. Bruce was tempted not to answer the call so he could simply question The Joker, but the look in Gordon's eyes convinced him that he'd made the right decision by showing up.

There was apparently more news about the device.

Less comforting news.

As Gordon layed out the new information, his expression grew darker.

The rules of the game had been altered and it wasn't in Gotham's favor.

"There's been a change of plans..."

Batman watched him, gaze tense as he waited to see what the man could possibly have to say. Gordon took a deep breath.

"Our neighboring district mistakenly thought that they could convince the foreign government to give us more time to return the device. But...as you can imagine, after so long, it was only a matter of time before they became suspicious. Rumors have been circulating for weeks that Gotham scientists were trying to duplicate the weapon's technology, which of of course isn't true..."

Batman listened carefully as the older man spoke, his fears worsening with every word he said.

"I can get the last piece..." he declared.

Gordon sighed, smoothing a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

"The problem is... You see their government..." he shook his head. "Times like this..." the older man frowned, trying to figure out how best to phrase their newest crisis.

"Tell me," Batman urged him sternly.

Gordon cleared his throat, taking a step to the side.

"You already know that the weapon The Joker stole didn't belong to us. The department of Metropolis loaned it to us because our scientists are the best. But, when the owner (a foreign government) came to reclaim it sooner than expected, they had no choice but to put the pressure on us."

Batman nodded as the older man continued.

"Now this foreign government is threatening to target Gotham if we don't deliver the device to them intact within the next 72 hours...They've actually prepared their military to storm Gotham and destroy everything until they find it."

Bruce felt his heart racing beneath his bat suit, but his face remained stoic, gaze unwavering. His reaction was predictably calm. If Gordon didn't know better, he'd think that the nameless man in the dark suit didn't care in the least.

Bruce licked his lips.

This wasn't just about The Joker anymore... All of Gotham, it's schools, its homes, its people, its past and its future were all now at stake. His gaze averted to the empty night sky for just a moment. Why couldn't he ever have one fucking moment's peace...just one. Was that alright with the world? Why was there always a killer on the loose or a bomb about to explode? Why was he always the only one who could stop it...

"I understand..."

Gordon nodded, looking clearly frazzled. His eyes darted nervously as he tucked and untucked his hand from his pocket in an unconscious nervous habit.

"I don't care what you have to do at this point. The situation is too critical..." he turned away partially. "It's no longer in our control. You have The Joker... Take whatever means necessary to acquire that last piece..."

Batman nodded briskly. If only Gordon knew what means he might have to take...Deep down he knew what The Joker wanted from him but he could no longer afford to waste time debating with himself. He had to make a decision and fast. He could either bite the bullet and find pleasure in The Joker's body or simply stand by and watch Gotham's destruction.

"It's done..." he said, spinning on his heels and walking toward the end of the roof.

"Wait! There's one more thing..." Gordon took a step toward him. The darkly clad figure halted immediately, turning to look at him expectantly.

"I had a talk with Officer Jacobs. He's been giving the department a hard time for the past week."

"What happened?"

"He refused to take orders, abandoned his post and decided to go rogue, so I had no choice but to suspend him, but that's not all."

Batman turned to him fully. Good God, was Gordon having a bad year... Two officers indicted, one killed and now one unstable rogue...

"About three hours ago, a pharmaceutical van carrying supplies went missing. We got a call from a civilian that an overturned vehicle was blocking a private road. When I sent in some of my men to investigate, they determined that one of the boxes had been tampered with and it was apparent that some things were stolen. We'll know the motive after we've tracked down the inventory list."

Batman nodded.

"The driver was badly injured at the scene but managed to give my men a description."

The dark avenger grunted.

"Let me guess. Jacobs..."

Gordon nodded.

"Keep an eye out..." he warned as the man turned away from him.

Batman acknowledged him with a glance before leaping into the night.

* * *

The Joker smiled. He refused to remember her name although he would always remember that first dance. As he lay back on the couch, reminiscing about years past he sighed. In the beginning, he'd almost led a normal life.

Almost.

Unfortunately he was always the quiet problem-child with the problem that never went away…

He gave being normal a shot. He thought it could work. Damn, he wanted it to work so badly, but fate had other plans.

Coming home to a wife and kids wasn't the life for him. He was meant for greater things. He was meant to make a greater point, a greater statement about the society that he was a stranger to. He was meant to lead a less conventional life.. One filled with murder and mayhem…with destruction and chaos..

The last thought he drew fondly upon...

Chaos… that's what made the world go round…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell door sliding open and he looked up anxiously. To his delight, the object of his thoughts entered, carrying a slice of white cake. It was shaped like a mini bunt and drizzled with a vanilla-colored cream.

"Hello, you…"

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"I want to know what's going on here…" his right hand shoved the chemical analysis results in his face, left setting the cake down next to him. The Joker swiped the plate of cake first before calmly looking at the paper curiously for a few minutes. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he burst into laughter.

"Nothing's going on…" he chuckled, taking several moments to regain his composure while simultaneously slipping a slice into his mouth.

"Mmm... white chocolate..." he licked his lips. "God, that makes up for the cheesecake..."

Bruce shook his head in doubt.

"I want answers. How did that substance come to be in your jacket?" he questioned.

"I call it fate."

"We're not here for games. If what I suspect might have happened actually did, then I wont waste anymore time dealing with you. Another stunt like that, and you'll never see the sky again from Arkham's deepest cells.."

"That's fine. I don't care to see it…"

Bruce frowned. "Don't you dare play games while you're still my prisoner," he had to maintain some sort of authority.

The Joker smirked, savoring another moist morsel of cake.

"I'll do what I please."

Bruce grabbed the plate from the man and set it on the table, forcing him to look at him.

"If what you please was harmless, I wouldn't give a shit."

The Joker raised a brow.

"As long as its fun."

"It wouldn't be an issue if what you considered fun didn't share a spot next to catastrophic and destructive…"

The Joker chuckled.

"Most of what happens ends up being funny anyway…If you think about it.." he concluded reaching past him and smearing the cream on the plate with his spoon.  
White chocolate had been the best so far, he concluded, sinking his spoon into the soft cake. He parted it just to see the warm melted chocolate glaze pool onto the plate's surface...

Bruce shook his head negatively.

"No. It isn't."

The Joker's eyes narrowed.

"Stop being such a stickler… Lighten up…"

"No. Because when you blow up buildings and kill innocent people, I can't help but be eluded by the humor in it…"

The Joker was busy tipping the spoon slowly, balancing a slice on it. He glanced up for a second just before it plopped back onto the plate. "You'll see one day…"

"I wont, because in the end it only makes sense to you.." he raised his voice.

"I know… you've gotten bored with our dates. Why do you think I've been trying to take us to the next level…"

Bruce raised a brow.

Us?

"If you call forcing me to meet you every now and then to stop your destructive ways, dates, then you're mistaken. This… whatever it is, wouldn't make sense to the public and it certainly doesn't make sense to me."

"It makes perfect sense," The Joker lifted his chin to peer down at the man through narrowed eyes. "You see….we've spent forever chasing the other…."

Bruce was about to interject when The Joker raised a hand, calmly to halt him, turning his face away slightly as he continued. "For months we've been excited by the thrill of chasing the other. For a year you've endured my gun-slinging, cat and mouse foreplay…" he smirked. "Its only natural that we finally seal the deal…"

Bruce turned away a little, feeling his heart begin to thump faster in his chest, the words building a tension in his body.

"Hey," The Joker cocked his head and leaned forward slowly, gaze tense. "Stop thinking about it and just do it…"

The masked man shook his head. "No… I..." he thought about the people of Gotham, about the importance of their safety as well as the knowledge of the danger that they were oblivious to. He looked him straight in the eyes. "I actually…have an ultimatum for you."

The Joker nodded slowly.

"And that is?"

"I will….. " he bit his lip, knowing that his proposal could be costly. It was stupid, it was dangerous and there was a chance that he would definitely regret it but, he needed to try. There were only 70 hours left and counting...

"I'll, let you get a glimpse, only a brief glimpse under the mask if you'll give me the last piece and retract your previous offer."

The paler man's eyes widened for all of about five seconds before returning to a calmer gaze. His lips pressed together, corners of his mouth turning downward as a crease formed between his brows. It was a hard decision. Any other day it would be deemed an extremely hard decision had he not already had his answers.

After a grueling silence he shook his head quickly. "I'm not going to change my mind," He looked down at his mangled dessert, observing it. He couldn't quite describe just what it was about white chocolate that was so appealing. It wasn't quite as bitter as dark, but smoother, sweeter...and so much more creamier...

He dipped his finger into the melted sauce and then stood, reaching forward and bringing it to Bruce's mouth, sliding his index across his lips. He liked how quickly the other man tried to turn away.  
In seconds he was upon him, body pressed against his, chest to chest, hips to hips, mouth just centimeters from his own. "C'mon, you don't want me to change my mind," before the other man could lick his lips, The Joker had drawn his lower lip between his teeth and was sucking on the sweetened flesh rhythmically. Bruce went rigid from shock at the sensation as The Joker drew back for a few seconds just to close the gap between their mouths once more in a persuasive kiss, "Do you…"

The crime-fighter was at a loss for words as his prisoner repeated the action a second and third time before he drew back, pleased by the other man's dazed expression. Unwilling to allot him time to regain his composure, he bent his knees just a little, pressing his hips against the other man's as he rose to rub against him. Bruce cleared his throat, about to speak when the other man's mouth caught his again. It was so warm, so comfortable. The feel of the man's body against his was so good. The Joker locked his mouth onto the sensitive skin beneath his jaw and Bruce felt the surge of his blood rushing to his groin, further stiffening the already stiff flesh.

His mind told him to resist, but his body had other plans. In a tentative compromise with himself, he attempted to speak, finding his voice softer than he would have preferred.

"What makes you… so certain that you wouldn't like a glance?"

The Joker quickly unzipped the other man's slacks, sliding his hand beneath the fabric to fondle him. Bruce's hands came up to his shoulders and he applied force, but not nearly enough. It seemed that all of his strength had deserted him.

"C'mon.." The Joker whispered against his neck. "Let go… Just let go…." he repeated the words like a mantra. His tone was so tense yet so soothing… The Joker's smile widened as Bruce's hips began to press into his hand, his silent surrender of the body all he needed to continue his pleasurable assault. He wanted to laugh at the look the crime-fighter was giving him. It was half-accusatory and half angry.

It was actually kind of nice...

The pressure began to build, despite the crime-fighter's efforts. After several breaths, he was fighting to stand, his teeth clenched.

Once he made a grab at the hand pleasuring him, moving to push it aside. The Joker twisted his loose fist around the heated flesh firmly, causing the masked man to gasp, grabbing him for support. The Joker chuckled at his reaction, hand going up and down the swollen erection just to feel him squirm.

Bruce caught his breath. He hated how The Joker made him get like this. He hated how The Joker's touch reduced him to a weak and gasping shadow of himself. He abhorred how much he wanted to give in, felt ashamed of the thought of the man who he wanted to give in to.

He was not only stronger than this but he was smarter, he was faster, he was better...

He exhaled in unmistakable pleasure.

But he was also human...

"J-Jack…" he made an effort to speak through the soft moans. The Joker's left hand was around his waist, mouth on his neck while his right was busy between his legs, stroking the resistance out of him.

"What…" The dark-eyed man groaned half-impatiently, working him faster. He couldn't comprehend why the dark avenger put up so much resistance…

"You've threatened harm before… If I didn't remove my mask…. So why…" he paused to catch his breath, "Whats holding you back now.." he breathed, half relieved.

The Joker increased his rhythm until Bruce was gasping uncontrollably, legs barely supporting him. He worked him within a moment of release, kissing the side of his neck and face several times before his mouth paused at his ear.

"Because I already know…"

Bruce was about to dismiss his claim, brain focused on his pleasure when he felt the Joker's hot breath in his ear again. A warm tongue flicked out against his lobe and he could hear that the criminal's own breaths had deepened.

"There's no excuse, so stop fucking around and just accept me……." The Joker pressed against him, whispering in his ear lustfully. "Bruce…………"

The masked man's eyes widened in shock, pleasure, fear and horror. A wave of fright and lust washed over him all at once. In spite of himself, the pressure released itself in warm ejaculate and he came hard in a sweet, blinding rush, grabbing the man by the shoulders.

"W-what… did you call me…" he turned his face away sharply, pushing him away as he struggled to regain his composure. Was he hearing things? Surely the man hadn't said his name. He'd imagined that in his arousal.

The Joker grabbed his arms, holding them down firmly.

The paler man leaned in again, switching his attention to his own erection as he forced the other man's hand against him. "C'mon and touch me like you want…. Touch me..._Bruce_…"

The crime-fighter couldn't take hearing the man say his name so lustfully and he realized with a wild sort of fascination…that he liked it. After getting the strength back in his legs, he stood straighter and took a few steps forward, forcing The Joker back and down onto the floor.

"W... What?"

He rolled his eyes partly out of lust and partly out of annoyance.

"You're Bruce. Now..." he grabbed his hand, lowering it between his legs, "Return the favor..."

Bruce grasped him carefully, eyes wide as he searched the man's face for some clue. Dazedly, his hand began pumping the erection with amusement. Was this part of a joke? Surely he didn't really know it was him. Perhaps he was guessing. It was a game right? A guessing game...

The dark-eyed man arched against him, eyes rolling back as he groaned.

"Stop thinking and….. Just…."

The masked man found the right rhythm and rubbed him accordingly. In mere moments, The Joker was panting heavily, grabbing at the man's face, pulling him down to kiss him.

Bruce parted his lips, speaking against the corner of his mouth.

"Where did you get that name..." he whispered.

The Joker shut his eyes tight.

"Ask me again later... Let's finish this..."

"Jack….."

"Damn it, what?"

Bruce swallowed and his expression became stern. "Say that name... as you come.." he urged him as his movements quickened.

The criminal tensed, eyes shut tight as the pleasure between his thighs peaked. He grabbed him by the wrist, urging him to move faster. Bruce felt the other man's body tense and he looked up to see his face as he climaxed.

"Bru…ce…" he half-whispered, unable to hide the waver in his voice as his warm seed coated the other man's hand.

The light-eyed man sighed, unsure of what to think about everything that had happened in the past few minutes.

The way the other man said his name was all he needed to hear...

* * *

The Joker was unlike anyone of the people he'd ever encountered in his day to day business. The Joker was a man who would never back down to him no matter what he represented or who he was. The Joker said what he meant and meant what he said. Part of what drew him to the strange man was the fact that he was nothing like the sycophantic snobs that trailed him, constantly looking for rewards. The Joker didn't need or want his money…his status… his circle of influential friends.

The Joker needed none of that and rightly so. He'd gone out of his way in the first stint to show Gotham 's criminals just how useless something as transitory as money really was.

In the end, like those who possessed it, it too could be destroyed and he'd showed them all by reducing the mob's savings to an expensive pile of ashes.

Not even the mobsters saw that one coming...

But he was dangerous and unpredictable. That night out he'd gotten caught up in the card game with those dealers was proof. That had been a strange night... A strange night indeed... Bruce found himself thinking about how strange the events had been as he lay on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling... How he'd ended up going farther with the man that night when hours earlier he'd taken lives was still beyond him. Of course they were only dealers, but they were humans too.

His brows drew down. Come to think of it, weren't they the ones involved in pleasure-enhancing drugs?

His mouth suddenly went dry...

The odd after taste of the tiramisu that afternoon...

His inexplicably falling for the man that night...

In the blink of an eye, it all made sense.

Bruce stood and headed down to the basement for the second time that day, fury putting a little haste in his step...

* * *

He was so angry that he was tempted to stuff the man into the trunk of his car, drive him up to Arkham, tie him to the gate with a note and simply ring the bell and walk away.

How could he have been so stupid… so naïve….

Bruce grit his teeth as he slammed the cell door open.

"I ought to hand you over to the commissioner right now..." the masked man fumed.

"But you wont…"

"I just might…"

"Oh, quit being the victim," The Joker waved away his anger.

"You know why I'm here..." he could barely believe it..

"From that point on… I've been truthful. How else was I going to make you see?" he smirked.

"You ...forced the reaction you wanted …"

The Joker simply stared at him, slight crease between his brows as he seemed to gaze through him.

"What did you think you were doing..." Batman continued. "I'm not going to force you to tell me it was wrong but we both know you knew what you were doing."

The dark-eyed man shrugged his shoulders.

"Good. Don't trouble yourself, Bats…"

Bruce took a breath through his teeth. There was little he could see to do about The Joker's set way of thinking. There was nothing he could say to make the man believe what he knew was right. He wasn't talking to your average Joe. At least Joe would have blinked by now…

He hated the tense glare the man gave him and it made him realize that at particular moment he didn't even want to be near him, much less speak with him..

Strange... Hadn't he been doing much more intimate things with him earlier...? Life was funny like that sometimes...

The Joker's gaze softened.

He knew it was too good to be true… In the end, what difference could he have hoped to make to The Joker's life. He had to somehow end it as Alfred had surreptitiously suggested.

"No more games. Give me the last piece of the device."

The other man burst into laughter, Bruce's eyes narrowing. He was disturbed by the convulsions that accompanied his sudden bouts of cachinnation and pondered tying the man up so that they would be more constrained.

"This isn't a joke."

After a moment, the laughter died down.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he smiled, raising his brows for emphasis.

In the past, the negotiators had all but failed with The Joker. Not because the officers weren't skilled in their field or that they'd done anything wrong. They failed because there was nothing that they could offer that he could possibly want. There was nothing in his world that it would have bothered him to be separated from.

Until now…

"I'll leave…In some way or another..."

The Joker twitched a little toward the right as if he'd caught himself turning away. A moment passed and the action repeated itself as he stood silent, Bruce's words reaching him.

"What's so important about you leaving, hm?" he sucked on his lower lip with a wary look in his eyes.

"The simple fact that you don't want me to," the other man looked as though he were about to speak before Bruce added, "And I know it…"

The Joker narrowed his eyes as the masked man continued. " It means that for the first time in a long time, _Jack_, you have something… to lose."

The wavy-haired man slammed his hands on his lap, shaking his head once, quickly.

"No, I do not…" he argued. "Do you hear me, Bats? I have NOTHING to lose…"

Bruce grabbed the criminal by his hands and pinned them back against the wall.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't feel something, no matter how small if I suddenly disappeared forever. Without a trace..."

The Joker grunted, lifting his gaze from the floor to find his captor's. He could play this game.

"I want to hear it!" Bruce snapped. "Tell me how much you don't give a damn!" If The Joker could only say that to him, then he could just walk away from him. If the other man didn't care then neither should he.

It was easy. He just had to say it and be done with the guy forever.

"I…ugh…."

"No lies," Bruce's voice was dangerously low. Unable to process the emotion, The Joker did the only thing he could do.

He laughed.

Wow, Batman was right. He did feel some smidgeon of favor toward him. He did silently acknowledge that he wanted the man's presence and would have been disappointed if denied it.

"Tell me that this is just a game to you…" Bruce persisted.

The paler man thought about it for a few moments.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Bats…. but I don't think it is anymore…"

Bruce swallowed.

"How do you expect me to know that…" he growled.

"Kiss me and see for yourself."

Without warning, Bruce grabbed the other man quickly, pushing his lips against his in a rough but sensual encounter. The more he kissed him, the more he felt the man's submission. After one long brain-scrambling moment he pulled back and was shocked by what he saw.

It was frightening to think that this is what reduced The Joker to a panting, drowsy-eyed passive and grinning fool.

The Joker shuddered as he spoke the words, overwhelmed with excitement.

"Give yourself to me, Bats…"

Bruce took one long last look at the unstable man before turning his back to him.

He was so close... Why not just do it.

"I can't."

"Ah... but you can..." The Joker placed a hand on his shoulder, encouragingly. "You can't bribe me with your identity ya see because... I already know." he held his gaze. "This is my final offer for you to get the last piece...and you know that I don't give a damn about Gotham." his hand left his shoulder. "So what's it gonna be?"

Bruce felt the warning vibration of the device in his pocket and he stood back. It was Alfred. He sighed as he headed for the door, mumbling.

This thing…whatever it was…he had going on with The Joker was all wrong. It was laden with feelings of guilt, anger, blind lust, irrationality and worst of all by his newest buddy, betrayal.

God, why did things have to be so hard. And worse, what was he going to do about the Jacob problem. Sure he was just one man, but a man with a grudge driven by determination. The fact that he was starting to follow him and seemed to think he too was above the law was disturbing enough. He ground his teeth in frustration as he glared at the man.

"Just... shut up.. I'll deal with you later..." with that he turned and exited just as swiftly as he had come.

* * *


	12. Chocolate Raspberry

He was still miffed by the time he'd reached the 2nd floor, Alfred waiting patiently beside his open laptop.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly, eyes darting to the screen. The older man stepped back to give him space to sit.

"I know you were downstairs dealing with The Joker but I felt that this simply couldn't wait." He motioned toward the screen. "I was continuing your search for any information into The Joker's past, running checks on every name from the class list when I saw this one…"

Bruce suppressed his excitement as his eyes glossed over the names. One name in particular stood out among the rest.

Jacobs Warner…

His brows drew down. If he'd belonged to that school as well, then it was highly likely that this man had known Jack before he became The Joker… If that were the case, then it was obvious from Officer Warner's anxiousness to reprimand the madman that they hadn't gotten along in the past..

The younger man blinked thrice.

"He may have gone to that school, but there still isn't anything here to point to him being classmates with Jack. I've gone through about half of the names and I still haven't been able to identify him in the list."

The older man smiled, reaching over him and dragging the page down just a bit. He lifted his hand, index pointing to a name placed inconspicuously in the middle of the list.

Bruce squinted, leaning forward a little.

"John Guillame?" he looked back up at Alfred questioningly.

…. If his suspicions were correct then it was a name derived from a foreign household and was possibly pronounced something like Zhon.. Giyom It was a slight difference. Not one to be immediately targeted unless one knew what they were looking for in it. Perhaps that was why it was picked.

He shook his head. "What does this student have to do with The Joker or Officer Warner?"

Alfred cleared his throat, eyes kind.

"A smart man would remember that the nickname for John is…."

"Jack…" his brows drew down. "But that's just grasping at straws if the last name has nothing to do with-"

Alfred moved the page over a little more.

"Don't look at the last name. Look at the middle name, Sir," he advised.

Bruce leaned forward once more.

"Napierre…." he whispered as his eyes lit up. He sat back. Had Alfred really helped him to do the impossible? Had they really identified him? "He must have changed his name before he enrolled in this school, but for whatever reasoning kept a reference to his old identity in the process…" he felt a rush of excitement.

"Or, if I may suggest, he was always John but became Jack after leaving that institution…."

Bruce nodded. Alfred's instincts had always served him right in the past. Why should now be any different. Still, nothing could ever be certain when it came to The Joker. For all they knew, he could have had several aliases that no one had ever thought to connect. Whatever the reason, he chose to be identified as The Joker, who had been known previously as a man named Jack. He'd gone through the process of reinventing himself for reasons that were beyond comprehension and in response to a past that he would presumably never know. The younger man sighed.

"So this must be him… John Napierre Guillame must have been an alias for Jack Napier… Or vice-versa." he felt at long last a smidgeon of a sense of understanding.

There was one possible piece of a very twisted puzzle… He put his face in his hands…

He could almost bet that Officer Jacobs had the other pieces…

* * *

Time was of the essence. After his informative interlude with Alfred, it was back down to the basement to get what he needed from his prisoner.

The Joker was resistant at first. Bruce had spent the first few moments of their conversation glaring down at the man who leaned comfortably into the couch. He was annoying, nonchalant and every bit the definition of cantankerous.

"Your irrevocable decision to make a game out of disassembling a serious weapon has put all of Gotham in danger…" he spoke through his teeth.

The Joker rolled his head slowly, releasing the tension in his neck before his gaze found the other man's.

"You know damn well I'm not sorry," the masked man looked ready to burst before The Joker continued. "But…" he gnawed on his lower lip for a minute, looking up at him with his dark eyes. "What would make you…." the corner of his mouth twitched with an unconscious repulsion at the thought of what he was asking before he added with a low voice, "Happy….."

Bruce watched him, anxiously for a reaction.

"Giving me that last piece would do the trick…" he declared.

A slight crease formed between the paler man's brows. He didn't consider himself the type to go back on his word and he'd be damned to make any exceptions to his agreement, regardless of who it was…

"And you know what you have to do to get it…" he persisted.

Bruce shook his head, grabbing The Joker by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall roughly.

"All of Gotham is in danger. Thousands of defenseless people are about to be attacked on account of your stupidity.." he ground out. "Give me the device, Jack…"

The other man ignored him completely, eyes unfocused.

Bruce's upper lip formed a sneer. "Or should I be calling you… John…Guillame."

The Joker's eyes became impossibly wide and he turned his gaze away, brows drawn down.

Bruce watched his reaction as the paler man took a few quick breaths before returning his gaze.

"Don't you _ever…_ mention that name again…" he warned.

Bruce smirked.

"Why not?" he felt a rush of excitement. "Don't you want everyone to know it?"

The Joker's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever you think you know, keep it to yourself, Bats…" he hissed.

"I will keep that alias a secret for you…. If you'll cooperate…"

The Joker sighed, feeling conflicted.

"That name has no significance…" he countered.

Bruce cocked his head.

"But you still don't want anyone to know it.. Do you?" he leaned closer. "So, you give me the device by the end of the night, or I slip that bit of information to Gordon… You dare hold my name against me…. and I'll give them the rest of the story…"

The Joker made an angry noise of frustration, shaking his head once quickly before regaining his composure.

"Fine…. But there are a few places I'd like to visit before you go and dance with the devil…"

Bruce nodded.

"I will have the last piece at the end of this outing?" he questioned, voice stern.

The Joker nodded, flipping a stubborn lock of hair out of his face.

"Hmph…. Whatever, Bats…"

Bruce smiled, feeling the weight of the world begin to lift from his shoulders and he sighed.

Finally, he had some leverage….

Thank God…

Now to plan their final outing and put an end to this very frustrating game...

"What places would you like to see before we're done with our time?" he raised a brow.

The Joker cocked his head in thought.

"Hmmm…. I've got some places in mind…"

* * *

Gordon was making his rounds about the department, checking for the latest information into the whereabouts of Officer Jacobs. An overturned pharmaceutical van and some stolen supplies.

There was only the description of Jacobs but still no sign of him.

He grit his teeth.

What was he planning to do…

Suddenly the door to his office burst open. A shorter officer with dark hair and even darker eyes rushed in..

"Commissioner Gordon! We've finally gotten a hold of the inventory list. According to this, the van was carrying a shipment of fresh syringes, gauzes, anesthetics, BP medicines and various pieces of equipment," she waved the new list.

Gordon's eyes lit up and then immediately fell at the site of the 3 digit tally of the items.

Now to the grueling task of ruling out everything on the very detailed list…

"You, get Parker and Ferguson and head over to the van. Start digging immediately. I want to know what's missing from that list within the next hour."

The short woman nodded quickly, turning and heading for the exit. She paused outside of his office, voice raising.

"Listen up, guys! I need Parker and Ferguson with me!" She glanced around. Two dark-haired guys lifted their heads immediately from their paperwork in opposite cubicles. They stood quickly. The young officer waved them over. "C'mon guys! We're headed to the van." They nodded, scrambling to extricate themselves from their very unorganized work desks. "Let's move it!" she spoke urgently as she hurried out, Gordon looking after her with renewed hope.

He hoped Batman was making similar progress with The Joker.

* * *

He knew if his mother were alive today, she'd be busy trying to convince him not to do anything stupid, like creeping too close to the edge of the straight thirty story height drop. The thought made him smile. God, he loved the view as well as the extreme sense of peace that washed over him when he sat perched on the edge of the tall building.

The Joker smiled fondly upon the familiar site.

Once, perhaps twice he'd fantasized about tripping over the edge, just to know first-hand how it would feel. He could imagine the pulling feeling in his gut as his body plunged toward the ground. He wanted the excitement of the wind picking up speed as it whooshed through his hair. He wanted to feel the clawing of the poles protruding from various windows, reaching out to scratch him, each one giving his body a high-five along his descent….

His smile widened. He couldn't imagine himself stumbling over the edge like that. Oh no. Jack had never been so clumsy. He laughed to himself. It was more of a passing fancy rather than a true urge.

Hell, if he was no more, who would Bats have to play with?

Speaking of which… The Joker turned to face the masked man at his side. He dawned the bat suit in its entirety, dark cape billowing in the wind. The paler man smirked, a slight tinge of color creeping into his cheeks that had little to do with the cold. Tonight was particularly frigid, the result of some weather-related anomaly passing through the area. Bruce acknowledged him with a quick glance. He could feel the numb of the cold creeping up his digits and he thrust his hands into his pockets casually, watching The Joker watch the people below as they went about their city lives oblivious.

If only they knew the identity of the man lurking in the shadows above them. Would they have recognized him with that almost pathetic sort of forlorn expression on his face? Would they have noticed him peering casually out at them without the usually dark and dangerous scorn he wore to express his contempt for society?

Bruce took a step beside him, feeling a little less uncomfortable. It was so strange to be sharing a moment like this with him. How many would never know the man beyond the face-paint… Never see him smile a genuine smile or laugh that particularly innocent laugh that was unadulterated by thoughts of destruction. How many would never know that this man was capable of feeling more than a perverse pleasure associated with the chaos he craved… How many would never know that in some unconventional, twisted and unnatural sort of way… he could feel something like attachment…

"We're still gonna fuck, you know that…" The Joker smirked.

Bruce swallowed, completely caught off guard.

"No. We're not…" he declared.

The Joker turned to him completely, gaze calm.

"The one and only chance you get to know me… To really know me and…. You don't want to take it? I don't believe that…"

"Well, believe it," Bruce spoke sternly.

The Joker raised a brow.

"What possible reason could you have to throw it away unless…."

"There is no reason…" Bruce turned back to the view above the city.

The Joker walked around to face him.

"Heh…. I see…" he cocked his head. Bruce averted his gaze… "Oh, I get you now, Bats. It's not that you're so anxious to fuck _me_ but rather…" he grabbed the man by his shoulders firmly. "You want me to fuck _you_…."

Bruce's expression was one of horror and he pushed away from the man violently. Before he knew what had happened, his back was against an air-conditioning unit. The Joker waited for him to calm before smiling a smile that was nothing short of dangerous. He could feel the rise and fall of the man's chest against him. His left cheek brushed against Bruce's and he swallowed before he spoke into his ear.

"Well now….. Bruce….." he lowered his voice. "Just answer me this. How would you like me to fuck you? Fast and hard? Or does Bats want it gentle and slow…"

The light-eyed man heard his breath hitch and he cursed himself for showing that bit of interest in the idea.

"I don't…" he breathed.

The Joker shook his head, body wracked with small convulsions as he laughed rather loud, Bruce simply staring at him with wide eyes, back pressed firmly against the wall. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted that his ears were now ringing or relieved that the man was so amused…

"Ohhh…… Oh Bats…" The Joker caught his breath, taking a moment to calm. Bruce heard the wet sound of the other man licking his lips as he leaned in close once again. "Surely you do…"

"No. I really don't think I…"

"Quiet, you. It's obvious. _You_ may not know what you want… but I do…"

Bruce grunted.

"And that is?"

The Joker's hands fell to the other man's waist.

"You want someone else to take the reigns for a while…" he pressed his lips to his jaw carefully. "I can do that…."

"What do you mean…" Bruce closed his eyes. The thought was enticing.

"You're tired… I can see it. You're tired of being the one that everyone else turns to… that everyone else needs…." he grasped at his waist anxiously. "you're tired of having to take charge… Its obvious that you …"

"Shut up…"

The dark-eyed man paused for a moment with a slight smile.

"You want to know what its like to surrender to yourself, to your desires. I think you'll like it," he whispered into his ear. "Just tell me what you need …"

Bruce reached for the strength push the man away.

"No. Not here…" he argued.

"Where then?"

"Do you need to see any other place before you give me the last piece?"

Without missing a step, The Joker added swiftly, "St. Michaels…"

Bruce nodded. Well, it would be the final time….

"Let's hurry. Time's running out."

With a little haste in their steps, they made the long descent down to the street, Bruce tying The Joker's hands behind his back in habit before shoving him into the vehicle. In several moments, they were at the back entrance of the familiar old school, Batman holding a small brown bag.

The Joker's smile was incessant as he crept up to the back, pleased that the door hadn't been tampered with since their last visit. They showed themselves in quickly and quietly, all the while, Bruce entertaining the idea of leaving.

He didn't particularly like this old building…nor what he was about to do there…

The Joker soon stopped at the familiar room and entered. Nothing had changed from their last visit. Bruce's gaze darted to the record player in the corner and he suppressed a smile.

"What is it about this place that you need to be here?" he inquired.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he turned to the vigilante quickly, pulling an old chair up to a desk and motioning for him to sit. "Never mind that…. sit here…"

Batman cautiously took a seat at the desk, feeling like a complete idiot and thanking the powers that be that no one else was there to see him. The Joker pushed a chair directly across from him and then sat down to face them, the desk putting little more than foot between them.

There was silence for a moment before he produced the mouth-watering slice of heaven he'd been saving.

At long last, it was time for dessert.

The Joker took a deep breath and then released it slowly, eyes glazing over with satisfaction at the chocolate-raspberry slice, topped with a dollop of cream and sprinkled with chocolate chips.

"Y'know… I don't _like_ you, Bats. As a matter of fact…" he reached casually for the container. "I don't think I've ever wanted you so bad before tonight…."

He unwrapped his plastic spoon and pressed it into the cake.

As soon as the cream touched his palette, it was as though a million microscopic bubbles of sugar had burst in his mouth, the whipped cream beginning to melt in only seconds. The foam-like texture became a delectable cream in his mouth and he wasted no time swallowing it. With each and every savory bite, he looked forward to feeling the warmth of the chocolate folding over the cool cream coating his tongue.

He noted the crisp, millimeter thin chocolate shell that snapped with the faintest pressure. The center was softer and more malleable. The slight tart of the raspberry filling teased his taste buds. The slight resistance of the chips that mottled the surface was actually a little exciting. He picked one up between his index and thumb, examining it before slowly unpinching both fingers just to anticipate the soft patter it made as it landed on his tongue.

In mere moments it had become nothing more than a delightful memory.

* * *

He'd waited for nearly half an hour at the base of the building before making his move.

He had to work quick, noting that his department had already linked him to the supply van.

His car was hidden in the foliage at a safe distance from the facility. His explosives were in place and his makeshift plan already in motion. He made sure the safety on the gun was off before quickly and quietly approaching the back entrance.

With a silent prayer, he slipped into the building.

* * *

Just moments after finishing the cake, they'd found themselves engaged rather enthusiastically in conversation about nothing other than The Joker's previous escapades.

Batman shook his head.

"If you want me to agree with you, you'll be waiting until hell freezes over. I don't see the humor in hurting innocent people…"

"Oh, admit it. You like chasing me…"

"I don't find you attractive when you cause Gotham problems and I don't find you attractive now."

The Joker chuckled.

"Of course you do…" he leaned back in the chair comfortably, crossing his arms. "But not as bad as you want to fuck…." he leaned forward a little.

His eyes suddenly widened and his body jolted as he fell curiously limp over the table.

Batman was about to rush forward to examine him when a strangely familiar arm went about the man's torso, dragging him from the chair and backward. His eyes shot up to the figure illuminated only by the moonlight and he stood, watching as he deposited the unconscious criminal over his shoulder.

Officer Jacobs….

"What do you think you're doing…" he glared at the large man. "Release him."

"I'm setting things right…" the light-haired man explained, producing a small pen-shaped controller from his pocket. "Don't come any closer…" he warned. "If you try to follow me, I'll blow the place." The policeman backed out of the room quickly, prisoner in hand as he hurried down the hall.

Batman immediately turned to the window at the back of the class. If he could get down in time, he could surprise him from the side of the building. He quickly pushed the window up and leapt out of it, extending his man made wings to slow his fall. He hurried to the side of the building just in time to see the back door swinging closed, Jacobs already a good distance ahead.

As if sensing his presence, the light-haired man had turned back with a smile, lifting his right hand high above his head and then pressing the button.

Batman's eyes widened.

The next thing he knew, there was a powerful blast and he was weightless. He hadn't time to enjoy the sensation before his vision darkened and then all was black…

* * *

Gordon smiled from behind his desk, ear on the phone.

"Thanks for going through the list with them, Gloria."

"No problem, Commissioner…"

"Now that I know what's missing, radio to Jeff…"

There was static on the other end of the line for a few seconds before the woman's voice returned, sounding frantic.

"I've just been informed that there was an explosion at an abandoned building down by Gotham's Limits."

Gordon's eyes widened and he stood, grabbing his jacket.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Despite the fire burning in the distance it was still cold.

The vigilante groaned.

It had taken him several moments to come back to consciousness.

Batman shook his head as the smoke still hung in the air around him. In the distance, the sirens had just stopped and if he listened hard enough, he could hear the loud clap of car doors being closed, the sound echoing faintly in the new clearing where the school building once stood. His entire body ached as he pushed himself to a sitting position. He licked his dry, cracked lips, surprised by the familiar metallic taste of his own blood. He blinked away the dust that had settled on his lashes, coughing a few times.

The events of the night suddenly all came crashing back to him and his gaze darted around frantically.

The bat mobile…. He closed his eyes for a moment with a silent prayer. He'd parked it on the building's corner before the building had exploded. He began scanning the woods to his right immediately, left hand automatically searching underneath the panel of the armor-like material of his right arm. He found his emergency locater button and tapped it once.

He smirked as the typical beep of a car security alarm confirmation sounded, along with the brief flash of the headlights not too far in the woods ahead. The right wheel was partly supported by a fallen trunk. He sighed with relief. At least his vehicle had landed on its wheels.

He quietly thanked Lucius's engineering genius in response. He dragged himself to his feet and began a shuffle that turned into a hasty jog as he pressed the button several more times to light his way through the woods. He tried quickly to cover more ground with each flash, memorizing the arrangement of the trees in the dark. After what felt like an eternity, he was finally standing at the right of his vehicle, glancing at the damage.

The sound of another siren approaching convinced him to cease his assessment, jump in and then start the engine. He quickly turned his vehicle toward the hidden path leading to the street from the woods, all the while gritting his teeth.

That stupid policeman….

Whatever Jacobs had sought to accomplish, he had been well on his way to realizing. He'd just needed ten more minutes, just ten more fucking minutes with The Joker and then they could have left and retrieved the last piece…

Bruce gripped the controls harder. He'd had everything under control up until now. Uninterrupted, Gordon could have had the piece by morning with a day to spare. Now, he was going to have to inconveniently concentrate his efforts on finding Jacobs and his new prisoner, The Joker all before the foreign government became fed up with waiting and invaded the city..

He sighed.

Fuck…..


	13. Coffee Cake

Warning: Violence, language

The sun was rising. That much he could tell from the light that glossed over the darkly clad figure in the far right corner. His head was still spinning from the effects of whatever that man had tranquilized him with. His neck was a little stiff as he lifted it from his chest and he could feel the welcome soreness of arms that had been drawn back and cuffed behind the thick wooden chair. He looked down at the wide rope that was strapping him down, a gigantic knot made behind the chair. It wrapped around his legs several times, preventing much movement. He frowned.

There was something so unbelievably annoying about being restrained. He twitched. He loved untying himself… He gazed about the room from his chair, noting the crumpled and dusty old canvas-like material piled into the dark corner on his right, a rusty metal pipe about a yard long peeking out from under it. The rest of the room was bare save for the dirty beige colored rolls of cloth littered littered here and there. There was one door in the back and one window to his left.

He looked back over by the window. Now to the issue of who had brought him here. From what he could make out there was the figure of a man standing adjacent from him a few yards away. It was a fairly tall man with broad shoulders and a large chest. He was peeking cautiously through dusty drawn curtains. He was keeping watch, no doubt. Probably trying to make sure that his position was unknown to the vigilante that was likely hot on his trail.

The Joker recalled fondly that he didn't enjoy being restrained, especially by people he didn't know. His head was still spinning from the effects of that nasty tranquilizer. He found himself waiting patiently for nearly half an hour for the dark figure by the window to address him. Convinced the larger man was just too absorbed in scanning the perimeter through the shades, he cleared his throat with added volume. The figure at the window turned slowly, pausing a minute.

After a few silent moments, he looked up to his new company with a smile.

"It's been a long time, Joker…" the tall man walked up to him before circling him slowly. "Or should I call you… John…" He shook his head as he came closer. "You always were a pain in the ass…. You haven't changed…" He finally came back around to face him with a smug expression. "Just like they said. You never would amount to anything…."

The dark-haired man looked up at him curiously for a moment, squinting to see his features better in the poor lighting.

"You look familiar…." he sneered.

The light-haired man's smile widened.

"I damned well better," he lifted his chin, crossing his arms over his uniform. The Joker's eyes widened, a half-smile creeping into his calm expression. After several moments, he chuckled.

"Ah… I've got it."

The larger man raised a brow as The Joker continued.

"Do you, John…"

"You're the guy whose body the cops are about to find in a few hours…. And for the next several, they'll be wondering how I escaped.."

The taller man laughed, grabbing The Joker by the lapels of his suit-jacket.

"Don't make me laugh. You're about to finally get what's coming."

The outlaw smirked.

"Really? What makes you so sure?" his eyes lit up in mock amusement. Officer Jacobs chuckled, catching his right knuckle in his left palm repeatedly. The Joker frowned at his silence, amused by his gestures. He could almost imagine a catcher's mitt on the man's left hand. He wanted to laugh at the show of violent anticipation but refrained.

"Well c'mon…." he cocked his head, looking up at the man through narrowed eyes. "I'd really like to know what your plan is…" he paused. "Just tell me you're not going to do something…. stupid and ugh…unoriginal…. like-"

In a split second all of the air in his lungs had escaped him and he found himself sucking feverishly for the air needed to make the laugh he'd suddenly found himself caught in the middle of. It took all of several seconds to realize that the fist that had been slammed into his stomach was slowly being withdrawn and he heaved, partially doubled over in the chair.

Officer Jacobs smirked.

"Who would have thought that the kid with the bad temper and awful jokes would turn out to be the biggest criminal Gotham had seen in years…"

The Joker laughed weakly as the larger man pushed him back to sit up in the chair.

His limbs were still heavy and he simply allowed the man to push him upright once more.

Officer Jacobs swallowed.

The way the other man's eyes fluttered as he leaned into the chair's back combined with the tired moan gave him the smug confidence of his control over the man that he needed to proceed.

His first mistake.

Jacobs swallowed. He'd made sure that the cuffs that had been holding the Joker's hands in place behind his back were locked, yet the man simply sat there for the next few moments, gaze unfocused in the darkness as though he wasn't worried in the least.

"What's the matter, John? Does this bring back some… bad memories?"

The Joker's gaze averted to him as he listened. "Remember that time Dave and the guys tied you to the sink in the boy's room and Ms. Norman didn't even notice you were gone for the entire first period?"

The dark-haired man shook his head.

"Its really funny that you took such offense to me…" The Joker whispered, eyes darkening as he began a slow and methodical process of working his right hand out of one of the cuffs. He'd gotten thicker from his school-boy days, but he'd always had the advantage of supreme flexibility and had wiggled himself out of many traps laid by none other than his caped nemesis in the past.

The taller man raised a brow.

"Offense?" he questioned.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. What's the matter, Jacobs? Do I need to use smaller words? Come to think of it," he frowned, looking up to the ceiling in thought, "that's also why you were always so jealous…. Heh…" he grunted. "Not only did I always make the big jock look stupid in class, but ever since I got the attention of what's-her-name, you've hated me…" he licked his lips. "And I know why…."

The larger man scoffed. "Enlighten me…"

"Mr. football jock lost the love of his life to the skinny quiet guy…." he laughed. "You remember that girl," he swallowed. "But not like I do…. And not like you ever will…"

"What's that supposed to mean…" the taller man raised a brow.

The Joker laughed softly.

"I bet you almost just died when you found out we got married…."

Officer Jacob's smile faded as The Joker continued.

"Don't get me wrong, Jacobs. I'm not so far gone... that I could forget someone as ridiculous as you," he leaned forward, eyes narrowed and voice dangerously even. "So, don't you threaten _me_ with that bad-boy attitude ….. Don't you pretend like what you're doing is a public service because I know the truth…" he cocked his head. "I know why you _really_ hate me…. and it's not because I've blown up a few crowded buildings in the past…"

The taller man shook his head as he listened.

"You never did get over it, did you….Seeing her live her life so insanely happy with me and forgetting ALL about you…Awww…." he pouted playfully, slipping his right hand from the cuff slowly but keeping it behind his back.

"Not only that but…" he chuckled, "when I was done with her... she admit that she regret the day she ever met you…."

The taller man sneered, nostrils flaring with obvious anger.

"She hated you, John. Deep down... She let you believe that she was happy…"

"I know, Jacobs. Whatever helps you sleep at night… But don't worry," he looked around, eyes wide in an exaggerated manner. "Look… look! What's this? Ohhh…." his face fell playfully. "The Bat's not here?" he whispered. "So… C'mon, Jacobs…" he began to work the knot quickly and quietly, slipping his nimble fingers beneath the folds and loosening the rope, eyes quickly glancing over at the pipe . "Since you're so anxious to show me what you've got. How about this. I'll let you take a hit. The first one's free…." his voice trailed off eerily.

The larger man rolled his neck and stretched once, reaching forward to grab the smiling man by his pale throat.

* * *

He had been sitting with his head in his hands for about ten minutes now, wrecking his brain trying to figure out what his next move should be.

They couldn't have gotten far. There had been no reports of suspicious activities for the last two hours and in two more, the sun would be rising. He needed to act quickly. Everything had been going so well up until Jacobs had appeared on the scene.

Bruce took a deep breath as he glanced up at the clock. He had little more than 42 hours to go before the attack on Gotham was put into action and he still had no clue where The Joker was.

It was obvious what Jacob's goal would be, but it was anyone's guess where he would be executing it. He'd gotten the message of his current dilemma out to Gordon's personal phone, but hadn't received any new information on the hunt for his rogue officer. Gordon had forwarded any and all information from the man's file to his anonymous computer. Overwhelmed by stress and exhaustion it was no wonder Alfred had taken the liberty of continuing to conduct the search for him while he rested. After all, he noted as his right hand glossed over the nasty scratch on the lower right side of his jaw, he had just narrowly escaped an explosion only hours ago.

He sighed as he looked up over his laptop and out at the lightening sky. He couldn't just sit here and let Alfred handle everything. He wondered why that man had stuck with him for so long after all he'd put him through. He knew that Alfred hated The Joker with a passion and wanted nothing more than for him to be rid of the criminal.

But this risk involving Jacobs could cost him more than the whereabouts of the last piece of the device. Jacobs's not-so-timely handling of The Joker could cost him more than the unstable man's mental progress. It could cost them all the future of Gotham City. In the end, Jacobs's stunt could only do more harm than good. Bruce bit his bottom lip nervously as he uploaded the surveillance records from several key exits of the city. Gordon had seen fit to give him every scrap of information he could possibly need, including the license plate and model of the vehicle the officer had driven. Even after the last hour of searching tensely through the surveillance records, leaving one of Lucius's programs to sift through the rest, there was no evidence that the man had left Gotham with The Joker in his vehicle. There had been no unauthorized air travel either.

He grit his teeth.

_Damn it… Where are you, Jack…_

Oddly enough. It wasn't The Joker that Bruce found himself worried about. It was Jacobs. The Joker had a deceptively casual quality about him. At times he could be as harmless as a mouse, while others he could become a force so aggressive and destructive that not even a man like Jacobs would stand a chance. Worse, knowing that Jacobs wasn't used to dealing with the man in his current state it was likely at some point or another that he would make a critical mistake and inadvertently set him off. He lifted his gaze back to the computer screen. He had to find The Joker before the temptation to cause some serious irreparable damage was taken. His thoughts averted to the old man, wondering if Alfred was having any luck on his own in the computer room. He got up to investigate.

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Before he realized it, the entire day had gone by with every lead turning up to be a dead end. Gordon found himself frustrated. Batman had been making considerable progress with the device but then Jacobs had acted on his own impatience and may very well have cost them the city. He shook his head as he looked down at the phone in his hands.

No new messages.

For God's sake where did the man go? They'd checked every place he'd ever mentioned. The entire day had been spent following leads involving places he'd been in the last week. They'd questioned his family, friends, former friends and even acquaintances and no one could give them a clean lead. He was just about to put the phone away when it buzzed, the small screen lighting up. He opened it quickly, accessing the message. It was from one of his officers.

_"Do you know he used to work at that textile factory? The one that's closed down in the old city."_

The commissioner's eyes lit up, finger's glossing quickly over the buttons as he forwarded the message. An empty and abandoned factory could provide a good place to surreptitiously hold someone as cantankerous as The Joker...

That was it....

* * *

Bruce had gone out twice on his motorcycle, helmet in place under the guise of an average citizen in order to surreptitiously scout the city only to come up with nothing.

Alfred had managed to prepare him a sandwich that he was all-too-anxious to consume with a glass of his favorite organic juice. He'd only allowed himself an hour's rest before he'd dawned his helmet again. He was just on his way down the road to investigate a new lead when he felt the vibration of the small device on his hip. He grabbed his phone quickly, retrieving the message. Upon reading the text, he felt his heart jump and he raced back to the manor. The sky would be dimming in less than half an hour. He only had seconds to prepare the bat suit. Gordon was giving him just under an hour to make it to the old city and attempt to assess the possible situation at the factory before he would automatically send in a unit.

He raced back to the cave.

He was going to get The Joker back and save Gotham if it was the last thing he did...

* * *

There was little beyond the first door other than what looked like an old office. It seemed that Jacobs had been using it for a little while. There was a thermos sitting on the right corner of the old wood desk in the center of the room with a small pack that shone beside it. A small pile of medical supplies sat in a pile in the far right. He reached for the small pack on the desk, liking the snap and crackle of the thin packaging as he turned it this way and that. In the dim light he could make out the supermarket logo. Finally, something to eat. Pinching two ends with this thumb and index finger he lifted it and ripped it open. He grabbed the small dessert preserved inside and shoved it in his mouth with a smile.

Just as he suspected. It was coffee cake, nothing spectacular. Of course Little Debbie's factory-brand sweets had nothing on Bruce Wayne's delectable selections, but it did its job of staving off the hunger he'd experienced since subduing his childhood rival. He'd spent most of the day exploring the old building, not too surprised to find himself on the third floor of a factory. It was fun for a while, but he soon realized as he swallowed the last morsel of the spongy store-brand coffee cake, that all good things must eventually come to an end.

He cast the empty pack onto the desk and picked up the pipe he'd left propped against the wall on his way back to the main room.

The Joker laughed his maniacal laughter once, hearing it echo in his own mind as he looked at the scene before him.

There was an excitement in his eyes that couldn't be explained. This was just too much fun. He breathed a sigh of pleasure as he circled the man slumped in the chair. It suddenly occurred to him for the first time since awakening hours ago that no one was there to stop him. No one was there to restrain him. He was completely free from Batman's blindfolds, from Gordon's cuffs, from Arkham's rules…

His gaze darkened as he looked down at the figure now tied to the chair.

In record time he had surprised his childhood aggressor and turned the tables. Thank heavens for rusty old pipes, he smiled as he recalled the echo, the menacing hollow sound it'd made when he'd slammed it against the side of the man's skull and watched him fall like dead weight. Of course, hefting the large figure into the chair and tying him up single-handedly had been a challenge.

But now…..

He stood smiling now. He walked calmly in front of the drowsy man, cocking his head to watch him for a few seconds before violently slamming the pole he held against the hard wood floor just inches from his foot. It made a frighteningly loud bell-like sound, the note fading after nearly several seconds, jarring the policeman awake severely.

Officer Jacobs blinked urgently, eyes quickly finding The Joker's, his heart racing. He jerked in his binds, eyes widening at he realized the situation. This wasn't supposed to be happening, not when he was so close to revenge.

The dark-haired man spoke calmly.

"So you think you can just," he waved the pole casually for a second, "handle me the way you want, Jacobs and get away with it?" his voice went up questioningly.

Officer Jacobs sneered, lips pressed together in agitation, unable to answer.

"Did you think I'd be the same little boy I was back then?"

Still there was no answer.

He cocked his head, voice mockingly sweet. "That's stupid. What fantasy are you living?"

The taller man made a noise of discontent, twisting aimlessly in his binds.

"This is....the real world, fucker."

The Joker shook his head. It was pricks like him…Arrogant, and stubborn little pricks like Jacobs that had nothing better to do than to try to make his life a living hell when he was a child. But that was the past and this was the present… and now…he smiled down at their current situation as he realized with a sense of elation, that he was the one holding the big stick...

"No. Sorry, Jacobs," he giggled, fingers twitching around the metal bar as he tightened his grip. "I hate to be the one to tell ya this but ehh….Its time to wake the fuck up…." his left hand came up to aid his grip and Jacobs braced himself for the first blow.

Not only did it make him see stars but it also managed to break the skin above his left brow and he could feel the warm blood trailing down the side of his temple.

"Ah… look what you made me do…" The Joker cocked his head, expression remorseful for all of two seconds before he seemed to jolt to his senses. "Why didn't you tell me that your words were tougher than you?"

"I didn't…. make you do a damn thing, you…. psycho… You were always a… freak… Knew it before everyone else did…This was about.. justice.."

"It was? Well I told you earlier what this was about and justice had…. well nothing to do with it..…"

"This IS about.. justice…"

The Joker chuckled.

"You must not be hearing me…" he smiled, shaking his head slowly, fingers tightening around the bar. "I've always wanted to be a surgeon... How about we do a little emergency surgery….Crack that skull open and take a look inside…. see just why that brain of yours isn't working…"

Officer Jacob's eyes widened as the man before him raised the pipe, smile widening.

* * *

The search had taken him to an old factory half-way across town. The sun had set completely only minutes earlier as he shut the vehicle off and then quickly approached the three-story building. It was nestled between two small brick facilities, both empty, both abandoned until recently. After breaking into the back entrance, he adjusted the new night vision feature as he crept around the large dark building, careful not to alert anyone of his presence. If Jacobs was still in charge, he wouldn't jeopardize The Joker by alerting him to his whereabouts.

Still, he had to move quick. All of Gotham was still depending on him, whether they knew it or not.

He had just made his way up to the second floor when he heard a familiar voice from above. It was angry…

Muffled through the floor-boards, he made out the sound of metal hitting skin, recognizing the agonized holler that followed as not belonging to The Joker.

_Oh God… The Joker was losing control…_

Swallowing, he hurried to the third floor, inadvertently bumping against an already unstable table near the entrance to the stairs. An overturned glass bowl that was probably older than he was rolled to the edge of the table and then hit the floor in an embarrassingly loud crash. He paused in mid step, immediately backing up against the wall, the stairs on his right. The footsteps above stopped, voice lowering. He could hear the creak of an old door before it slammed shut as well as the screech of something being dragged along the floor and braced under the knob to prevent entry.

_Damn…_

There was no need to tip toe around anymore. He swallowed before racing up the stairs to the third floor. As predicted, the door was locked. He raised his voice as he jerked the handle once.

"Joker! Open the door!" he ground out with anger.

From the other side he heard the other man grunt.

"Sorry, Bats…Private party…"

Batman's eyes widened at the sound of the other man being beaten.

Damn it, the man hadn't shown anymore signs of dangerous aggression since the meat-packing district disaster. He couldn't let him go back there...He put all of his strength into breaking down the door.

The Joker didn't need anymore blood on his hands…

Angrily, he kicked the rotting old wood in. By the time he'd managed to wrench the door open, the damage had already been done. Batman's eyes widened for a split second as he took inventory of the situation. The Joker was standing over the other man's body, clutching a metal bar with both hands. His knees were bent slightly as he continued to bash away at the bloody corpse on the ground with a rather persistent swing.

"Die! Die! Die!!"

Bruce felt his heart fall to his stomach at the site, nevertheless he gathered his strength as he burst into the room and grabbed him.

"Jack, stop! Stop it!" Batman wrestled the frantic criminal away from his bloodied victim, wincing at the site of the cop's broken body. He was done. Jacobs was definitely down for the count. That much he could tell from the skull fragments that littered the floor around the pulpy facial features that had once been recognizable. He turned the both of them away from the disturbing sight.

How could anyone do that to a person unless they were insane...

The Joker jerked in his hold, still grasping the solid metal beam as he fought to get out of his arms, snarling and growling with a rabid sort of ferocity.

"No, Jack.. Stop. Just stop it. He's dead," Batman gripped him hard enough to bruise, twisting his arm until the weapon dropped from his grasp, clanking loudly upon the floor.

The other man growled as he was wrestled out of the building. With the aid of the bat vehicle, he drove them farther into the old city and then halted near the city limits. He wrestled the man up to an adjacent roof. Still cranky from being dragged away from his kill, Batman had to shove the man out of the door to the roof and then swooped forward to hold him, refusing to let him race back down. The Joker was muttering something incoherent under an angry breath. It took some time, but gradually his breaths began to calm and his struggle lessened. Batman held him from behind long enough for the sirens in the distance to fade. After several moments, Batman finally deemed him calm enough to release him and he slowly loosened his hold, unwrapping his arms from around the man's torso.

All at once, The Joker felt the subtle chill of the night air as the dark figure behind him took a few steps back, the warmth that he wasn't even aware that he'd been sharing leaving him. An uncomfortable silence followed as they stood there, both pausing to gaze up at the night sky. A few wind-stretched clouds were streaked across the lonely planet above, blurring the moon's soft glow.

"You just had to interfere, _didn't_ you…"

Batman shook his head.

"You're not the hand of justice, Joker. You don't get to decide whether someone lives or dies…"

He took a step back, eyes angry.

"And you think they do?" his voice rose questioningly. "It was me or him…"

"He could have been tried and jailed…made to pay for his crimes. You gave him the easy way out. Death."

"Hmm," The Joker looked up pensively. "I hadn't thought of that, angel…"

Bruce's eyes were wide with anger as he could hold back his frustration with the man no longer.

"That's the problem, Jack. You don't think…. You don't…….fucking….…THINK! You just act. You just do. You just respond to situations without a shred of rationality or fear of the consequences…"

The wavy-haired man shrugged his shoulders.

"Your point being?" his eyes narrowed. "So, he got what he deserved."

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"As will you, in due time."

"Ahh…" the dark-eyed man shook his head. "Is that so, Bats?"

"Time's running out. Tell me, where is the last piece of the device?"

The Joker frowned. "You haven't made good on your word yet," he reminded him, eyes narrowing.

"But I will…" he ground out impatiently. "I would have sooner had not Jacobs interfered. Tell me, before its too late."

The Joker shrugged his shoulders, movements slow.

"I've got a better idea…." the madman smirked.

"And that is?"

The Joker cocked his head, eyes still glazed with the satisfaction of his most recent kill.

"What do you say we just forget about the device…and fuck until the world ends…"

It was then that Bruce realized with horror that Jack wasn't there. That man that had guided him around his former school, that man that had gingerly shared a very intimate and private memory of his former life with him had left the building. All that remained were his inner demons, the destructive and careless personality that he'd been working so hard to keep from surfacing.

Enough. He'd had enough of him. After all of the work he'd done to get him back and putting up with his games in order to save Gotham from a certain fate and he would rather….

Batman swallowed as anger took over. Without warning, he drove his fist into the man's face with a force hard enough to knock him back. He went limp before he even hit the ground.

"Focus, damnit…"

Bruce swallowed as he waited a moment.

He didn't get back up.

He bit back the frustration as he willed himself to maintain control. He had to get this information. With less than thirty hours left, there was no other option left for him. He would make good on his word and then get rid of this man if he was ever going to maintain his own sanity.

He rushed to the man's side quickly, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Regardless of the fact that he hadn't intended to knock him unconscious, a wave of satisfaction still coursed through him at the action.

He took his time in coaxing the man back to reality, relieved when he sat up slowly.

"Jack…" he spoke softly as the man got his bearings.

The Joker acknowledged him with a glare.

"….I wont do it, if Gotham is in danger…"

"You're not just doing it to save Gotham…" The Joker countered as Batman helped him to his feet.

"I am…"

"You're lying," the other man sighed. "Always trying to play by the rules…You want this just as much as I do… Admit it."

"I _will_ make good on my word, Jack, but right now I need to put Gotham first. There's no other way… You can have me after I'm assured that Gotham is no longer in danger.."

"Really…."

Batman swallowed.

"Yes…"

The Joker shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. I'll tell you. But drive me to the end of 8th ave first. There's something I wanna show ya…."

Batman nodded and hurriedly led him to the street. He hadn't remembered the blind fold and allowed the criminal to simply gaze out of the tinted windows as he drove. Once, along the way he'd updated Alfred, easing the old man's fears so that he could finally rest. It would appear as though his very long and tumultuous adventure with The Joker would soon be coming to a very much anticipated end.

He found himself doing 50 above the speed limit just to get things moving faster. In no time at all, the vehicle had come to a smooth stop outside the designated address. Bruce raised a brow beneath his mask at the very old house set nearly a dozen yards from the road. Even in the dark of the night, he could tell that it was old and predictably abandoned. Was it….

The Joker turned to him.

"You guessed it, Bats. My old address…And now you're the only one who knows. I'm going to be in the attic of this house," he glanced back at it once before adding, "go tell good 'ol Gordon that the last piece is a small chip, taped to the fire hydrant outside of the police station with red tape," he chuckled as Batman released the lock, opening the vehicle so he could exit. "Under his nose all that time…." The madman paused. "I've held up my end of the deal," he reminded him. "You need to hold up yours. Come back tomorrow night at midnight and I'll make it all worthwhile…"

"There is nothing you have that I need…" Batman dead-panned.

"That's what you think," The Joker leaned forward and Bruce found himself leaning back before catching himself. The Joker paused to smirk. "The hell's the matter with you..." he raised a brow.

"Nothing," his voice was stoic.

"Are you afraid to kiss me now?"

Batman took a deep breath.

"No. Its-"

"So I killed a man... C'mere..." he swooped forward suddenly, closing his warm lips over his enemy's. He tilted his head, drawing his lower lip between his own and sucking gently. Bruce almost recoiled beneath his mask as the scent of blood assaulted his senses. Splatters of the cop's blood speckled The Joker's clothing. The Joker parted his lips, flicking his tongue against Bruce's rhythmically. He moaned softly. Just when he felt something inside him stir, The Joker pulled back and then got out of the vehicle. He turned away from him without a backward glance and proceeded down the stone path to the old house, leaving Batman to stare at him dazedly.

Bruce swallowed.

What the hell was wrong with him? How could... After he'd watched The Joker brutally kill a man, listened to him dance around the issue of Gotham's safety, watched him disregard the law time and time again and still....

Some part of him still desired him...

That's why he was dangerous...

As Batman he needed no distractions, no persuasions. He had to be immovable, inexorable and untouchable. But The Joker had gotten to him on more than one level. That's why it was pertinent that he end any and all relations with him.

Against his will, he found himself looking forward to tomorrow night and he sighed.

He could do this....

The sound of the door shutting in the distance brought him back from his euphoria and he reached for his phone.

Finally, he had good news for the commissioner about the weapon… At least the older man could rest a little easier. He on the other hand, would find himself up hours later worrying about how best to approach the following night….


	14. Mocha Cake

Note: Sorry for the delay. Busy. Couldn't sign in & update for a while. I will likely make more art for the story on the homepage despite finishing it. Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the ride! ^_^

* * *

The following morning wasn't unlike any other. Bruce rose early, he completed his morning routine and then went straight to Wayne Enterprise. Despite what many of his acquaintances believed, being a Wayne wasn't always fun and games. Wealth was a number's game. The books were always being reviewed, proposals constantly being made and in the end, it was strictly his responsibility to make a decision. Sure he could hire people to go to meetings for him or act on his behalf, but the key to his success was to keep himself in the loop. It was a burden he carried with a discipline fueled by filial duty.

No matter what, he would protect his father's name.

Regardless of all of the discipline he'd acquired over time from acting as Gotham's caped crusader, absolutely nothing could distract him fully from the illicit thoughts lingering in the back of his conscious. In a moment of déjà vu he'd caught himself staring into space during various activities. He'd been so distracted that upon his return, Alfred had even suggested he lie down for a moment while he offer him a spot of brandy.

Bruce pressed his lips together in an expression of worry.

Lie down….

If only Alfred knew what was actually on his schedule for the night…. But would he… could he?

The clock kept on ticking no matter how much he yearned to stop time and before he knew it, it was time to keep up his end of the deal.

* * *

There were tales of The Joker's unpredictable amount of patience. There was the time he'd waited for five hours for a man's shift to end simply to seclude him in an attack. Then there was the time he hadn't been able to wait five seconds for a register to be emptied, putting a bullet in the cashier before he could even reach for the money.

It was plausible to conclude that one could keep the man waiting, but it was without a doubt at their own risk.

The Joker had been waiting nearly half an hour by the door when his brows drew down, left corner of his lip turning up into a slight sneer as he gazed out at the quiet empty road. He supposed his knight- in-a-bat suit genuinely intended to do the unthinkable and stand him up.

Perhaps Bats really wasn't ready to face his desire.

He smacked his lips indignantly, brushing his suit off as he went upstairs into the attic.

That coward….

* * *

Bruce pressed the pedal nearly to the floor as he found his way back down 8th ave. He wouldn't have been so late had the last criminal not given him such a hard time. Racing back home to change into something a little more formal might have had something to do with it as well…

At any rate, he'd given the man his word. Now it was time to make good on it. After quietly pulling up to the old house he hurried to the chipped and splintered white door, slightly taken aback to find it unlocked. Nevertheless, he walked in, eyes immediately scanning the dimly lit surroundings.

The Joker was nowhere to be found in the quiet little living room he'd found himself in. The two small rooms in the back were empty as well.

Bruce sighed. Why did he always seem to be chasing this guy…

He returned to the dusty old living room, giving the dark green couches a double take before glancing at the old wooden staircase to his right. He swallowed as he proceeded to ascend them. Surely he was here somewhere…

After finding the second floor empty all that was left was the blue door at the top of the stairs leading to the attic. He took a deep breath before turning the old gold knob and pushing the door open.

He crept cautiously into the center of the dimly lit attic room. The window in the corner was scratched and broken, allowing jagged streams of light from the lamp posts outside to filter in. The old wood floor held tightly to a faint polish as it creaked under his weight.

Old letters and documents littered the damp floor, speckles of mold peeking out from beneath dark chipped plaster walls. The room smelled of damp wood mixed with a faint perfume of old roses, a few scattered across the floor. The room appeared empty, but his instincts knew better of course.

"Joker?" he questioned aloud. There was no answer and he stood there in the silence, refusing to leave. He sighed, gaze on the floor. He could do this… He would try it from a different approach. "Jack…" he gathered his strength.

"Yeah…..?" he heard a familiar voice from the shadows.

"I'm here."

"………..And?"

The light-eyed man struggled to quell his impatience.

"You're late." The Joker spoke calmly.

"I know," Bruce stepped into the center of the room. "I'm ready…" he admit.

He heard a calm shuffle adjacent from where he stood.

A shadow in the corner moved unhurried before the man stepped into the light, expression placid. Bruce's eyes lit up as he noticed with curiosity that The Joker had cleaned up rather well, dawning a new suit, skin of his face devoid of the ghastly make-up.

His hands were folded as he paced by the window before turning toward him, eyes piercing.

"I know…"

He walked up to him before reaching forward slowly, hands cupping the other man's smooth warm face, pleased by the fact that he didn't recoil. "..But that doesn't excuse the fact that you're late…" The Joker sighed. "..Fashionably late."

Bruce looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. His hair was slicked back in perfection, black bow-tie nestled neatly between the collar of his crisp white dress shirt. His grey-blue eyes were kind but stern as they peered at him, framed by the masquerade mask. The Joker sifted a hand back into those smooth, short locks.

He watched him. He watched his every reaction with an intense interest that bordered on longing as his hands slid down his shoulder, further down his chest and then landed at his waist, rubbing soothingly. He leaned forward, breathing in the soft scent of the expensive cologne as his other hand trailed up his back. He could feel the warmth of his body seeping through the clothing.

"Does that feel good?" he half-whispered curiously.

Bruce's hands floated up to touch his rival, sliding around his hips and back, pulling to draw his body up against his.

"Yeah…" he whispered.

The Joker pulled him back near the corner pressing his hips against his. The blue-eyed man nearly lost it at the strong sensations creeping into him. He leaned over the other man's shoulder, arms around his torso as he rubbed his groin against his. A faint moan escaped him as he pushed the other man back.

The Joker was dizzy with desire as he felt his back hit the wall. The faint crackle of loose plaster crumbled with the force, becoming nothing more than a distant sound, drowned out by his lustful moans.

Bruce caught his breath. The other man felt good against him but he just couldn't do it there… He had to get a grip. He promised he'd make it back downstairs with him..

"Jack…" he managed.

"What…" the other man sighed as he leaned against him.

Bruce took a step back, much to the other man's disappointment.

"Lets go to my place."

The dark-eyed man smiled.

"Heh…" he shrugged his shoulders as he allowed him to step away from him. "Whatever.." He followed him downstairs and to his vehicle. Bruce looked around cautiously before quickly wrapping the blind-fold around the man's head and hurriedly helping him to the passenger side. He then took his place in the driver's seat once he was certain he was secure. Bruce had just put the vehicle in reverse when he felt a hand glide across his right thigh.

He swallowed before speaking, voice stern.

"Touch me while I'm driving and I'll put you in the trunk…"

The dark-eyed man smirked, leaning back into the seat as he stared at the darkness behind his blind-fold.

"Sure you will, Bats…"

He relaxed as the vehicle began to move and had just enough time to think up several very involved fantasies when the vehicle had come to a halt. Were they there already? He heard the faint click of the lock lifting and then the passenger side was opened, Bruce guiding him. It was all so exciting to him in a way he hadn't imagined…

He could almost bet that he would end up back at the cell that his rival had initially prepared for him and several moments later he was actually proven right. The blind-fold slipped from his eyes and he took inventory. The couch that he was used to had been converted into a fold-out bed, a small table beside it holding essential items. His eyes immediately found the other man's. Now there could be no more excuses.

"So, Bats…."

He reached up and caressed him slowly at first, right hand rubbing his shoulder encouragingly as he leaned forward to press his lips to his neck. Bruce swallowed as he could already feel the blood rushing to his nether regions.

"Yeah, Jack…" he breathed as he reached forward and hesitantly undid the buttons to the other man's dress shirt, slipping his hand beneath the fabric and massaging the skin, amused by how quickly he reacted. Regardless of the fact that he'd had several sensual encounters with the man, he was still uncomfortable. Many times in his past he'd had the pleasure of untapping a few bras or pulling down a few lacy garments, but never the buttons of another man's shirt. Despite the raging erection beneath his slacks, he simply couldn't ignore the awkwardness of it.

"Are you…" The Joker's hands travelled lower and lower before finally resting over the bulge between the other man's thighs, Bruce lifting his hips in response.

"What…"

The Joker chuckled.

"Ready to fuck me?"

Bruce simply gazed at him for little more than three seconds before pressing his mouth to the criminal's.

The Joker moaned. Finally, what he'd been waiting for. What seemed like an eternity to accomplish was actually happening. At long last... He breathed a sigh of exultation, as his life's purpose seemed to come full circle.

For the first time in ages, he was completely content.

He felt the warm lips move against his neck and he heard himself moan louder in bliss, a welcome tension rising from within as he felt a tingle in response to the pressure at his groin. Bruce's hand came up, tangling in the untamed wavy locks as he tugged with slight force to draw his head back. The Joker gave in without a fight, lifting his chin to allow him access to the tender flesh of his neck. His chest began to rise and fall faster at the pleasurable sensations that sprang up everywhere his mouth touched him.

He couldn't believe that his greatest foe was actually doing this. Between the lips he felt the rough tongue test the moist flesh before the slight pulling sensation began. He wanted to die at the glorious feel of the other man marking him, sucking the flesh as though he were the most delectable thing ever. His knees nearly buckled when the mouth slid ever so slowly from his neck, planting a kiss on his jaw before the lips closed over his own. His brain was on fire as the forceful tongue dipped into his mouth, twirling in a furious rapture with his own.

"Mmmm….C'mon…" Joker breathed as he tore his mouth away for a moment. "You'd better do it…" he urged, slipping his hand beneath the other man's slacks and pumping him encouragingly.

The other man appeared to hesitate, Joker's gaze holding him in place. "Ohhh…I've been waiting for this for a long time…"

The Joker smirked. He wasted no time in undressing him completely first and then himself. He took a seat on the bed first, watching the other man's expression.

"C'mon, Bats…" he beckoned. "You know how this works…"

The other man felt his face flush with embarrassment for a second before he reached for the items he'd left on the table for this very moment. His mind was blank as he prepared himself, the other man watching him with heavily lidded eyes. For the first time, he had to avoid the tense gaze or risk losing his nerve, but The Joker wouldn't let him off so easily.

Bruce felt his heart pound faster as the other man reached up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"C'mon, Bats," he rolled his eyes. "Don't touch me like I'm one of your little auburn-haired conquests, damn it…."

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

The wavy-haired man sighed before reaching up and slapping the other man with enough force to send a wave of anger through him. A second later, The Joker found himself pinned to the bed, his rival breathing heavily above him.

"What the fuck, Jack…" he glared at the smiling criminal.

"Ahh….Now that's what I'm looking for… Did you forget I'm a man too, Bats? Don't handle me like a little girl…"

Bruce swallowed. This was still so…. so…. odd…

"I wanna see your face…Come closer." The Joker beckoned as he spread his legs, bringing his knees to his chest to expose himself, Batman's eyes finding his. Bruce came forward leaning over his left shoulder to speak into his ear.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Bruce whispered as he positioned himself.

The Joker looked around in an exaggerated manner for a moment before raising his brows, in sarcasm. "Ugh…. Yeah?"

There was a moment of silence before Bruce registered the suppressed laughter beneath him.

Good God, was everything amusing to this nut? Or worse… was he laughing at him or simply laughing. With a sense of resolve and uncharted bravery, Bruce suddenly shoved the head of his erection into the man's body, causing the paler man to gasp in surprise.

"Oh!"

Bruce almost allowed a tinge of guilt to invade his emotions at the thought of possibly hurting him. As a result, he took his time in easing the rest of his length in, administering a little more lubrication. He studied the wavy-haired man's reactions, listened tensely to the strange soft growl the other man made as he waited for his muscles to relax.

The masked man grit his teeth at the feel of the tight muscle surrounding his swollen member. Once he got past the slight resistance he pressed his hips forward, the rest of his slick length sinking into the pale man's body with a little more ease.

The Joker clutched at his waist, face turned away from him, muscles of his legs trembling in shock and pleasure. Bruce leaned forward enough that The Joker's knees were against his pale chest. He paused for a minute to gather his bearings. Was this really happening?

Was he really making love to Gotham's scourge? Was he really enjoying the immense pleasure of being encased inside of the man responsible for the death of his first true love?

He was not only damned… but insane..

He drew his hips back slowly, pulling himself out just enough to slam himself back into the helpless figure beneath him.

"Unn!" The Joker grabbed him by the shoulders, struggling to focus. "Do it again… Oh, please just do it again, Bats….."

To his delight, Bruce thankfully obliged, pulling back and rocking his hips between the man's legs.

They fell into a wonderful rhythm, both bodies undulating in unquestionable harmony that seemed to go on forever. In no time at all it was hard for either to discern where one ended and the other began.

Bruce found himself pushing his hips hard between the man's legs just to bury himself deeper into that tight entrance.

He soon found himself bucking forcefully against him, a slave once again to the pleasure driving him towards heaven… or hell… depending on how one looked at it.

His movements quickened a few more moments before he pulled out, The Joker groaning in protest, about to give him a look that would have read "What gives?" when Bruce urged him onto his knees, pulling his hips up toward him.

He pressed his hard organ against the other man's entrance for a second before immediately plunging himself into his body with a groan of pure pleasure.

The feeling was so intense that he threw his head back, arching his back and pumping his hips wildly. He could never have imagined the amount of pleasure this man's body could give him. He was so tight…. so pliant… so warm… so perfect….

Every muscle in his body trembled with desire as he tried to imprint every detail of the intensity of this encounter into his mind. He thought for certain that he would climax at any moment before The Joker surprised him by twisting out from under him and turning to face him with unexpected speed. Before he knew what had happened, The Joker had pushed him face down into the mattress.

"Nah ah ah…" The Joker waved a finger at him in mock discipline. "I get a turn…" He reached under the man to work his erection, Bruce moaning unabashedly into the pillow that wasn't doing a very good job of muffling him. The Joker smoothed a little lubrication against the tight muscle and then after a moment he felt him at his entrance. Bruce's body quivered in anticipation at the nudge of the stiff organ. All fear was suddenly overpowered by the promise of pleasure. He bit his bottom lip as The Joker began to push himself into his body and he heard himself cry out both from the shock and pleasure.

"Ah, fuck…!" he exclaimed.

"Shh…. sh….Just relax," The Joker advised as he began to move slower, Bruce trying to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling of being filled. "C'mon… this'll make it better," the wavy-haired man explained as he began to work his erection a bit more. He'd given him several minutes for his muscles to adjust to his girth, thrusting painstakingly slow at first. It had taken some time, but after several thrusts, Bruce realized that it wasn't at all terrible. He'd dare say he began to find the movements rather arousing…

He felt another surge of desire welling up from within him and he surrendered to it.

His thoughts were shattered, his mind unable to focus fully on The Joker's words. After a few efficient thrusts, he felt the heat from the paler man's chest against his back as he spoke, breath heavy.

"I need to see your face, Bats…" he declared, sliding back. He couldn't help but groan at the absence of his withdrawal. With much coaxing, he'd gotten the crime-fighter onto his back before moving to cover his exposed frame, bright eyes watching him anxiously.

Wordlessly, the dark-eyed man pushed his legs up and apart, adjusting a pillow beneath his hips to angle him a bit more.

Bruce simply tried to catch his breath, welcoming the excitement as he felt the other man position himself. In seconds they were joined once again and in moments he was ready to explode.

The Joker took one look at what expression he could decipher from the features left open from the masquerade mask and sighed at the look of utter desire he could make out.

"You're really somethin', Bats.... " he panted. "Ya know that..." he leaned in as close as he could get and then added, "I wish I could fuck you every day.... Ya wanna know why?"

Bruce simply ignored him as he went on to list several explicit adjectives pertaining to him. He shut his eyes as he concentrated on his own pleasure as he finished himself off, arching his back as he spilled his seed between them in a blinding rush. By the time his high had faded, he'd realized that Jack had come as well.

That much he could guess by the almost unnerving sounding croak-like moan the pale man had made upon his climax. After a few seconds, The Joker collapsed atop him, both still trying to catch their breath. He allowed himself to lay there for all of five minutes before the thought of being comfortable forced him up. He swung his legs over the bed and got up to disappear into the bathroom, returning seconds later with a moistened cloth and towel for the both of them which they used to wipe away the evidence of the other's pleasure. Once they'd cleaned up to their satisfaction, Bruce walked into the corner of the room where the coffee table had been moved and carefully retrieved both plates.

* * *

As always, there was cake afterwards.

Bruce was quiet the whole time as he approached his nemesis.

He almost didn't want to give him the special treat he realized as he walked back over to the bed and handed it to him. In his mind it had been wrong to treat him kindly, knowing what he was about to do to him.

"So, what kind is this?" The Joker smirked.

"Try it…" Bruce nodded as he sampled his own dark-layered treat.

The Joker curved his spoon into the cool cake and took a bite, licking his lips afterwards.

"Mmmm…. mocha…"

He took a few more bites before Bruce noticed his eyes getting heavier. The Joker turned to him with a question.

"Hey is this..." before he could finish he'd collapsed onto his side unconscious.

Bruce swallowed down his disappointment. He hated to do it… but God, it had to be done whether he wanted to or not.

As he set his own slice down he turned away from the man for a moment as he was forced to admit that he'd taken the coward's way out and simply drugged him. He knew he wouldn't have had the courage to face him had he been forced to give him up with his knowledge. He would not have been able to stand the other man's angry outbursts or accusing glare.

No. He'd decided the night before that he would have nothing to do with his betrayal.

But how did he think it would end? Did he think that he and The Joker could get along… that they could live out a secretive resolution free from the law? There were no happily ever afters in Gotham, especially not for him. Besides. Duty was more important than desire…

He told himself this over and over again even as he'd put on the batsuit, dressed The Joker and then hand-delivered his unconscious body to one of the confused care-takers at Arkham. He couldn't deal with any questions. He'd simply spun on his heels, refusing to look back...

The commissioner had his word... and a promise was a promise...

* * *

Exactly one week later, Bruce found himself on the roof, gazing out at the beautiful night sky until his head felt heavy. Alfred had come by once with a tray of his favorite tea.

"Alfred…" his voice was solemn.

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

The younger man averted his gaze.

"Did I do the right thing, giving The Joker back to Arkham?"

The older man nodded.

"Yes, Sir. As a part of Gotham's society, you did the right thing by keeping a murderer off of the streets. You've eased many people's fears," he smiled. "I think a lot of kids can stop sleeping in their parent's beds thanks to you."

Unconvinced, the wealthy man shook his head.

"But I was keeping him in control here...Until…"

Alfred's brows drew down.

"He's not your responsibility."

"No. No he isn't… But I kind of wanted... I just thought…" he sighed. "Never mind, Alfred…"

The old man's face fell for a second before he willed his features back to his guise of sophistication and omniscience and he spoke kindly, voice predictably soft.

"It's late, Master Wayne…"

The younger man nodded, forcing himself to rise to his feet and began the short trek back to his personal quarters.

He wouldn't understand even if he'd tried to explain it. Consequently, his cycle of doubt and quiet sorrow continued for days.

Two nights later, Bruce lay back in his bed, gaze on the white ceiling. It was three in the morning, fairly early for a night of crime-fighting. His thoughts naturally floated to the man that was probably sleeping quietly in his room at Arkham.

He'd done the right thing by delivering The Joker to Gordon as promised, so why did he feel so miserable? He couldn't get the imagined scene of the man's probable disappointment upon waking up in Arkham out of his mind. He didn't care what anyone else said. He'd grown accustomed to his daily visits to the criminal. He thought back to the empty cell in his basement. The crime-fighter turned onto his side, looking out at the gloomy night sky. The clouds had finally cleared, allowing the light of the moon to stream in. He heard his door open at his back, unwilling to greet his manservant who he knew had come to take his trey away after assuming he'd fallen asleep. The quiet footsteps stopped, only he didn't hear the trey slide back.

The man was probably arranging something in habit. He closed his eyes. Alfred always found something to fix.

His breathing became even when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright, Alfred…" he mumbled.

The hand left his shoulder and he heard his butler shuffle to the foot of his bed.

An unexpected voice answered.

"What the hell kind of name is Alfred?"

That got his attention. He turned to the figure quickly, eyes widening upon recognition.

Impossible.

Bruce's eyes were saucers as they floated up the purple suit.

It couldn't be... Just days ago he'd-

The Joker climbed atop of him, pinning him down to his bed. The pale man breathed a sigh of exultation before his grin widened.

"Surprise…"

Bruce found himself at a loss for words as he opened his mouth in shock, The Joker whispering, "I missed fucking you…" he held him by the shoulders. "Whaddya say we go another round?" he then brought his mouth against the shocked one below him.

-The End. =D


End file.
